A Mercenary and a Hero
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: Ike arrives as the newest fighter in the famous Brawl tournament. Becoming best friends with a hero named Link, he finds himself falling for the Hylian. But when Ike is unable to restrain his passion one night, just how will Link respond? Ike x Link!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There will be YAOI scenes and noncon!**

**

* * *

**

Ike arrived at the famous stadium of the Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. His trusty sword over his shoulder and a large bag of belongings on the other, he gazed up at the impressive structure, taken in by the vast arena. It was quiet now, but he could already imagine the crowds cheering in excitement and the combatants battling amongst themselves, striving to strike the other one out and be the last one standing.

Ike grinned, already feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He could smell the previous challenges in the air. What a great day it was to be here. Holding up the letter in his hand, he read the invitation once more before looking up and heading towards one of the doors to a structure attached to the arena.

Entering through the "Combatants Only" doors, Ike arrived at a large, marble lobby. His mouth gaped in awe at the beautifully designed interior, the impressive architecture and statues nearly as impressive as the ones in the castles he has seen back in his homeland. No wonder his friend, the prince Marth, was always raving about this place.

Speaking of his friend…

"Ike!"

The blue-haired mercenary looked up to see the prince approach him, still clothed in his royal garb like always.

"Marth," Ike smiled, embracing his long-time friend.

"I trust that your journey here went well."

"Well, I encountered a few…nuances along the way, but they were easily taken care of," Ike smirked, patting his trusty sword.

Marth chuckled. "I see. Always the reckless one as usual. But please, allow me to escort you to the registration room so that you can get that taken care of and drop off your bags with the servicemen."

Ike lifted an eyebrow. "My, is the _prince _actually going to escort me, a lowly man? What has the place done to you?"

Marth smirked back. "It's not like you were ever respectful towards the royal bloodline to begin with. Now come, we must go."

As Marth walked off, Ike called out, "Hey, I resent that! I've been nice to you, haven't I?" And the blue-haired mercenary quickly followed after his friend.

* * *

Ike was certainly struck with awe and amazement by his destination. Just two weeks ago, he had received a letter inviting him to become one of the new combatants at the arena. He was surprised upon receiving the notice, but apparently the prince had bragged about him to the organizers of the tournament, and subsequently they felt it was necessary to include him in the competition as well.

"This here is the gym," Marth gestured with his hand at the room filled with various equipment that Ike himself has never seen.

"Wow, people really come workout here?" Ike asked.

"Yes, but right now it is lunch, so everyone is in the dining hall. Come, let me show you where it is."

As the two walked down the hallway, continuing the tour, Ike asked his friend, "Hey, how are the other fighters here? Are they all jackasses with egos as big as their heads?"

Marth laughed at the comment. "Surprisingly, they're all rather friendly. Well, the majority of them anyway. There are a few rotten eggs I will point out to you that I think you should stay out of trouble with. But they come from all over the world from places we have not visited. It is amazing seeing the diversity. I was even surprised to see some of them as fighters, for there are a few who surely don't strike me as one." The two arrive at their destination. "But be warned, do not underestimate any of them. They're all just as capable, some more so, than we are."

Marth pushed his hand against the large door and revealed the large, tall dining hall.

Ike dropped his mouth once more, his eyes squinting at the sunlight shining through those magnificent glass windows high above on the walls. So _this_ is the dining hall? What else is there to see throughout the building that could be more impressive than this?

"Hey! Quit it!"

The voice shook Ike back to his senses, and the blue-haired mercenary blinked in confusion before realizing that he had not noticed the fighters all sitting at the dining tables before him. Directing his attention to the individuals before him, he searched for the origins of the voice.

And that's when he was struck speechless. Before him stood a diverse array of colorful characters, some human, some animal, some a different species, and some just plain…odd. It was not the sight Ike expected to see. For one, a huge pink marshmallow was tugging a fat, stout, ugly man who was laughing grotesquely and pounding with two wooden spoons on a metal bucket, with said bucket attached to the head of an unknown green clad figure.

"STOP!" The poor figure inside the bucket yelled again, his voice slightly muffled by the bucket as he struggled to pry it off. Meanwhile, the pink marshmallow continued to pull and pry the ugly man away in failed attempts due to its lack of fingers or hands for that manner. A large cackle echoed across the dining hall, and Ike turned his attention to that deep, gruff noise where, at a different dining table, a very large, dark brute male with flaming red hair and ornate armor was clearly laughing in amusement. Sitting across from the brute male was another striking figure, a large lizard looking creature with a dangerously spiky back, and next to him was a...giant penguin.

What in the world…

"Hey, stop it! Wario, go back to your table!" A beautiful, tall, slim woman in a tight blue spacesuit and a blond ponytail stood up angrily from her table and headed towards the helpless figure that was struggling to get the bucket off his head.

"Aw, but I'm just having some fun," the grotesque looking man known as Wario snickered, pounding even harder on the bucket as he sang horribly. "DA DA DA DA DA!"

"Hands OFF!" Wario shook in surprise for a second at the feel of a delicate but firm hand pry his wrist away. He turned to see the woman with elfin ears glare at him.

"Oh, looks like the princess is getting a little pissy, hahahaha," the lizard creature cackled to his companion at his table, enjoying the scene.

"Heh," Warrior only smiled, using his other hand to hit the bucket once more.

Immediately, the princess with the elfin ears brimmed with energy and the next thing anyone knew, Warrior was launched across the dining hall, a trail of powerful magic following him, as he landed upside down on another table and crashed to the floor hard, groaning in pain.

This further sent the other large figures at the other dining table laughing loudly even more.

Meanwhile, Ike dropped his mouth, taken back by the scene before him and equally shocked by the power of what he thought to be a delicate elf in beautiful attire. Apparently this was no ordinary princess.

"Be careful, you could get in trouble for doing that. Remember the rules!" Warned the dual voice of two short individuals in Eskimo clothing sitting at another table.

The young woman with elfin ears clapped her hands clean. "He deserved it," she stated firmly, and returned her attention to the green clad figure who was still trying to get the bucket off his head as the pink marshmallow continued to tug fruitlessly on it.

"Here, let me help," the blond woman in the blue tight suit grabbed the bucket and tugged as the marshmallow stood by helplessly and desperately. "Gosh, it's really stuck on there."

"Let's do this together," the princess walked around them and got behind the green clad figure, her hands holding on tightly to his arms. "All right, now pull!"

The two women tugged until they heard a pop, the bucket flying off in one direction, and the princess and the hapless individual now tumbling backwards.

Just as the two were about to fall onto the floor, another stout man in blue overalls and a red cap got up and threw up his hands to stop the princess and her friend from falling. Except, this chubby man was just too…short.

"Uh oh," he gasped as the princess and the other person both fell right on top of him.

There was a crash, and Ike found himself grimacing before watching the princess and the other figure, who also had elfin ears and was wearing a long green hat that draped backwards, slowly scramble up.

"Oh, thank you Mario. Are you okay?" The princess asked, leaning down.

"I'm fine! Whoo-hoo!" Mario mumbled into the floor with a thumbs up held up, his face still lying flat against the ground.

As the woman in the blue outfit attended to Mario, the princess returned her attention to her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked, steadying him.

Back still facing the new guests at the door, the princess's companion rubbed his head with a grown. "Ugh…I'm fine. Thanks."

"Well, Hero, I hope the noise didn't _burst _your ear drums in a harmful manner!" The brute man at the other table continued to cackle along with his crew, including Wario who was now getting up from the ground with an ugly laugh.

"You guys better shut up if you don't want me breaking your bones," the blue suited woman pounded her fist against the palm of her hand, crackling her knuckles in preparation for a fight.

Just then, a loud cough echoed in the dining hall, and the fighters all directed their attention to the two individuals standing at the doorway.

"Ahem," Marth repeated.

"Oh my, we have another cute one in our midst," a different blond woman in pink princess garb commented with a delightful blush.

"Who's the new guest I need to beat?" A rough man with a scrubby chin, a bandana, and a cigarette in his mouth mumbled with a sharp eye.

"I'm looking forward to pounding this new fool," the lizard hissed.

"Wa wa wa wa wa," the marshmallow threw up his hands in an incomprehensible greeting.

Marth held up his hand. "Please allow me to introduce Ike, the mercenary from my homeland." The prince gestured to his friend, much to the curiosity of everyone in the room. "He is the newest fighter who will be competing in the tournaments."

"Oh, is he another prince?" The girl in pink pretended to be on the verge of fainting.

"No, Peach, he is not," Marth chuckled.

"He said he's a mercenary. Don't you ever pay attention? Stupid girl," The man with the scruffy chin mumbled from another table.

Just then, Mario pushed himself up from the floor and ran to the girl, standing in front of her in a protective stance and glaring at the owner of that comment. "Don't insult my Princess Peach!" he stated firmly.

"Oh Mario," Peach swooned.

Ike chuckled uneasily at this strange scene when he looked up and saw that the green clad figure had already turned around. And then he sucked in his breath.

Large, clear blue eyes and silky dirty blond stresses framed a handsome face that was now looking at him with curiosity. The male was slim but fit, his elfin ears prominent just like those of the princess standing next to him. He wasn't particularly tall, but he wasn't short either, and his green garb now revealed one who often traveled alone and battled. There was clearly a chainmail underneath the layer, and a sword and shield sat on his back. For some reason, Ike couldn't take his eyes off of the young man until Marth continued speaking.

"Ike, allow me to introduce you to everyone."

And thus, Ike learned the rest of the names of the fighters present in the hall, with the scrubby faced man filled with foul language to be Snake, the beautiful tall woman in blue to be the bounty hunter Samus, the marshmallow looking creature to be Kirby, the large lizard to be Bowser, Bowser's companion to be Ganondorf, and other individuals including a Pokemon trainer (whatever that was), a few kids (much to his surprise that kids can fight in this battle), a green dinosaur, and more. It was quite overwhelming, but most of all, Ike wanted to know who the two individuals with elfin ears were.

"And last but not least, these two here are Link and Princess Zelda from the Land of Hyrule."

Link gave a friendly smile and stepped forward with a hand reached out. "Pleased to meet you-WAHH!" The blond-haired man crashed to the floor face first, much to the shock of Ike, Marth, Zelda, and everyone else around them.

"SNAKE!" Samus yelled, seeing the foot that had slyly stuck out from underneath a chair.

"Hey, it was too good an opportunity to pass up," the man shrugged, receiving a carton of milk to the face in response.

"A-are you all right?" Ike quickly got to the floor and pulled up the blond man as Zelda did the same from the other side.

"Ah…yea…sorry," Link rubbed his face, not liking the taste of the ground. He gave a sheepish chuckle. "Anyway, it is nice to meet you," he held out his hand once more.

Ike blinked, and then smiled as he shook the other man's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Link."

"Well then, I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day," Marth interrupted, "So I'm sorry that I must leave you for now, but unfortunately I was stuck with some unpleasant duties. However, Link here, I'm sure you don't mind giving my friend here a tour of the facility. I already showed him the gym and the arena. Perhaps you can show him the rest before taking him to his room."

"No problem," Link stood firm and nodded, agreeing to the task with eagerness.

Marth patted Link on the shoulder. "Thank you. Now excuse me, allow me to have a word with Ike before I take off." Pulling his friend aside and walking away from the earshot of the rest of the fighters, he lowered his voice and said, "Now Ike, I think it is already obvious to you who not to hang out with. Avoid that other table. They are not the most pleasant individuals to deal with, and they will never be anyone's friend. Do not trust them, and do _not_ start a fight with them."

Ike rolled his eyes, knowing his friend already knows his love for trouble.

"Again, I repeat, do _not _start a fight with them. There are strict rules in place about fighting outside the arena. But other than that, I encourage you to make friends with everyone else. I trust your judgment." He gave a hard pat on Ike's back.

"Feels like I'm with a bunch of young school children," Ike remarked in good humor.

Marth laughed. "Yes, I can see that."

"What about that elf boy, Link?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Marth blinked. "And he's not an elf. He's a Hylian, and their race is known for those ears. Note that Zelda in particular does not like being called an elf, so I advise that you avoid doing so, especially after seeing what she is capable of."

Ike remembered Wario being launched across the room in one swift motion. He swallowed. "But what I mean is," Ike continued, "That boy, Link. He seems to be…bullied a lot. Is he not well-liked?"

Marth blinked in surprise before letting out a hearty laugh. "Oh, on the contrary, Link is VERY well-liked. Perhaps too much. Everyone is in love with the boy. Well, not necessarily in love, but what I mean is, he is a very nice person with a humble personality. The women love to dote on him, and he makes a great friend. Unfortunately, it is also because of his friendly personality that he attracts some rather unpleasant attention, and is often a target of many jokes."

"Like from Snake? I don't like that guy, especially after he tripped Link like that."

"Oh, Snake is an interesting one. He does seem rather brash, but he's actually not that bad once you get to know him. He kind of reminds me of you," Marth snickered.

"Hey, I may be brash, but I don't go around tripping people," Ike folded his arms in defense, not liking the comparison.

Marth chuckled. "Okay okay. True. And by the way, Snake actually likes Link, very much as a matter of fact. Unfortunately, he displays his likeness for others by teasing them, sometimes overstepping the boundaries." Marth sighed.

"You know, with the way Link is being teased, I'd have to say I'm surprised he's here as a fighter. He must be an easy opponent."

Marth's eyes suddenly darkened, and he lowered his face to say to his friend, "Do not underestimate him. He is one of the top fighters here. He may be friendly, but in the tournament, his fighting spirit, techniques, and skills are beyond comprehensible, and his swordsmanship topnotch. The boy displays a tremendous amount of courage. He has defeated the majority of the fighters here," Marth swallowed before finishing, "including me. More than once."

Ike shook at this shocking revelation, and he looked at Marth with questioning eyes and a demand for an explanation.

"Anyway, I will trust you in Link's hands." A smile graced the prince once more. "He will take good care of you. Make yourself at home."

And thus Marth left, leaving Ike to converse with his new escort.

* * *

"So, you come from Hyrule?" Ike asked the blond-haired man as the two walked down the hallway.

"Hm," Link nodded. "And Zelda is the ruler there. We were both invited here over a month ago. Unfortunately, so was Ganondorf," Link said darkly. "Ganondorf had caused great havoc on Hyrule multiple times, but Zelda and I have stopped him from succeeding with his plans. No doubt he is happy to be here, falsely believing it an opportunity to rid of me or Zelda." Link clenched his fists.

"Interesting," Ike commented, wondering about Link's arch nemesis.

"And here is the pool," Link stopped at a window overlooking the vast, blue water.

"That's a pool?" Ike pressed up against the glass in shock. "Just how big is it?"

"Not sure," Link shrugged. "But it sure is fun to swim in. Now, I'll take you to the locker room."

As the two continued walking, Ike asked, "So, have you defeated this Ganondorf in the tournament?"

"With pleasure," Link stated proudly.

Ike smiled. "I heard you're a top fighter here. Marth complimented your skills and swordsmanship."

"Ah…it's really nothing," Link shook his hands, face immediately red with embarrassment.

Ike blinked, amused by this reaction. "But surely you must know you're good. I mean, you defeated my friend more than once, and that's saying something."

This only served to make Link blush even more, and the flustered young man responded adamantly, "It was just luck! Plain luck! Marth is one of the best fighters I have seen, so please don't think that I am better than him!" And then, surprised by his outburst, Link looked down at the ground, abashed.

Ike, surprised by the passion and enthusiasm of the Hylian, chuckled. Marth was right. Link was a very humble person indeed.

For the rest of the day, the blue-haired mercenary listened to the Hylian hero chat about his homeland, his childhood friend Ilia, something about another world and a princess named Midna who resided there, and the wonderful people in his home village. Learning about his humble beginnings, Ike was quite surprised that this lone individual had been on so many adventures, more than he had himself. And for one who was humble, Link sure liked to talk, not that Ike minded at all. In fact, he was quickly growing fond of the young man already.

Dinner in the dining hall that evening included more loud raucous and squabbles such as Snake and Bowser getting into an arm wrestling match, the dinosaur Yoshi accidentally swallowing a large yellow mouse-looking creature named Pikachu (with the latter having to be ejected out of Yoshi's body in the form of an egg), and a strange Pokémon named Jigglypuff who unintentionally sent everyone into a deep slumber in the dining hall. The fighters had to depend on Zelda, who had walked into the dining hall late, to stop the Pokémon from singing any further. Ike certainly didn't expect any of this when he first arrived at his new home, and he was still boggled by how he suddenly fell asleep and woke up to find his face in a bowl of noodles.

It had been quite a long day, and the mercenary was relieved to finally be shown the door to his room. "This is where you will be staying," Link smiled. He took Ike's key and unlocked the door to reveal a rather simple room compared to all the other things Ike had seen that day. At least the bed was big, but other than a small table with some chairs and a couch and sofa, there really wasn't much else to the room. The walls were even bland, save for a few paintings here and there.

"Not much, I know," Link chuckled, clearly reading Ike's expression. "But it's more than enough in my opinion. You even have your own bathroom."

Ike turned to look at the young man smiling friendly at him, those innocent blue eyes so welcoming and pure. Realizing he was staring, Ike coughed and turned to the windows overlooking a green garden, which was dimly lit now that it was nighttime. "Tell me, Link. Do you like it here?"

"Hm?" Link blinked, surprised by the question. "But of course. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Ike laughed. "Well, yes. But I mean, I can't help notice that you get…um, well, picked on a lot."

Link's face flushed in full-fledged embarrassment, suddenly remembering his humiliating encounter with Wario earlier that day, and how the grotesque man decided to place a bucket over his head and play it like a drum.

"Sorry!" Ike immediately apologized, seeing the red-faced Hylian obviously not enjoying reliving his humiliation from lunch. "I didn't mean to…you see…ah…" Ike scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"It's…really not that bad," Link reassured him, brushing it off, though his cheeks were still pink. "I can hold my own, so it's nothing to worry about." He let out a genuine smile.

Ike felt his heart flutter unexpectedly.

"Anyway, you must be tired now. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ike," Link held out his hand.

Ike blinked, slightly disappointed that his escort was leaving already, but shook the gloved hand nevertheless with full appreciation. "Thank you for taking the time to show me around. I'm sorry that Marth seemed to have thrown this on you at the last minute."

"No really, it was my pleasure," Link smiled again. "Have a goodnight." As the Hylian was about to head out the door, the mercenary immediately called out to him.

"Oh Link. Um, where are you staying at?" Ike asked.

Link stopped and turned around. "I'm on the floor beneath you, Room 222. Feel free to drop by should you need help with anything or just getting around here. Bye!"

And thus the door shut, leaving Ike staring at where his escort previously stood. Scratching his head, he turned around to begin unpacking his bag, which was placed on a chair from earlier by one of the service people working in the facility. As he proceeded to unpack, he processed in everything he saw today. It was slightly overwhelming just seeing the different fighters residing currently here, but most of all, Ike found his mind preoccupied with the fighter Link. The Hylian's friendly and innocent smile continuously popped up in his mind. Ike let out a sigh, finding himself wishing that the boy had stayed longer.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Ike immediately rushed to the front of the room to open it.

"Hi! Finding your stay here good so far?" Marth perked with a big smile.

"Oh, it's you," Ike commented, slightly disappointed.

"Well hello to you too, you ungrateful brat," Marth playfully struck Ike softly on the side of his head. "Now are you going to let me in or not?"

"Oh, sorry," Ike smiled sheepishly, letting the prince step into the room before closing the door.

Marth immediately propped himself on top of the sofa, crossing his legs and leaning back with his hands behind his head. "It's so nice to finally relax."

"All your duties done, I presume?" Ike said, sitting down next to Marth.

"Yes. And how was your day? I trust that my friend Link did a good job showing you around? He was very welcoming, was he not?"

Ike chuckled. "Yes, he was very attractive. ATTENTIVE."

Marth blinked, surprised.

"Ahem. Attentive," Ike repeated with a cough, hitting his chest as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "And quite the chatterbox."

"Oh?" Marth raised an eyebrow in surprise. "The boy usually doesn't talk. At all. At least, not in front of me or anyone else except his closest friend Princess Zelda. He's rather silent, but always with a smile on his face." Marth eyed Ike carefully, placing his elbow on his lap to lean forward. "Why would he suddenly be a chatterbox in front of _you_?"

Ike raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, don't look at me that way. How should I know," he chuckled uneasily.

Marth looked at him in a playfully suspicious manner before placing his hands back behind his head and leaning back. "And you? What do you think of Link so far?"

"Well, you were definitely right about him being humble. He seems to get embarrassed every time I mention his fighting abilities. But overall, he's very friendly." He remembered the Hylian's warm smile, which left his heart fluttering. Suddenly, he noticed that Marth was now staring at him. "What?"

Marth gave a smirk. "I knew you'd take a liking to him immediately."

"Hey hey," Ike said, hiding his embarrassment. "I said he is a nice person."

"I'm just joking," Marth said. "I only meant it as in you'd grow fond of him. All of us have upon meeting him for the first time. He's a very pleasant person to be with." And then the prince stood up from his seat. "Anyway, I'm glad you had a good welcoming. I must go back to my room now. I'm spent, and need to wake up early for the tournament tomorrow."

Ike dropped his mouth. "Wait, what tournament? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, did you not know?"

"No! Link failed to mention it!"

Marth gave a knowing smile. "Not a surprise. It's because he's in it."

Now this caught Ike's interest even more.

"Look Ike, I can read it on your face. You're still doubting the boy's abilities. So let's say I'll come get you for breakfast at eight tomorrow, and then we'll head on over to the arena together. Link is up against some pretty good opponents tomorrow, including Bowser himself. It will be an interesting match. Now goodnight. I'll be on this floor in room 327 if you need me," and with a wave, Marth opened the door and left.

Ike was still sitting on the couch, flabbergasted at the announcement. And then he remembered Marth's earlier words.

_Do not underestimate him…He has defeated the majority of the fighters here, including me. _

_More than once._


	2. Chapter 2

Ike yawned at the dining table during breakfast the next day. It was an hour before the tournament, and already there was much raucous before the event even started. The fighters were all talking excitedly amongst themselves, noting the four who are currently missing and preparing for battle.

"Ike, are you tired already?" Marth remarked in amusement. "This is quite unlike you. You were always the one to wake up early."

"It's not that I'm tired," Ike said with a sigh, "It's that I'm still processing everything around me." Just then, a blue blur zoomed right across the dining table, sending strands of Marth's and Ike's blue bangs flying with an invisible wind.

The blue blur immediately stopped at another table, pulling down the bottom lid of his eye and sticking out his tongue. "You're too slow!" And then he zoomed away, with Kirby floating in the air trying vainly to follow him.

"Was…that a blue hedgehog?" Ike asked, mind boggled.

"Yes, that's Sonic," Marth said nonchalantly, drinking his cup of morning tea. "He's the fastest one here. No one can catch up to him. But in case you ever encounter him in the arena," Marth leaned forward with a mischievous smile, "just keep in mind that he doesn't like water."

Right at that moment, there was a splash and a gasp, and the two males turned their heads to see the blue hedgehog lying on the ground, soaked. Next to him stood a laughing Wario with an empty bucket.

"What's with him and buckets?" Ike made a face.

"Hello handsome!"

The two companions redirected their attention to the guest at their table.

"Are you ready to see your very first tournament?" Princess Peach flirted.

"Yes, I'm rather looking forward to it," Ike nodded.

"Who are you hoping to win?" Marth asked.

Peach let out another girlish giggle. "Why, Link of course!"

For some reason, Ike suddenly felt his heart leap at the mention of that name.

"Told you he was popular with the ladies," Marth remarked, drinking out of his cup of tea again.

"Peach, you ready?" Samus the bounty hunter walked over.

"Yes! Let's go!"

Ike watched the two women leave the dining room to head down the hallway towards the arena.

"Hey Marth, I'm going to go on ahead. I'll just meet you at the benches." The mercenary got up from his seat.

"Sure, I'll see you," Marth waved, still enjoying his tea.

Ike walked out the dining room doors, casually strolling through the large hallway.

_Do not underestimate him…He has defeated the majority of the fighters here, including me. _

The mercenary hummed to himself and frowned, looking up in deep thought. Is it possible that the nice, friendly boy with such innocent eyes was really a top fighter? The images seemed to clash, and Ike scratched his head, thinking it over. As he continued walking, he saw a cardboard box lying on the floor next to a wall.

_Now why would someone leave that there?_ Ike decided to let someone else pick up the box and toss it in the trash, and continued walking pass it.

"HA!"

"WHA?" The mercenary nearly fell backwards as Snake suddenly popped out from underneath the box and tossed it to the side.

"Hm, your observation skills are low. I expected more out of you after all the things Marth said about you." The man lit a cigarette. "But I guess that just means my stealth and ability to stay invisible is unsurpassable."

Ike shook his fists and yelled with his finger pointed, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Who the hell hides in a cardboard box?"

"Hm?" Snake blinked, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. "No one can see me, and therefore, I am able to observe my enemies closely. By the way, you have a piece of oatmeal sticking to the right side of your mouth."

Ike quickly rubbed his mouth before glaring at the man before him. He made a mental note to kick every cardboard box he sees from now on. "So are you heading to the tournament?"

"Yes," the mysterious man blew another puff of smoke. "I'll catch up with you. You go on ahead first."

_Not like I was asking you to come with me,_ Ike thought in irritation as he turned around and continued on his path to the arena.

* * *

The arena was huge, as Ike expected, but the structure seemed twice as big with all the seats nearly filled as crowds chatted and cheered in excitement for the day's event. Walking up the stairs, Ike found the crew of fighters and joined them at their seats.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome!" The Pokemon trainer exclaimed.

"It will be interesting to see Donkey Kong's nephew go up against Bowser," Fox commented.

"Wario, if you can't eat your food quietly, I'm going to shut your mouth for you!" Samus warned as the foul man next to her continued to munch loudly on his bag of popcorn, hot dogs, and nachos.

"I wonder how Link will hold up against Meta Knight."

Ike turned to the voice next to him.

"Meta Knight is really fast and quick, and is probably the fastest one next to Sonic," Zelda continued.

"Well, has Link fought with him before?" Ike asked.

"No, he has not. This is the first time, so it will be interesting. Today's fight contains a diverse set of fighters. But Bowser, who's a heavyweight, will certainly make things tougher on everyone."

Ike raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Are you worried about your hero, Zelda?"

"You will address me only as Princess Zelda," the woman stated plainly with a slight tone of sternness.

"Huh?" Ike blinked in surprise.

"Only those who are closest to me can call me by my name alone."

Ike lifted an eyebrow before throwing his hands behind his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand, _Zelda_."

Zelda felt her Hylian ear twitch, and she silently glared at the mercenary out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, there was a loud cheer in the crowd, and both Zelda and Ike looked up to see the four fighters appear on the floating platforms. Bowser was cracking his knuckles, stomping on the floor in eagerness. Meta Knight swung his sword around, testing the air. Diddy Kong waved to the audience with both hands, extremely excited and further rousing the crowd. Link hunched over, pulling on his boots before standing straight up to adjust his armed gloves. Noticing the cheer from the crowd, Link looked up and smiled, waving to the section where his friends sat.

"Link! Link!" Peach waved her hands, whistling loudly.

"Diddyyy!" Donkey Kong called out in a low full voice, pounding his chest proudly.

"This is going to be an interesting fight."

Ike turned to see that Marth had sat on the other side of him already.

"Let's see how Link holds up against Meta Knight," Marth commented, and then turning his eyes to Ike, he added, "Glad that this will be your first match to see."

Ike blinked before returning his attention back to the fighters.

Soon, the announcer began introducing the fighters over the intercom, and the crowd went wild with excitement. The fighters all got into their respective positions and stances, ready for the tournament to begin.

* * *

Ike could not believe his eyes. Marth was right about the fighters here. Never has he seen such skills and passion displayed as the ones in the tournament. He watched as Meta Knight revealed his stealth and speed, quickly taking down Diddy Kong, who in turn had some secret tricks up his sleeves with his trusty rocket launcher. Bowser was a scary sight in himself, with his ability to become three times his original size when he knocked out a shiny ball that floated in the air every once in a while.

"Whenever you see that, make sure you hit it," Marth had explained to him over the noise of the crowd. "It will increase your abilities and strength, and allow you to pull out your secret moves or weapons for a limited time, thus giving you an advantage over your opponents."

Ike watched in horror as the giant lizard creature stomped his way through the platform, knocking down his opponents until he shrunk back to his original size.

But what impressed the blue-haired mercenary the most was the Hylian in green garb. The moment the match began, Link's warm smile and innocent gleam disappeared. In their replacements was a look of blue-eyed fierceness, sharpness, and intensity. Ike felt his heart stop for a second at the sudden change.

Marth was every bit right in his vague words about the young hero.

Link launched at the fighters with an element of surprise that left some of them stumbling back. He had with him a variety of tools and projectiles, ranging from bombs, arrows, a clawshot, and a boomerang. But most impressive of all was his swordsmanship. Link swung his sword like no other, twirling it in circular motions with a deadly spin. He was not as fast as some of the fighters in the arena, but his sword certainly made up for it with its speed. By halfway through the match, Ike found himself solely focusing on the young hero.

Link leaped into the air with a beautiful aerial, sword in hand to strike Meta Knight below. The mysterious knight would have dodged the hit with his speed, but unfortunately for him, Link had just a split second before dropped a bomb on him, thereby leaving him slightly disoriented. By the time Meta Knight had recovered, he found himself struck out of the arena, flying off the platform and into the air. The only ones left now were Link and Bowser, with Diddy Kong long ago gone after being defeated by the lizard.

"I will have to apologize to Ganondorf later for having crushed you before he had a chance," Bowser snickered at his opponent, stomping his feet loudly in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Link bounced in place in his fighting stance, licking his lips in preparation. His blue eyes showed a ferocity and passion that left Ike's heart pounding with excitement. And then, as though the audience all held their breaths at once, the sounds of Bowser's growl and Link's battle cry ripped through the air.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the match?" Marth said, standing up along with everyone else as the crowd began making their way towards the exit.

"Wow," Ike only breathed, eyes still entranced by the empty platforms in the arena.

"I knew Link could do it!" Peach jumped up excitedly in girlish glee.

"I have to admit, I expected more out of Meta Knight," Samus said with her arms folded. "I thought it would come down to him and Link, not Link and Bowser."

"That lizard…heh. I eat lizards for breakfast," Snake remarked, dropping his cigarette and grinding it with his foot to the ground.

"Ike, let's say we go down to the locker room and meet Link. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you after the match," Marth suggested.

"Okay," Ike nodded, getting up from his seat.

* * *

The hallways were filled with people as they exited the doorways, and it took a while for Marth and Ike to reach the stairs that led downstairs to the men's locker room. By the time they arrived, some time had passed by.

"I hope he's still there," Marth said. "At least, I'm hoping Bowser doesn't give him any trouble in the locker room. That lizard should know better than to start something after losing." He opened the door and stepped in, finding the area nearly empty.

Ike glanced around, searching around the rows of lockers.

"Oh, perhaps they all left already," Marth blinked. "Guess we took too long to get here."

Just then, there was the sound of a locker door shutting, and the two turned their heads and proceeded to walk down an aisle. Nearing the windows, they saw the hero of Hyrule taking off his armed gloves and putting them into a bag before feeling his wrists. His sharp instincts suddenly alerting him to the presence of others, Link looked up and saw Marth and Ike standing a few feet away from him.

"Marth, Ike," Link beamed, that warm smile gracing his face once more.

"You did good out there," Marth held up his hand, high-fiving the young man.

"That was definitely impressive," Ike said sincerely, stepping forward.

"Oh, thanks," Link blushed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "When will your match be?"

"Hm?" Ike blinked, and then turned to Marth for an answer.

"Ike's will be next week," Marth replied. "He will have this week to prepare. As for the opponents, they're still working on the charts, but the information will be announced sometime tomorrow."

_I would have appreciated you telling me this sooner_, Ike made a face at his friend.

"Great! I'll be sure to be there watching." Link grinned eagerly.

Ike instantly found his heart pounding again.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech and an even louder crash, surprising the three men.

"What-what was that?" Ike cried out.

Marth sighed. "Sounds like Diddy Kong tripped on his own bananas again. Excuse me for a second while I go check up on him." The prince disappeared around another aisle of lockers, leaving the hero and the mercenary alone.

"Looks like my new home will take some getting used to," Ike smiled uneasily.

Link chuckled. "Don't worry, I can help get you better acquainted with this place." He proceeded to continue brushing himself off, and began tying the strings on the sides of his tunic that had loosened from the fight earlier.

"Here, let me help you with that," Ike offered, taking the strings into his own hands and thereby surprising Link.

"Oh! I'm fine really-" Link's voice cut off as he watched those handsome, large hands begin tying the strings near the waist of his green tunic. The hero felt his heart beating increasingly fast for unknown reasons as the newcomer stepped close to him. Link looked at the ground, fidgeting with his fingers and unsure of what to do other then wait.

Meanwhile, Ike finished tying the strings when he suddenly realized how close he was to the Hylian boy. He was nearly towering over him, and could see underneath that long green cap and dirty blond tresses the young man's pink cheeks. The mercenary nearly choked seeing the cute, adorable way Link was shyly looking at the ground. Fingers still pinching but now rubbing those soft yet sturdy green threads, Ike wondered why he was suddenly stalling.

"Ahem."

The two looked up, and Link immediately backed away from Ike at the questioning look in those observant hawk eyes of the prince who now stood before them. Ike, on the other hand, only looked back at his friend blankly.

"Diddy Kong is all right, in case you guys cared," Marth raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh! That's good! I'm glad," Link smiled sheepishly, slightly over enthusiastic.

Marth's suspicious eyes turned to his friend. "Ike, I believe Link is tired. Let's let him go back to his room to rest."

Ike looked at Link. "Perhaps you will allow me to help you carry your bag to your room."

"Oh no, I'm okay, really," Link quickly waved his hands. "I'll head on up now. Goodbye!" And thus, the Hylian boy, with bag hanging over his shoulder, quickly left the room.

Later, out in the hallway, the mercenary and the prince walked together in silence. Finally, Marth was the first to speak.

"What was that about?"

"Huh?" Ike asked, blinking.

"In the locker room. I saw the way you were looking at the boy."

"Oh," Ike let out nonchalantly, putting his hands behind his head.

Marth looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Ike, let me tell you this. There is one person in this whole arena who is fiercely protective of Link."

"Oh?" Ike raised an eyebrow and looked to the side, pretending not to care.

"And that is Princess Zelda."

"Hm. Her," Ike merely remarked. And then, he paused and turned around, realizing that Marth had stopped walking just a second before and was now standing behind him.

"In all seriousness Ike, I just want you to know that you should be careful around her. What you saw that day is not her fullest abilities. You have not seen another…side of her." He raised his head. "She is very close with Link, and will do anything to protect him, just as he had done for her back in Hyrule. Whoever wrongs the hero will unfortunately suffer the wrath of the Hylian princess."

"So…what's your point?"

Marth blinked.

"What are you trying to get at? Are you saying I would go bully him like everyone else?" Ike asked accusingly in a serious tone, his eyes revealing a fierceness and intensity.

Marth, surprised by this reaction, blinked back.

"Or, do you have something else in mind? Tell me, _Prince_ Marth, what is it that you think I would do to Link?"

This question certainly caught Marth off guard, and the prince found himself speechless for an answer. In fact, he wasn't quite sure why he was so worked up about this situation at all to begin with. He quickly chuckled and waved off the comment. "I'm just kidding with you, Ike. In all seriousness, I only wanted you to know that Princess Zelda and Link are very close friends, and the two look out for each other, that's all."

"Oh, I see," Ike turned back around, his back facing the prince once more. "Well then, let's continue walking. I want to get to the training room so that I can begin honing my skills, especially since you had neglected to tell me that I would be up in a match in less than a week!"

"Oh my, I apologize for that. Oops," Marth feigned apologetically, looking away with a mischievous smile.

Ike grumbled about something before continuing to walk forward. Within a second, Marth was next to him once more.

"But really, I'm surprised you're so worked up. Aren't you always ready for a fight no matter the time or day? Didn't you once say you can fight anyone with your eyes closed?"

"Har har," Ike grumbled, cheeks tinted in embarrassment as his words came back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

Night fell, and the blue-haired mercenary wiped the sweat off his drenched bandana. He had trained for hours, striking the wooden dummies in the training room with his sword, over and over again. His muscles were beginning to feel sore, but Ike welcomed it. It proved to him that he was training hard. Looking up at the clock, he realized that he had not eaten, and it was already late. Dropping off his belongings back in his room, he then headed downstairs to the main floor and walked into the dining hall. It was rather empty, save for a few fighters seated at different tables, minding their own business. Grabbing his meal at the counter, Ike headed towards the tables when he noticed Link eating alone at the one near the front.

"Ike!" Link waved, motioning for the mercenary to come sit with him.

Smiling, Ike joined the young man at the table. "Late dinner?"

"Hm," Link beamed, digging into his bowl. "I took a long nap and then walked around the area before coming here to eat. I didn't realize I had been walking that long. Must have been lost in my train of thoughts."

Ike chuckled.

"What have you been doing?" the Hylian asked.

"Training," Ike said, biting down into his sandwich. "After seeing the way you fought today, I decided perhaps I need to brush up on my skills more."

"Oh! I bet you're fine. You must be ten times better than me," Link chuckled.

The two then entered a conversation that ranged from Samus's mysterious metallic suit (which Ike had yet to see) and Wario's constant rude behaviors. As Link talked, Ike couldn't help but feel that he was already close to the hero, as though the two had established a close friendship. There was an unexpected warmness, and the mercenary felt he was already quite at home as he watched this young Hylian chat away.

"HA!"

"GAH!" Both Link and Ike nearly fell backwards in their chairs, surprised by the sudden appearance of Snake standing right before them from across the table.

"Right in front of your faces," Snake emphasized each word slowly, pointing at them with a smile.

Ike's eyes wondered to the cardboard box behind Snake. Since when did that box get there?

"You two still have a lot to work on," Snake dropped his hands on both of their shoulders, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Just how do you do that-"

"Subtlety!" Snake snapped, cutting off Ike. "It is the art of being a special ops agent. I'm afraid I cannot reveal my secrets to newbies like you. At least, not for now."

_How unfortunate for us that we won't know how to hide in a cardboard box,_ Marth rolled his eyes.

"I'm done," Link swiftly stood up, surprising both Ike and Snake. "I'm going back to my room. Ike, would you like to come by?"

Ike blinked before nodding with a smile. "Hm." He stood up as well, picking up his trash.

As the two men began to leave, Link suddenly yelped at the feel of a hard slap to his bottom.

"Snake!" Link cried out in anguish, his face beat red.

"Sorry," Snake lit a cigarette. "With pants as tight of those, your ass is just asking to be slapped." Another carton of milk flew into Snake's face. Samus had just entered the dining hall to grab a snack.

"You put out my cigarette, bitch," Snake glared slowly, flicking the wet cigarette out of his fingers.

"Good," Samus snapped back, grabbing a banana from a bowl of fruits at the counter.

"Let's go!" Link declared, quickly rushing out of the dining hall, completely agitated.

"Hey! W-wait for me!" Ike called out, throwing away his trash and immediately following Link.

* * *

Back in Link's room, Ike listened to the poor Hylian grumble about the harassments he had to endure from Snake.

"The nerve of him," Link clenched his fists, furious. "My bottom does not need to be slapped every time I see him. Who would do such a thing?"

Ike, sitting on the couch next to the Hylian, leaned on his hand with elbow against the furniture. He thought to himself how he wouldn't mind touching those tight buttocks as well, and quickly brushed off the thought upon realizing what a shamefully dirty thought that was.

"Grr, I can't wait to fight him in a match so that I can shut him up for all the harassments he did to me," Link threw a fist into open air. Suddenly, he heard Ike laughing, and the Hylian turned to look at his guest with naïve, questioning eyes. "What's so funny?"

Ike tried to stifle his laughter. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't really seen you get so worked up before. You're a really passionate person. I kinda' like it."

"Oh, really? Heh," Link said with a shy smile, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to complain so much."

"No, no. It's fine," Ike reassured him, still chuckling.

"Well, how about you? Why don't you tell me more about your homeland?"

"Oh?" Ike blinked. "Okay."

And thus, Link learned about Ike's adventures and family background, having come from a family of mercenaries. The whole time, the Hylian stared in awe at what he was hearing, his blue eyes filled with admiration.

"And yea, that's pretty much it," Ike shrugged, finishing his story.

"So…cool," Link breathed, completely engrossed.

Ike raised an eyebrow and then playfully pointed his finger at the tip of Link's nose, surprising his companion. "Well, now that we both know about each other's backgrounds, I'd say we're well acquainted with each other."

Link blinked before beaming with a nod, "Hm. Then let's be best friends!"

Ike felt his heart flutter, surprised by this declaration. And then, with a smile, he nodded in agreement. "Yes, best friends."

* * *

**...**

**Next chapter is rated M!**

**Major M!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M!  
**

**

* * *

**

For the next two weeks, Ike and Link became the best of friends. The two often ate together and trained together, exchanging tips on fighting skills and tricks. At times, Marth would joke about Ike's closeness to Link, teasing his friend to be careful before the women at the arena become jealous. Princess Zelda also noticed the bond between the hero and the mercenary, and as much as she was not fond of the blue-haired male, she was nevertheless glad that Link was able to make such a close friend who often protected him from the bullying of others.

By the third week, Ike had participated in two matches, successfully wining in both. He was quickly becoming popular with the ladies himself, often drawing the attention of Princess Peach, much to Mario's chagrin. He had also become friends with Samus, and was amazed by the stories of her travels through space, a subject that was completely foreign to the mercenary. But the main reason that Ike had quickly become comfortable with his new home was because of Link. He had grown increasingly fond of his new friend, and the two even often hung out together into the late hours of the night. One time, the two were chatting on Link's couch about the latest tournament that included Sonic and Snake, with Snake left like a fool at first for not being able to catch up to the extremely fast hedgehog, but rebounding at the end by using his head and outsmarting his opponent with a bazooka.

"Sonic can get kinda' arrogant at times, so I guess this teaches him a lesson," Link chatted on, not noticing that his friend was gazing at him.

Leaning on the couch, Ike was admiring those silky strands that continuously brushed against beautiful fair skin and the corners of those mesmerizing blue eyes. He found himself becoming more entranced with the Hylian, and often stared dreamily at the hero's handsome face. So innocent and pure, not to mention completely oblivious. And Link's personality was too adorable.

"Ike?"

Ike blinked and realized that Link was looking at him with large eyes. "Huh?"

"I said, do you think Samus will be able to beat Snake in the next round? Those two have a strong rivalry."

"Oh, yea, I think she can kick his ass any day."

Link didn't laugh at the comment. "You know, if you find that I'm jabbering on too much, you can tell me."

"Huh? No, no," Ike quickly reassured him. "It's just that…" Ike found his hand reaching up to touch those long blond tresses next to Link's ear, "You have really beautiful hair."

Link immediately blushed full on red at this comment, and he stiffened, unable to move as he watched Ike stare strangely at him, fingers pinching the strands close to his face. For a second, Ike's thumb accidentally brushed his cheek, sending the Hylian's heart leaping in surprise.

"Ike…?" Link said shakily, unsure of what was going on.

Suddenly, Ike snapped out of his trance, and he quickly pulled back his hand, coughing into it. "Excuse me, I think it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." And swiftly he went out the door, leaving Link gaping at his couch.

Walking down the hallway, Ike found his heart pounding uncontrollably. Those blond strands, those rosy cheeks, those innocent naïve eyes, and those luscious pink lips…

Ike suddenly caved in against a wall, his head lowered as he leaned against the surface. This is bad, he thought, the sweat beginning to trickle down the sides of his temple. For the last three weeks, he had found himself acting more and more strangely around the boy. Certain urges were beginning to pop up at the most unexpected moment, and he was finding it harder to hold himself back from…from…

Ike lifted up his head with a gasp. _Whoa there, what's wrong with you, get yourself together_, Ike told himself. He held his head in his hand and strained his mouth. The more he hung out with Link, the more he was imagining things about the Hylian that no man should be having thoughts about.

Especially of another _man_.

Ike pushed himself away from the wall and continued walking in the direction of the staircase. He looked at his hand, remembering the feel of silky smooth hair between his finger tips. But really he wanted to touch those soft, rosy cheeks…

_Whoa, not again!_ Ike reprimanded himself, stopping the train of thought. _Concentrate, concentrate. You have another match coming up. _Taking a deep breath, he marched himself back to his room. That's right, he was looking forward to the next match with Link in it. He enjoyed watching the hero fight, the Hylian displaying extreme courage that left Ike with even more admiration for his friend. And those grunts Link makes during battle, would those be the sounds coming out of his mouth in bed…

"GAH!" Ike cried out, grabbing his head in agony.

"Are you practicing a battle cry or have you lost your marbles?"

Ike swirled around, shocked that someone had heard him, and found Samus staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Oh, Samus, hi!" Ike covered up the strange tone in his voice.

Samus eyed him suspiciously. "Just what are you doing in the hallway this late in the night?"

Ike felt himself caught for breaking the rules, even though he didn't. At least, not yet. "Um, um, well, what are _you_ doing this late out in the night?"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "I was hungry, so I went down to the kitchen to grab a snack. And you?"

"Well, um, I was talking with Link, and we ended up talking longer than expected, heh," Ike chuckled uneasily, shrugging his shoulders as weary eyes looked away.

Samus continued to watch him carefully before saying, "Okay…" and continued walking in the direction of her room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ike dragged himself to the floor above.

* * *

One sunny afternoon, Link dropped by Ike's room to see if he was interested in visiting the local marketplace nearby. Realizing that he has not really explored the area outside of the arena, Ike agreed and so the two headed in the direction of a monorail that would take them to their destination. It was a perfect day to be out, and the good friends thoroughly enjoyed themselves, browsing the shops and even running into Samus and Kirby at a candy store. After eating dinner, the day was finally getting late and the two headed back to the monorail station.

"I'm amazed by such wonders of the world," Ike remarked to Link as the two waited for the train. "I have never seen so much in a single month."

"I feel the same," Link beamed. "It's really quite exciting over here."

Finally, the monorail arrived, and the two packed into the train with the crowd of shoppers also wanting to get home.

"Ike! Link!"

The pair looked up to see Samus waving along with Kirby on the other side of the crowd in the same tram.

"Yo!" Ike waved back with Link, the two now standing next to the windows in the cart.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling of complaints, and the travelers looked up to see Jigglypuff pushing its way through an already packed train.

"Sing! Me sing!" Jigglypuff cheered by itself.

Samus, Kirby, Ike, and Link all gasped in horror as the pink Pokemon took out a microphone.

"C-coming through! Sorry, excuse me!" Samus started pushing her way desperately through the crowd, reaching the Pokemon just as it began to sing "Jig-gly-puff-"

The Pokemon found its mouth clasped over.

Ike breathed in relief as he watched this scene. The last thing everyone needed was to be put to sleep on the monorail. But his relief was short-lived, for he noticed the Pokemon begin shaking in anger and expanding. To the horror of everyone, Jigglypuff showed its true name as it got bigger and bigger, pushing the people around it towards the corners of the tram and creating a chain reaction.

Ike gasped and turned around just as he felt his back pushed forward by the crowd towards the window, right into Link. The two men found themselves launched against the glass along with the others. Ike struggled to push himself up from the window, trying to give him and Link, who was right between his arms, some space.

"Stop it!" Samus cried out in dismay, trying vainly to keep the Pokemon from getting any bigger. "Kirby, quick! I need you!"

Kirby saluted her and tried to make his way through the crowd.

Meanwhile, Ike felt his body press up more against Link's, and his heart fluttered at being in such close physical contact with the Hylian. And that's when he looked down and saw that Link's face was red.

Completely red.

Blinking curiously, the mercenary noticed that the hero was now frowning, and upon Ike getting pushed further against the blond man, Link suddenly let out a small high-pitched cry.

Ike shook, the blood nearly leaving his face. Swallowing, he looked down, and his eyes widened in horror to see that his knee was up right between Link's two legs…

And pressing against a certain private area.

Ike gasped, and he tried to pull away, except the crowd wouldn't allow him. The tram was too packed and there was no more space as the Pokemon squeezed everyone up against one another. The mercenary watched helplessly as Link suppressed a whimper, shaking and biting down on his lip in this uncomfortable position.

"Kirby! He's won't stop getting bigger!" Samus cried out.

And bigger the Pokemon did get, further pushing everyone against different corners of the train. Ike kneed Link further, hearing the hero gasp in shock at the pressure. The mercenary could feel sweat dripping down the side of his head.

_This is bad. This is really bad._ He swallowed, his throat going dry as he watched that erotic flushed face before him that left his heart pounding wildly. The crowd pushed against Ike's back, and Ike pressed against the hero again, feeling no doubt the other's manhood begin to harden.

"KIRBY!" Samus yelled at the top of her lungs as the crowd began to complain in anguish.

Ike sucked in his breath, watching as Link looked up helplessly at him with a painful ache. So adorable…

The mercenary pinched his nose, suppressing a nosebleed.

Another push, and Link let out a short whine.

Oh gosh, Ike felt like he was about to faint from blood loss. Well, perhaps he should've grabbed those extra napkins back at the restaurant earlier.

"NOW!" Samus screamed.

Ike looked over his shoulder and saw just in time Kirby open his mouth wide and suck in the Pokemon with a swoop. In a split second, Jigglypuff was inside of Kirby, who suddenly expanded himself, launching everyone against the walls and windows and sending Ike pushed up completely against Link and the glass.

Link let out a loud cry, nearly killing Ike, and the mercenary and the hero spent the rest of the monorail ride in that awkward position until they reached the arena.

* * *

It was probably the longest ride ever, but Ike found himself savoring the feeling of Link buried against his body, despite the guilty knowledge that his knee was pushing against the poor hero's painful hard on. The two didn't say anything to each other during the whole time, but it was also hard enough to breathe given the crowdedness and Kirby's massive size. Finally, the monorail reached its destination, and everyone rushed out of the tram, with Samus and Kirby squeezing out as well, much to everyone's relief. The last two to get off was a very flushed Hylian and a very turned on mercenary.

At the bottom of the monorail station, Samus, Kirby, Ike, and Link met up.

"Well, looks like we'll have to take him to the disciplinary committee," Samus said, patting Kirby's stomach. "This Pokemon has caused enough trouble. I need to talk to the trainer about this." Samus leaned to the side to see Link facing the other way behind Ike. "Um, is he okay?"

"He's all right," Ike quickly covered for his friend, who was desperately tugging down on the bottom of his tunic to cover the tent in his pants. "We'll be on our way now. Bye!"

And with that, the pair left in separate directions.

Walking towards the arena, Ike subtly looked at Link from the corner of his eye, and saw that the boy was still completely flustered and uncomfortable. Neither said anything to each other. Finally, they reached the arena and entered through the doors. As they walked into a hallway, Ike grabbed Link's arm and pulled him into the men's restroom. Shutting the door securely and locking it, he turned around to face the surprised hero.

"Go ahead and relieve yourself. It must be painful right now," Ike said sympathetically.

Link blinked. "But…I don't need to go to the bathroom."

"No, I mean, go _relieve _yourself. You can do it in the stalls if you feel self conscious," Ike motioned, although he was wondering why he added that last remark, as though he was actually subconsciously hoping to see Link touch himself-

_Whoa, another dirty thought. Bad Ike, bad!_

"Um, um," Link stammered, pulling down on his tunic. "I'll just go to my room. It'll go away in a while."

Ike blinked, completely boggled. "Huh?" And that's when a thought that was completely incomprehensible and unimaginable struck his mind like a horrifying lightning bolt.

No…way…

"Link," Ike began slowly. "Do you know how to…touch yourself?"

The hero blinked with large, questioning innocent eyes.

And that's when Ike dropped his face into his hand in utter disbelief. Is it possible that this young man who is his age has never…masturbated?

The mercenary looked up, and with determined eyes, gently pushed Link against the wall, surprising the hero.

"What-" Link began.

"Allow me," Ike said, and he slid his hand down Link's pants.

Link cried out in shock and pushed the mercenary's chest. "Wait!"

"It's painful, isn't it?"

Link froze, confused, and watched as his friend leaned forward.

"If you don't get that taken care of, it may worsen," Ike said huskily in a low voice against the Hylian's ear.

Link shut his eyes, heart fluttering at that deep, manly voice. And then he twitched as he felt the hand wrap around his erection and begin stroking. Link's eyes widened in shock, the hot sensations immediately overwhelming the hero, and the young man trembled and gasped, blue orbs startled by this unknown pleasure washing over him. Completely flustered, he meekly pushed against Ike's chest once more. "Stop…" he protested unconvincingly.

Ike watched as the hero's blue eyes glazed over, and he swallowed, enjoying the sweet sounds coming out of the young blond male. Wanting to spice it up more, he teased the slit of the length with his thumb, emitting more sounds out of his friend. Oh, what sweetness.

Ike leaned forward and rested his chin against the hero's forehead, enjoying the feeling of smooth, tender skin within his hand. He fingered and rubbed and massaged, and pulled back to see the hero nearly melting in his touches. Link looked like he was about to cave in as his breathing became erratic and his eyes stared drunkenly back at him. Rosy red cheeks further turned Ike on, and the mercenary licked his lips as he stared at the pink ones on the handsome face before him. He increased his strokes and buried his face against the side of Link's hair as the hero whimpered and panted, the young man's knees about to buckle. Suddenly, there was a shudder and a short jerk, and the hero let out a small cry as he came in Ike's hands.

Link let out a huge sigh of relief. He felt his body weaken and about to slide to the floor if it wasn't for Ike catching him in his arm in time. Slumped forward, Link gazed up lazily and froze upon meeting a pair of dark eyes with a strange look to them. His heart stopped for a second, and he could feel hot heavy breath on his skin. His sharp instincts alerted him that something was different about his friend.

"Ike?" Link carefully asked.

There was a pause.

Suddenly, Link felt himself lifted up into the air and thrown over the mercenary's shoulder. The next think he knew, they were out the door and heading fast through the hallway.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf was walking in the halls on the third floor when he saw two figures rush right past him from the staircase. Surprised, he turned around and saw the pair disappear around a corner in a flash. Rubbing his chin, he smiled and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Ike finally arrived at the door to his room, and with shaky hands, he fumbled with the key and finally unlocked the door, rushing in and slamming it shut. He walked to the end of the room and tossed Link onto the bed.

Link felt himself land on the soft mattress before looking up to see Ike standing before him at the end of the bed, the mercenary panting hard with that very strange look in his eyes still. Slightly alarmed and frightened by this change, Link dared to ask, although in a timid voice, "What's wrong, Ike?"

Ike stared at the innocent Hylian on his bed, his heart pounding rapidly with urges that were suppressed for much too long. Unspoken desires sprang to his fingers, and his body screamed to devour the meal before him. His mind was going mad imagining what was underneath that green garb, and he struggled to restrain himself, to resist pouncing on that temptation.

"Ike?"

But that timid voice was threatening to crack his wall.

Ike climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the confused Hylian. He reached out a hand and lifted up Link's chin, watching those innocent blue eyes nervously look up at him. Running his thumb across the bottom lip of that partially open mouth, he could feel Link's uneven breath on his fingers, the warmness of it condensing on his own skin itching to touch. Ike's blood curled with unbearable desire, roused by those inviting lips. And then he leaned forward and kissed the hero.

Link's eyes widened in shock, completely caught off guard. Blue orbs shook rapidly as the hero felt those rough lips on his own that were filling his insides warmly with an unidentifiable feeling.

Ike slowly pulled away to look at the blond male. He saw Link flustered, lips quivering and eyes looking anxiously at him.

And then something snapped inside of Ike. He launched himself at the boy, latching his lips onto the other harshly and devouring him hungrily. He sucked on those luscious lips thirstily, muffling the protests inching out of the corners of the hero's mouth, and probed his tongue in forcefully to lick all over that warm cavern. Ike wrapped his strong arms around the Hylian, his hands grabbing and groping possessively at whatever was within reach.

More. He wanted more! He had a taste of that forbidden fruit, and something unleashed inside of him. The restraints were gone, ripped away, and his long suppressed urges and desires erupted through the surface like a volcano. He dove into that inviting mouth and playfully bit on those now swollen flesh, tugging and pushing and licking. Quickly brushing Link's cap off, he ran his fingers aggressively through those dirty blond tresses, grasping a handful and tugging and roaming demandingly. He sucked those succulent lips, hearing gasps and moans emitted from the Hylian, who was becoming overwhelmed by the hot and steamy kisses. Ike pushed the Hylian down against the bed, his lips still latched on the whole time. He lowered his body against the young male and grinded his hips against Link's lower half, further emitting more cries of surprise. Ike's manhood was raging for desire, and the mercenary pressed himself harder against Link.

"Ike!" Link stuttered, hands pulling on the mercenary who was now trailing kisses all over his neck. "Stop! Stop…!"

Ike nibbled on the corner of Link's neck, leaving a mark. He licked the tender skin and showered it with lustful kisses, trailing back up Link's face and running his lips all over beautiful red cheeks. Testosterone driven hands roamed all over that trembling body, slipping underneath the tunic.

Link's eyes enlarged at the feel of the warm hand brushing against his navel. He tried to pry the hand away, but persistent fingers ran up his breast and toyed with his nipple.

Ike pulled back and watched the hero twitch, trying vainly to push him away. The flushed look on Link's face only increased the mercenary's desire, and thus Ike leaned down to lock lips with that unwilling mouth, robbing the Hylian of more air. And then, with a shameless hand, Ike reached down and grasped those tight buttocks that he had so desired for a very long time.

Link yelped in surprise and felt a hand run down the back of his pants. "Wait!" Link struggled, thrusting upward to avoid the hand but accidently thrusting right into Ike's own aching erection tight within his pants. Ike gasped at the feel, and immediately ran his other hand down to join in the groping of those firm butt cheeks. He watched as Link shivered, eyes looking wildly around and utterly confused. And then, Ike stuck a finger into the tight channel.

"Hii!" Link cried out in a high-pitched squeal, arching his back at the unexpected penetration.

Ike swallowed, those erotic noises encouraging him even more, and he twirled his finger inside that hole, probing and circling. He watched the boy fall into pathetic whimpers as he stuck in another finger with his other hand.

"Ike, this feels weird," Link pleaded, squirming and moving his body around uncomfortably as the fingers inside of him began scissoring. "It's too weird. Stop, I don't like it." His lips quivered. It felt so tight down there.

"Don't worry. I'll only make you feel good," Ike said hoarsely, struggling to hold himself back from pouncing the Hylian too soon.

"Huh?" Link managed to ask obliviously before the mercenary dove for his mouth and stuck in a third finger. The hero gasped and moaned, feeling those fingers dig around him searchingly.

Ike enjoyed the warmness of those butt cheeks as he probed, feeling the entrance begin to get wet. He continued moving his fingers around, loosening those tense muscles. Meanwhile, his mouth tasted the sweetness of that moist mouth, his appetite for the other male increasing twofold.

Link tasted so good.

Ike's arousal pressed up against the inside of his pants, making him uncomfortable. It was becoming unbearable. He will have the Hylian now.

Ike pulled his hands out and flipped the blond male onto his stomach. He then tugged on those tight pants and dragged them down to the hero's knees, surprising Link. Licking his lips at those perfect butt cheeks, Ike's shaky hands went down to unzip his own pants and pull out his aching erection. He watched Link, completely disoriented by what was going on, shiver at the cold air hitting his naked bottom. Ike's eyes filled with wanton madness, nearly losing all control. On his knees, he spread those cheeks apart and began easing himself into that inviting, pink channel.

Upon contact, Link flinched and lifted up his head apprehensively. There was a sharp pain, and he gave a short cry when the pain quickly subsided, replaced by hot tightness.

Ike was using every ounce of his strength to not hurt the hero. He painstakingly slid himself slowly into the tightness, gasping as the muscles clenched around his length. Growing impatient, he let himself thrust in fully at the last inch, feeling the body beneath him tense in shock. There were sounds of coughing and choking as the other male tried to adjust.

Link was shivering, completely scared, and he looked over his shoulder and asked hesitantly in a shaky voice, "Ike?…What did you do?"

Ike grinned at that innocence and naivety. "You really don't know?" He pressed his hand down above Link's bottom.

Link diverted his eyes to where the hand was. And then blue orbs widened, completely mortified. He saw Ike joined together with him at the hip. Immediately, Link began struggling desperately, pushing himself up from the bed. But the mercenary swiftly pinned his wrists down against the mattress, not allowing him to escape. "L-let me go. Let me go!"

"Shhh," Ike shushed the whimpering hero, pressing his face down against that lock of hair and brushing his lips against a Hylian ear to calm the shaking male who was now in a state of panic. "Don't worry," he assured soothingly in a husky voice. "I won't hurt you. Relax. Relax Link." He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of that name. "Link," he whispered again into that pointy ear, kissing it and biting down to make the hero tremble even more. He slowly pulled out until his length reached the tip, and thrust back in slowly, hearing Link let out more pitiful cries.

At first, Ike felt guilty, that tiny voice of his conscience telling him to stop, that what he was doing was wrong. But upon hearing the young man's frightened cries turn into pleasant moans, Ike began thrusting into the male with helpless abandon, swinging his hips freely and gasping at the exhilarating feeling of being inside the hero. He continued to pin Link's wrists hard against the bed as he rocked that body, completely consumed by the warm pleasures gracing his length. He angled himself and thrust hard against a bundle of nerves that left Link catching for breath. He struck the same area again. And Again. And again. He wanted the Hylian to feel every ounce of pleasure even more so than himself. He kissed the back of that slender neck and nibbled, driving more cries out of Link. He watched in satisfaction as fingers curled and blue eyes glazed over with previously unknown pleasure, those rosy cheeks becoming redder as that handsome face fell into more drunken confusion.

Ike licked his lips and thrust and thrust, unable to contain himself anymore. He wanted to pleasure Link senseless so that the hero would be unable to think clearly and become completely intoxicated by the sensations inflicted upon him. He wanted to claim this innocent young man and imprint his own self onto that body and mind, making Link his and his only so that no one else can have him.

Ike buried his head against the back of Link's tunic, biting through the cloth and silently glad that Link had chosen not to wear his chainmail that day. He nuzzled his nose and breathed into the back, thrusting harder as he felt himself coming close. His eyes watched the hero closely to see if he was reaching his climax, and upon seeing that face tip at the edge of orgasmic release, Ike let himself loose and grunted as he released his load into the warm channel. At the same time, he heard Link cry out with the most erotic voice ever, shaking uncontrollably against the bed before falling back into quiet pants and whimpers against the covers.

Ike, breathing hard, released Link's wrists and leaned down to run his hand down those sweaty locks and gently kiss the top of the head. He rubbed Link's scalp soothingly before rising back up and pulling his length out, watching the liquid leak out of the abused entrance. Ike sat on the bed and rested for a moment, eyes staring at the mess he had made. He saw the Hylian shiver and slowly push himself up and turn to his side, aching and sore and completely lost at everything that had just occurred. But when Link reached down to tug his pants back up, Ike immediately dove and reached for the pants first, successfully tugging it off along with the brown boots. The clothing was tossed to the side, and Link was left scrambling on the bed, desperately tugging down his tunic to cover up his naked bottom. But then Ike's strong fingers lifted up the tunic and undershirt and pulled it up swiftly over Link's head, throwing that across the other side of the room as well.

Now completely naked, the hero backed up to the head of the bed, utterly terrified at what was happening. But much to his surprise, Ike climbed off the mattress. Blinking, the Hylian watched as the mercenary began stripping in front of his very eyes, unbuckling his belts and taking off his layers of clothing. Shirtless, the blue-haired male leaned down to take off his boots and pull down his pants, kicking the different articles of clothing to the side. Link's heart raced at the sight of the handsome man towering over the bed, those perfect six-packs, toned muscles, and a very big manhood hanging proudly before his very self. The hero suppressed a gulp as his nervous eyes wondered all over that perfect body, never realizing how built and fit his friend was. And then he looked up and watched Ike slowly run his hand through his dark locks, pushing the bandana off his head to reveal thick strands of blue hair that fell over his face.

There was a momentary silence as Ike's naked shadow hovered over Link. And then, the mercenary climbed onto the bed and devoured the hero.

For the rest of the night, Ike passionately made love to the young man. He smothered Link with kisses, his hands running wildly up the legs and thigh and waist to taste every part of that sweet body. He thrust inside the hero, his appetite for the Hylian never satisfied, and pleasured him again and again, loving the groans and cries. He wrapped those legs around his waist and grinded against the hero, engrossed with the warmth and forbidden bliss of joining his body with Link's to become one. He groped and massaged and licked and tasted, enjoying the salty skin and tender flesh of one that had been untouched until now. He saw Link protest and resist on occasion, but only to fall back into a pool of puddle as Ike overloaded Link's mind and senses with pleasure after pleasure.

Oh yes, those grunts Link makes during his fights sounded ten times better in bed.

He watched Link writhe with conflicting emotions, thrashing around anxiously and clawing the mattress at what was happening to his body. Just keep thrusting, Ike told himself with his deformed logic. Keep thrusting so that Link would be unable to think and would only feel.

The mercenary's ears drank in the erotic sounds of Link's voice calling out his name over, and over, and over again. What beautiful music the young male was making. And occasionally, the same tinge of guilt would whisper at the back of Ike's mind in the midst of his high, but it was all right what he was doing to the Hylian, right?

Because underneath those crying whimpers and moans, Link was enjoying it too. And thus, Ike pleasured him endlessly, driving the young man mad with mind-blowing orgasms as he tended to the other's aching member. The mercenary kissed those swollen lips, aroused by the erotic look on the hero's face. He watched as Link withered in pleasurable agony under his touches, whining and mewing wildly and loudly. He squeezed his arms tightly around the body and showered him with affection, filling the other man whole with his seeds. Sweat drenched skin, wet streams of saliva, and tousled tresses mixed with one another as the pants and groans filled the confines of the room.

Ike was completely engrossed with the hero, satisfied upon hearing Link finally fall into fits of incoherent jargon as the mercenary's hands roamed all over the hero's body, sending pleasant tingling sensations that rendered Link's mind blank and overloaded his senses.

Ike wasn't sure how much time had passed by, but honestly, he didn't care, because time didn't exist at that moment. The only thing around him was the beautiful young man attached to him at the hips. Ike straddled the hero and swung his hips, thrusting and thrusting in an upright, sitting position while the male beneath him lay on his back on the bed, arms limp against the covers. When Ike paused for a moment to rub those smooth legs around his waist soothingly, he saw the hero turn his head towards him.

With squinted tear stained eyes, Link looked at him and asked in a cracked voice, "Why?"

Ike froze.

The mercenary looked down at those hurt blue eyes filled with confusion, devastation, and hurt of one whose trust has been broken. And then the harsh reality of what he had done to Link came crashing down like a landfill.

Ike gasped, his heart struck with utter shock as he pulled back and gazed at the cum stains and bruises covering the body before him. Coming back to his senses, Ike felt everything go cold in the room all of a sudden, as though a bucket of ice had been dumped on him. A lump caught painfully in his throat, and he continued to stare into those sorrowful blue eyes.

That's when Ike realized that Link never stopped thinking throughout the night. The hero had been fully aware of his body being brutally taken against his will, even if he felt pleasure out of it.

Ike reached out a trembling hand towards that hurt face and caressed the flushed cheek. He stroked the skin with his thumb, still staring into broken blue eyes that silently asked him that one single painful question.

He bit down on his lip, mortified by what he had done, but there was no turning back now. He had already crossed the line, and it didn't matter anymore if he claimed the young male once or a hundred times.

He cannot undo what he has done.

Thus, Ike leaned down, kissing the forehead of the hero, and continued thrusting.

* * *

It was still completely dark outside hours later as the night went on silently. Ike leaned on his side, watching the back of the figure in front of him sleep soundly, noting the steady rise and fall of that peaceful frame. His eyes wondered all over the purple marks left on that fair skin, evidence of their hours of passionate love making, if Ike could call it that. Reaching out a hand, he gently caressed that back and arm, careful not to wake the hero.

_Link_, he mouthed inaudibly.

He pulled up towards the Hylian and gently kissed the shoulder, taking a whiff of that pleasant smell. He looked down at the rosy cheeks basking in an afterglow, thinking to himself how adorable the sleeping hero looked right now. And then, with a twisted pain in his heart, Ike wrapped his arms around the young man, burying his face deep inside those messy tresses.

"Forgive me, Link," Ike whispered, welcoming the warmth of the hero within his arms. And then he fell asleep.

* * *

When morning arrived, Ike yawned and stretched in bed, completely exhausted. Scratching his head, he opened his eyes and noticed that he was alone. Confused, his eyes immediately searched around the room and found his clothes neatly folded and stacked on top of the couch. That's when he instantly returned his attention to the spot next to him on the bed, realizing it wasn't a dream, but finding no one there.

With a groan, he dropped his head into his hand and cursed himself.

Link was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Link sighed as he poured coffee into his cup in the small kitchen downstairs. It was really early in the morning, and he was exhausted, not to mention extremely sore. His half-opened eyes were red from lack of enough sleep, and his back slouched without much energy left. Even the smell of coffee was not enough to fully wake him up at the moment. If anything, anyone who saw the hero in his current state would think he looked like a walking zombie.

Meanwhile, Zelda was strolling through the hallway towards the small kitchen. She had just read the sign on the doors to the dining hall, which said that the area was currently undergoing maintenance and would be off limits for the rest of the morning. Thus, she headed in the direction of the other known area to grab breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Link at the counter, his back facing the door. Grinning mischievously, Zelda tiptoed her way towards her friend with an intent to surprise him. Without warning, she immediately threw out her hands and covered the hero's eyes.

In an instant, the young woman found herself nearly thrown back as she stumbled. The sound of the coffee pot hitting the counter and spilling its contents filled the room, and the Hylian princess opened her eyes and found the hero gazing at her in fright with large blue eyes and a gaping mouth, his arm half out in the air.

Zelda, completely caught off guard, found herself shaken by this unexpected encounter.

Link, feeling embarrassed and ashamed by his actions, quickly apologized adamantly. "S-Sorry Zelda! A-are you all right?"

"I'm, I'm fine," Zelda said shakily. "It's my fault. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay," Link reassured her, and then he noticed the spilled coffee on the table. "Ah!" He quickly grabbed some paper towels and began cleaning up the mess.

"Here, let me help you." Zelda rushed to her friend's side to assist him. As she soaked up the liquid with a small towel, her eyes caught a glimpse of something strange on the corner of Link's neck. Blinking in curiosity, she reached out her gloved hand and pulled down slightly on his collar.

"Ah!" Link yelped, backing away, his hand immediately flying to his collar.

"Um," Zelda blinked, her gloved arm in midair, surprised by this reaction. "Link, what's that on your neck?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Link looked away, rubbing his neck.

"There was some strange mark. Like a bruise."

"Bug bites," Link quickly explained.

Zelda observed her friend. "Link, you're acting strange."

"Hm?" Link blinked back blankly, returning to cleaning the table. "I don't know what you mean."

The princess continued to watch her friend carefully before sighing. "Never mind."

"Yoo-hoo! Morning!" The jolly Mario came marching into the kitchen with Luigi and Princess Peach.

"Morning," Zelda nodded to the crew. She turned to Link and noticed that the hero was concentrating rather hard on cleaning up the table, as though something was on his mind. Finding her friend's behavior rather odd this morning, the princess opened her mouth to ask him when Snake walked in with Samus.

"Seriously, could they not clean the dining hall in the middle of the night so that we wouldn't have to miss breakfast there?" Snake complained, lighting a cigarette.

"It's because there's something called sleep, which is what people do in the middle of the night," Samus shot back.

"Hm, special ops agents like me don't need sleep at normal hours. It is in the middle of the night when it's the best time to act…and attack."

Samus rolled her eyes and opened the fridge to grab a carton of milk.

"Yo, princess, morning," Snake greeted Zelda.

"Morning," Zelda turned her head with a humph, not bothering to look at the man who was irritating her already.

"Clumsy again, Link?" Snake remarked as he passed by, slapping those buttocks hard.

"Ah-aah!" Link cried out in a high-pitched whine. Suddenly, his skin prickled at the instant change in the atmosphere. Blinking, he looked ahead and saw Mario and his friends frozen at their table with shocked expressions, a slab of butter slowly slipping off of the knife in Princess Peach's grasp. Samus stared at him with wide open eyes, the carton of milk in her hand still pouring into the already overflowing cup on the counter. Zelda stopped midway in cleaning the countertop with the towel, her cheeks flustered as her elegant hand looked like it was glued to the surface, unable to move. Even Snake was frozen still, the cigarette falling out of his half gaping mouth.

Link took a deep breath. "I think I'll go back to my room now." And with that, the hero calmly walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, leaving the other fighters still frozen in their respective positions.

* * *

Fully clothed again, Ike quickly entered the second floor and rushed down the hall before stopping at a door. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand, ready to knock. And then he paused, his hand in midair.

What will he say to him? That he was sorry? That oh, he just happened to be out of his mind last night and couldn't control himself, so that wasn't really him doing all of that? Or that he is asking for forgiveness after raping him multiple times throughout the night?

Ike groaned as he dropped his head into his hand. It was hopeless. What will he do? He had ultimately betrayed Link, and the Hylian may never trust him again. He practically ruined their friendship, and it's only been a month since they met! Ike hated himself at the moment. How could he have lost all sense of control last night and humiliated his friend in the worst way possible?

Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile, Link was slowly walking up the stairs, his body aching like no other. Just the simple raising his leg to take the next step up was causing him some pain, especially around his thighs. Upon finally reaching the top, he turned a corner and sighed in relief when he suddenly whirled back around, heart beating rapidly. Peaking at the edge, he saw Ike knocking on his door, waiting for an answer. Why…why is he there in front of his room?

Link gulped nervously and sprawled himself against the wall on the other side as he stealthily stuck his head out again to watch the mercenary knock on his door repeatedly. And then, he saw the blue-haired male sigh before giving up and walking away.

Once Ike disappeared around a corner, Link came out and frowned. Last night's events came rushing back into his head, and the hero wrapped his arms around himself, feeling his heart skip a beat as he remembered Ike's warm hands trailing all over his body and hot burning lips leaving him breathless. Gasping, he shook himself back to his senses and quickly walked down the hall to his door. Fumbling with his key in the keyhole, he finally managed to get the door open and quickly stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He leaned back against it and stared down at his feet, pausing for a moment. His hand went up to his neck, remembering Zelda's comment earlier, and he sighed helplessly. He was going to have to make sure to stay fully clothed for the rest of the day, and avoid the locker rooms and swimming pool.

* * *

Ike walked on the first floor in disappointment. No doubt that Link was avoiding him at the moment, he thought to himself. And with good reason too. After all, he had unintentionally hurt the very person he cared about. Those tear-stricken eyes had looked up at him, and that hurt voice…

"ARGH!" Ike dropped to the floor and grabbed his head in anguish, guilt rushing through him like sharp needles.

"If you're going to practice your battle cry, I suggest you do it in the training room."

Ike jumped and whirled around to find Samus behind him, staring with those watchful eyes. "Oh, hi again, hehe," Ike smiled too widely.

Samus sighed. "You're weird, you know that?" She began passing by him.

"Hey wait!"

Samus turned around, raising her eyebrows.

"Um," Ike began. "Have you seen Link anywhere?"

A blush suddenly appeared on that normally serious face, and Samus looked away. "Oh yea, he was in the kitchen this morning, but then he went back to his room without eating anything."

"Huh?" Ike blinked. "Why did he do that?"

Samus shrugged, trying to act indifferent. "Not sure." And with that, she left.

Ike scratched his head, looking up and thinking. Odd, he had just come from Link's room, and yet it looked like no one was there. Or perhaps Link was hiding in his room and refused to open the door?

The mercenary sighed loudly. He is so screwed.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Zelda found Link unusually jittery and at wits end. The hero was constantly sneaking around corners, looking both ways before stepping out into the hallway. At another time, she found Link waiting outside of the men's restroom, watching whoever's in there leave before stepping inside. The most bizarre sight was Link jumping at every call of his name, every tap to his shoulder, and even every sudden appearance right in front of him.

The princess grew extremely worried, and was wondering what had caused her friend to become so paranoid. Did something happen? Pondering this, Zelda strolled in a hallway around dinnertime, getting anxious.

"Something on your mind, _Princess_?"

The Hylian woman looked up to see the grotesque sneer of the large man leaning on the wall a couple feet away from her.

"None of your business, Ganondorf," Zelda glared, standing up straight to increase her height. She eyed her enemy carefully, slightly insecure without Link next to her at the moment.

"Oh, but it looks like you're quite preoccupied with something," Ganondorf feigned politeness.

"Goodbye," Zelda began walking away.

"If you're not getting any answers from the hero, perhaps you aren't asking him the _right _questions."

Zelda flinched. Stopping, she turned around. "What do you mean?"

"The boy is acting strange today, isn't he?"

The princess didn't answer, standing her ground and remaining on guard.

"Surely you must have noticed."

Still, the young woman did not answer.

"I must say, however, the boy surprises me sometimes," Ganondorf stood up away from the wall.

Zelda took a step back.

Noticing this, the brute man stayed where he was and continued. "You know, I was taking a stroll on the third floor last night, and I have to say, there were some interesting noises at that late of an hour."

Zelda blinked, not sure where this was going.

"But most surprising of all was how _loud_ the hero can be," Ganondorf grinned widely.

Zelda froze, her skin growing icy cold as her heart pounded uncomfortably against her chest. Although still not understanding these vague remarks, she suddenly felt that something was terribly wrong.

Ganondorf smiled and walked past the princess, pausing to only say without looking at her, "You should take a good look at him. His body says it all." And with those words, he left.

For a while, Zelda stood in the middle of the hallway, staring blankly ahead. And then, the bug bite on Link's neck flashed before her eyes. In one swift motion, she turned around and walked fast back to where she came from.

* * *

Link was in the kitchen, struggling to make a sandwich for dinner. The dining hall was still closed, much to his dismay, and he ended up resorting to making his own food. Piling the layers carefully and ignoring the loud chatter in the room from the other fighters, he suddenly heard with his sharp Hylian ears thick heels hit the hard marble floor. Blinking, he turned his head to the door and saw Zelda standing there, looking at him rather intensely.

"Oh, you're back," he smiled. Then much to his surprise, Zelda was walking fast towards him. Before he could say a word, the princess was upon him already.

Zelda cupped his face, peering at him closely.

"What's wrong?" Link asked between smooshed cheeks.

Zelda tilted his head to the left and to the right, leaning her face forward as though searching for something.

The hero was completely boggled by these actions, and just as he thought Zelda was done when she pulled away, the princess asked him, "Where were you last night?"

Link froze. "What…do you mean?" he asked calmly with a smile.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows at the tone in her friend's voice. "Where were you last night?"

Link gulped, torn between telling the truth or lying to his friend. "I…had gone out to the marketplace."

The princess was not convinced, staring into those honest blue eyes unable to lie. "Where were you after that?"

Again, the hero found himself in turmoil.

"Link," Zelda stressed in a commanding voice that was natural for someone of her royal blood, "Did you happen to be on the third floor?" She watched the hero suddenly stiffen. Eyes flashing, she already knew the answer. There is only one person he always visits on that floor. "Were you in Ike's room?"

The question seemed to have struck a strong chord, for the hero suddenly went terribly pale, the color in his cheeks completely gone. Blue pupils dilated, and lips struggled to remain still.

Fingers twitching, Zelda immediately reached out and tugged on Link's collar. And then her eyes widened at the various bruises littered around that fair neck. She moved her hands down and lifted up the tunic.

"Zelda!" Link stuttered, trying to pull his garb back down.

Zelda gaped in horror at the sight of more purple blemishes covering the chest and stomach. She dropped the tunic and gazed up, and then her questioning eyes met blue ones that said it all, the two individuals' minds silently telepathically connecting at the single unbelievable truth. Zelda felt her chest caught with something tight. She gripped Link's arm. "Did Ike do this to you?"

Link tensed and looked away.

"Did he do this to you?" Zelda repeated demandingly, tightening her hold.

The hero only silently looked down at his feet, hiding his face.

Zelda felt herself nearly cave to the floor, unable to accept this. But with every ounce of her strength, she closed her eyes and held herself together. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she opened her eyes once more and released Link, immediately rushing out the door.

"Zelda! Wait!" Link called out, his arm reaching out too late as a few of the fighters looked up in curiosity to see what the commotion was about.

Zelda stormed through the halls in a hurry, her fists tight beside her. She knew there was something wrong with that man the minute he arrived. His brashness and rude behavior to her was just the tip of the iceberg. This, right now, was just plain unforgivable. She searched intently for the blue-haired mercenary, checking the pool and the gym, but unable to find him. She stopped by his room, but no one was present to answer the door. The longer she searched, the more her blood boiled with rage. Just then, she noticed the doors to the dining hall slightly parted. Surprised since the dining hall was supposed to be closed, she headed in that direction.

* * *

Ike sighed as he turned his head left and right in the large dining hall. He knew that the area was supposed to be closed off, but because of that, he thought that maybe Link would be hiding in here. Instead, he found the place completely empty. The mercenary scratched his head in frustration. He had been searching for Link all day long, and already it was evening. What will he do? He must find Link and…and…

Ike fell back against the counter.

And what? Apologize? Just like that? As though the hero would magically forgive him for what he did last night?

Just then, there was the sound of heels clanking against the hard, stone floor, and Ike looked up to see Zelda standing in the doorway, her mouth partially gaped. The two individuals were surprised at finding each other, although each one for different reasons.

"Oh, Zelda," Ike blinked. "What are you doing here? This place is closed off."

"I should be asking you the same thing," Zelda said with a strained voice as she walked slowly forward.

Ike, noticing a strange tone and unusual demeanor, straightened himself as the princess stopped a few feet away from him. The two stared silently at each other for a minute, neither moving at first.

And then…

"Ike, was Link in your room last night?"

Ike's eyes widened, and he watched as a look of intensity began to fill those beautiful royal eyes before him. Heart thumping nervously, the mercenary no doubt knew where this was going. He shouldn't be surprised that this would reach Princess Zelda. But still, he found himself unable to answer.

Zelda took a deep breath, restraining herself. "I will ask you again. Was Link in your room last night?"

Ike continued to look straight at those interrogating eyes, his mouth silent.

Zelda was growing impatient. Her fists clenched, she raised her voice and said, "I found strange marks all over Link's body. Many of them. Now, I'll ask you this one more time, and only one more time." She took another deep breath, "Was Link in your room last night?"

Ike remained still. And then, he stated firmly, "Yes."

Zelda looked like she was about to faint. Her eyes seemed to grow disoriented at first, as though trying to take in this unfortunate information. Meanwhile, Ike looked away to the side, unable to face her as guilt dominated him. And then, there was the sound of a swift swoop. The mercenary glanced up and suddenly felt himself pushed roughly backwards hard against the counter, the edge catching his spine at a painful angle and nearly knocking the wind out of him. Gasping, he glanced down and his eyes enlarged at what he was seeing before him.

Frightening, ruby red eyes stared back at him with an intensity that seemed to pierce through his very soul. The figure before him wore a strange skin tight attire with white wrappings covering the top of the head and partially hiding the unrecognizable face before him. Ike swallowed as he realized there were sharp needles pricking the skin of his neck, the weapons protruding out from between the clenched fingers of this unknown person. Unable to move, the mercenary only used his eyes to quickly search the room, but found Zelda gone. Where…where did Zelda go?

"So you were the one responsible for those marks on Link?"

Ike shook at this strange, low muffled voice. Wait, why is this person asking…who is this?

"Who…are you?" Ike managed to gasp, leaning back as far as he could away from those dangerous needles.

Those red eyes only narrowed, and suddenly, Ike found himself grabbed by the collar and flung across the room, landing harshly on a table and breaking the furniture in half. Coughing and gasping, Ike rolled onto his stomach in pain, shaking himself to his senses, when he found that same figure fast upon him and tugging him up by his cape. There was a sharp kick to his face, and he stumbled backwards, disoriented, when he felt another punch to the jaw. Trying to balance himself, Ike attempted to bring up his arms in defense, but the figure was too fast, and there was a swift kick to his stomach, sending him doubling over. Then, the next thing he knew, he was grabbed by the collar once more and flung across right into the counter. Bouncing off the edge and falling to the ground with a groan, he felt the hand grab his neck and tighten its grip into a choke hold as three spikes protruded from the other hand, ready to pierce right through him.

Suddenly, there was a loud cling that ricocheted in an ear splintering echo, and Ike, who had shut his eyes for a moment, opened them to find a long blade held up before his face, just in time to block the three needles from reaching him. Blinking, he looked up and saw Marth staring down at the other figure, his sword held steadily before him, and therefore blocking the two individuals.

"Sheik, what are you doing? Stop this now!" Marth ordered sternly.

Ruby red eyes only glared back at him silently.

"I said, stop this now! Sheik!"

Still, the other figure held the needles forward, refusing to back away.

Taking a deep breath, Marth stated, "I order you to stop right now, Princess Zelda, before I report you to the committee."

Ike froze at the mention of that name. Wait, what, Zelda?

Red eyes furrowed in frustration before the figure pulled back unwillingly and pointed accusingly at Ike. "This man does not belong here. He deserves to be punished."

Marth blinked and glanced down at his friend, who was slumped against the counter and coughing for breath, blood slightly trickling down the corner of his mouth. Returning his attention to the other, Marth asked, "And why do you say that?"

"Because this man raped Link!" The low voice growled out loudly, infuriated.

Marth shook, eyes enlarged. Not believing what he just heard, he calmly looked at Ike, who was still staring straight ahead silently.

"There is proof! Link was in his room last night, and this foul man took him! Link is tainted with various bruises and marks, all because of HIM!" The Sheikah's finger shook violently, wanting to shoot needles to pierce through that mercenary's face.

Marth's lips fell ajar, unsure of what he was hearing. And then, closing his mouth, the prince looked at the Sheikah and said, "Leave. I will deal with this."

Ruby eyes narrowed, and then, with a swing of an arm, the individual twirled and reverted back to Princess Zelda.

Ike, who had just glanced up in time to see this, blinked multiple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Did…did that mysteriously clad man just turn back into Zelda? Wait, is Zelda a man? Or a woman?

The princess glared back at the mercenary with a deathly warning, her accusing eyes burning a hole through his skull, before turning away and leaving the dining hall.

For a moment, there was silence in the room. Marth, who had his back to his friend, looked over his shoulder and calmly asked, "Is what she said true?"

Ike closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes," he said quietly.

There was a pause.

And then, a punch landed sharply across Ike's face with an iron strength that nearly shattered his bone. Gasping, Ike felt two hands grab him by the collar, tugging him roughly to meet furious eyes.

"Are you STUPID?" Marth yelled.

Ike gritted his mouth, the guilt overwhelming him, but he held his ground and only looked slightly away, avoiding the heavy weight of his friend's gaze.

"I know that you can be brash, Ike. Even impulsive at times. But this is downright the STUPIDEST thing you have ever done!"

Another fist struck Ike's face, and the mercenary took it calmly as the pain seared through the side of his already bruised jaw.

"I brought you here because you are my friend, because you have good talent, because there are good people here. I didn't bring you here to SLEEP AROUND WITH EVERYONE!"

"That wasn't what I was doing!" Ike suddenly defended himself, looking up to meet his friend's angry gaze.

"Then what were you doing?" Marth tightened his grip, fingers seeping into the fabric. "You think you can come here and just do what you like? That because Link is so naïve and innocent, it would be easy for you?"

"No, t-that's not what I-"

"So this whole time you were befriending him, it was so that you could sleep with him?"

"That's not it at all!"

"Then why did you…did you…" The prince shook him violently and cried out, "IKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Ike gasped at the look of pain, disappointment, and frustration on his friend's face. His chest felt tight at the guilt ripping his heart apart.

"Link! He is my friend too. I introduced you to him. How could you do something like that to him? HOW COULD YOU?" The voice trembled with extreme rage and disbelief. "Do you know how kind he is? Do you know what a nice person he is? Do you realize how much he must be traumatized right now? Ike, he trusted you!"

Ike's eyes quivered with utter shame, the harsh words ringing too truly in his pained heart.

Marth took in a deep breath through his nostrils as his throat became strained. "Is this all a game to you? Just something fun for you to fuck around with?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then is he just a toy to you?"

"No! That's not it!" Ike cried out desperately, receiving another punch to the mouth before being pulled forward right into his friend's angry face.

"THEN WHY IS IT?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Marth's eyes shook.

The unexpected words echoed loudly across the large, vast dining hall in a haunting manner, leaving a faint trail in the air followed by the heavy breathing of the two adamant individuals below.

"I'm…in love with him," Ike repeated in a whisper as he shivered painfully and looked down. That's right, he was in love with Link. He had always been in love with Link, having fallen for the hero ever since he met him. He didn't know it at first, but he knew now. He loved Link so much that it drove him mad. He wanted the young man so badly, to keep him forever, but now, he had fucked it all up and hurt everyone in the process.

Marth gasped. Pulling back, he frowned and loosened his grip, slowly letting Ike slip from his grasp and fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Ike said slowly in a hoarse voice, lowering his head as he trembled.

The prince stood up and gazed at the ceiling with conflicting emotions, completely stunned at what he just heard. He closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat as his mind attempted to clear itself. And then, quietly taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, a look of seriousness and sternness replacing his face once more. He glared at the slumped figure.

"You will resign as a fighter. You will no longer compete after your next and final match. I'll give you one week to finish up and make amends. And then, you will pack up your bags, turn in your resignation to the committee, and leave."

And with those words said, Marth turned around, his cape flying up behind him, as the man walked out the large doors of the dining hall.

Left alone, Ike dropped his head into his hand, teeth clenched in a rush of guilt as the knowledge of his true feelings for Link pained him and wrenched his heart.

"Link…" he whispered to himself. "Link…I'm sorry…"

For the first time, the mercenary didn't know how he could get himself out of a mess.

* * *

The large lizard flipped the deck of cards in his hands, shuffling the pile at a small round table.

"We playing Goldfish or real Poker? It's just the two of us," Bowser hissed, trying to keep the small deck from falling out of his large claws. "Stupid cards."

Ganondorf smiled, leaning on the table with both hands supporting his chin. "Either is fine with me."

The two individuals were in a small recreation room dimly lit, the curtains closed to block out the sunlight, much to the preference of the current occupants.

Bowser observed the man. "You look rather happy today. Did you squash another bug running in the hallway where he don't belong?"

The Gerudian only smirked. "Just deal."

"Poker it is. For two. How lame," Bowser distributed the cards. "You have a match with Link in two days. He already defeated you twice. Reckon you'll finally beat the boy this time, or face another humiliating loss?" the lizard hissed amusingly. But much to his surprise, his companion grinned wider.

"In this next round, I will crush the hero."

Bowser paused. "Sounds like you have a trick up your sleeves. What is it this time?"

"Oh, that I cannot tell you. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a secret," Ganondorf sneered mischievously, baring his large teeth.

The lizard raised a curious eyebrow. "You are up to something as usual, although you refuse to tell me."

"Because it is unnecessary," the other man replied, grinning sinisterly as he rubbed his leather clad fists. "However, I am looking forward to this next match with the boy." Gold eyes brimmed with eagerness and dark anticipation. "I know this time how to defeat the Hero of Hyrule."


	5. Chapter 5

It was already getting late, past the hours of dinnertime, and Marth patrolled the halls of the first floor one last time, making sure that everything was in order. Given the status of Special Rank A Fighter, the prince had unique responsibilities and rights that were included with that title. He was to make sure that there were no unnecessary disturbances, and maintain order amongst the fighters, who sometimes lose themselves and get into heated arguments and debates. He was also the one to enforce the no fighting rule outside of the arena, and had the right to decide whether a violator should be brought to the disciplinary committee or not. But never had he encountered a situation like he did today. This problem with Ike and Link was way out of his league, and the prince was quite conflicted about what to do.

Speaking of which, his eyes suddenly caught sight of the hero wondering aimlessly through the hall near the kitchen area.

"Ah, Link," he greeted, noticing in surprise the young male jump in fright before quickly waving back to him.

"Hi Marth," Link tried not to stutter, hiding the anxiety evident in his smile.

Marth stopped in front of him. "Did you just finish dinner?"

"Hm," Link nodded. "Although I'd prefer the dining hall. I'm not really good at making my own meal."

Marth smiled as he watched his friend chuckle in embarrassment. And then, his eyes observed the hero closely.

Link paused uneasily, noticing this. "Um, is something the matter?"

Marth stayed silent as he watched him carefully. Strange, he could not see any noticeable change in the blond male, however, he was also well aware that this subject must be extremely uncomfortable for Link to bring up. Perhaps Zelda is one better to talk it over with the hero, since she was the one that Link apparently told. Not to mention the poor young man must be completely humiliated by the incident, further discouraging him from saying a word about what happened. So instead of making Link feel even more uncomfortable and embarrassed, Marth only lifted up a hand and gently patted Link on the top of the head.

Link blinked, surprised by this gesture.

"If you need to tell me anything, feel free to let me know. I'm your friend too," Marth offered with kind eyes.

The hero, confused by this, only replied, "Um, thanks." And then he slightly blushed.

Marth smiled. Link is so adorable. No wonder Ike fell for him…

Ike!

Marth's eyes changed, and he clenched his other fist beside him angrily.

Link, his instincts once again alerting him to a sudden change, gazed up . "M-Marth, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Marth blinked, and then realizing that his friend seemed quite uneasy all of a sudden, he quickly coughed and said, "I'll be on my way now. You should go back to your room and rest. You have a match in two days." The prince left.

Link blinked a few times, quite unsure of what just happened exactly. So he headed for the stairs and went back to his room.

Meanwhile, as Marth finished his final round of patrol, he thought bitterly to himself, _Ike will leave in a week, and then he will not be able to hurt Link anymore. The idiot! He's lucky that Link is either too nice or too embarrassed to report such an unforgiveable act!_

Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted upon encountering Ganondorf in the middle of the hallway.

"Good evening, Prince Marth," Ganondorf sneered.

Marth narrowed his eyes and nodded in all seriousness, watching the fighter carefully. "Good evening." It was never pleasant running into this man. As he was about to pass him, he heard Ganondorf say to him,

"I am looking forward to this match in two days. I've been waiting for my chance to fight with the hero once more."

"Well then, you better make sure you prepare yourself well beforehand," Marth spoke curtly, not interested in prolonging this conversation.

"Yes, true. True. Well, you enjoy yourself for the rest of the evening. The next match, I guarantee you, will not disappoint. It will be _very_ interesting."

Marth paused in his footsteps. He turned around and watched as Ganondorf walked away and disappeared around the corner.

What was that all about?

* * *

Link entered his room and closed the door behind him. Sighing, he set his shield and sword to the ground, stretching his arms at the feeling of lightness again. He yawned and proceeded to take off his tunic when his hands paused at the drawstrings. Flashes of Ike caressing him, kissing him, inflicting strange hot sensations on his skin rushed through his mind like fire. Link shook, and he tried to steady his breathing. His body began to feel hot, and he wrapped himself again, his face flushed. He shut his eyes tightly, remembering the whispers of the other man's voice in his ear, calling out his name. Link dropped his face into his hand, feeling feverish. He tried to ignore it, but his body reacted without warning, and he struggled with the mixed emotions inside of him.

Immediately, Link decided to sit down on the edge of his bed to rest, his body still sore and achy. A hot shower would be good tonight. The hero looked at the door, as though expecting someone. And then he frowned. He had the urge to see Ike, whom he has grown used to having as company nearly every night. Tonight was the first in a long time where he did not chat with his friend. In fact, it was the first day he had not spoken to Ike at all. At the same time, Link found himself hesitant and scared to encounter the mercenary. His heart beat rapidly at the few close calls throughout the day, much to Ike's ignorance. He longed to talk with his friend, and yet he was frightened to see him again. What would happen if the two were to run into each other?

Or rather, would Ike do what he did to him last night once more?

Link shivered at the thought, and he lay down and curled into himself, remembering those warm embraces that left him so confused. He never even knew his body could react this way, especially with another _man_. And at the same time he was scared, because he had no idea why Ike would do that to him. Is it possible that Ike was treating him as someone to fool around with? The man was charming and popular with the ladies, but would that mean that he was also interested in just playing around with men? Link groaned and buried his face into the bed. Perhaps Ike never intended to be friends with him from the beginning. Perhaps Ike saw him as just some new plaything for him. The thought pained Link a great deal, and the hero didn't want to dwell on it anymore. He felt more stupid for believing he could befriend the mercenary. Instead, he just became another target for bullying by the newcomer.

_Link_…

Link covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly, still hearing that raspy voice. But if Ike was really just using him as a plaything, why did things feel so…good last night? The hero had been in mental turmoil throughout the whole ordeal, but he had to admit that gosh, those electric sensations – Link had never experienced such pleasures before, and because of that, last night overwhelmed him and scared the shit out of him. He didn't even know it was possible for him and Ike to…

Link quickly waved the thought away. It was almost too much for him. He was still frightened, frightened by his friend's ministrations, frightened by his friend's embraces, and frightened by his own body actually responding to those actions. He wanted to see Ike, but the sudden thought of being treated as just another toy flipped his view of his friend, and Link now found himself at a loss at what to do. Perhaps Ike never took him seriously to begin with.

That thought angered Link. He started to become mad, feeling betrayed by what happened. Weren't he and Ike the best of friends? Or was Ike just leading him on in some false dream, only to crush it for his own amusement? This was worse than the bullying from Wario and Snake's harassment combined. Link furrowed his eyebrows. He had been taken against his will multiple times last night. Just what right did Ike think he had, doing something like that to him?

But then Ike's kind eyes flashed before him, and Link felt his heart leap. True, Ike seemed completely different as he took him last night, but towards the end, Link had seen sad eyes that gazed at him with yearning, and he remembered that warm hand reaching out to gently caress his face.

Link grabbed his head and groaned. This was so confusing, and it was driving him crazy. Nothing made sense anymore. What is he to Ike? He was so humiliated last night, and even though it felt good, his body was suffering the consequences this morning. The hero sighed, remembering Marth's strange behavior towards him earlier. He wondered if the prince knew. He hadn't intended on letting anyone know, but now Zelda knew, and…

Oh shit, Zelda!

Link sat up in bed, his heart beating rapidly. If anything, he knew very well Zelda's temper and wrathful demeanor. Jumping out of bed, the hero ran to the door and out the room into the hallway.

* * *

Ike sighed as he dwindled around the second floor, slouching. It was late, but he had not seen the hero all day long. He searched everywhere (while avoiding Zelda), but was still unable to find his friend. That is, if Link would even still consider him a friend.

_Yeah, Ike, I'm sure that Link would magically forgive you and still consider you his friend and you two can go back to your old ways once more like normal_, the mercenary thought sarcastically to himself. And then, figuring that he should give up on wondering around on Link's floor, because that's what he was intentionally doing, he turned a corner to go back to the staircase when there was a loud crash and a short pain that knocked him to the ground.

Falling onto his back, Ike winced and looked up before freezing on the spot. Looking down, right in front of him, was the young blond male in green garb, also on the floor and blinking in surprise with a gaping mouth.

"L-Link!" Ike held out his hand, and then he stopped at the sight of Link jerking back and scrambling to his feet.

Ike stood up, watching his friend with apologetic and sympathetic, painful eyes. "Um…"

The two only stared at each other awkwardly, not sure what to say. Finally, Ike continued, "Were…you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I was, um, going to drop by Zelda's room…" Link trailed off upon noticing something. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Ike blinked, and then touching his face, he remembered the nicks and bruises from earlier. "Oh, I had an accident. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh," Link only said.

More awkward silence.

Swallowing nervously, Ike opened his mouth to quickly say, "Link, I-"

"I have to go!"

"Huh?" And before Ike could do anything, the hero turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Link opened the door to his room and shut it tightly, locking it securely. Panting heavily, he slid to the floor, his face up against the door still. The encounter scared the wits out of him. He had no idea he was going to run right into Ike. Heart pounding uncontrollably, Link bit down on his lip and shivered. Everything started to feel hot. Turning around, he placed his back against the door and tugged on his collar, trying to loosen it. His body was reacting again, and this confused him even more. Skin and flesh remembered touches and caresses, those cravings and satiations.

Just what did Ike do to his body?

Link's face flushed, and he buried his head between his knees as he sat on the ground. More flashes from last night blazed through his mind, and he embraced his legs and rocked himself as a wave of emotions overwhelmed him.

"Why Ike, why?" he whimpered into his arms.

* * *

Ike punched the wall in the hallway, angry with himself. He should've just outright apologized from the beginning and explained himself, whatever explanation he had that is. But now he lost his chance, and he was furious.

"ARGH!" Scolding himself for his cowardice, he began banging his head against the wall.

"Okay, seriously, Ike, can you not do this in your own room without disturbing everyone?"

Ike looked up in surprise to see the stern face of Samus, who had her arms folded.

"What is up with everyone today? I mean, first Link is acting all paranoid, Zelda is in a pisst off mood that even Snake is staying out of her way, Marth seemed quite out of it when I was talking to him just now, and you're here pounding your head against the wall in the middle of the hallway!" She raised her head. "But I get the feeling that this is somehow all tied in with you. And you want to know why I think that? It's because you're the one with random bruises and traces of dried blood on your face."

Ike gaped before looking down at his feet.

"Now, I doubt you gave yourselves those injuries, save for the bruise that will be on your forehead from banging your head," Samus continued. "But as your friend, I think I deserve to know just what in the world is going on."

The mercenary watched as the woman waited patiently, strong eyes demanding an answer. And then, sighing, he began with, "I fucked up."

* * *

"You, are a dumbass!"

"I know," Ike lowered his head.

"No really. You are a dumbass. A STUPID. DUMBASS!"

"Yes, I know."

"I mean, are you STUPID?"

Ike flinched, remembering those words from Marth earlier. The two individuals were sitting outside in the courtyard at the entrance to the garden. No one was in the vicinity at the hour, and only the sounds of crickets disturbed the night air, save for the current conversation going on at the moment.

Samus groaned as she shook her head. "My gosh, Ike. Seriously?"

"I…don't know what to do." Ike said, depressed. "I screwed up. I've been trying to talk to Link and apologize, although I don't know what good that will do. But I want to at least explain myself, although I don't think he'll listen either." Ike bemoaned his current situation. "Are you going to hit me?"

Samus blinked, surprised as the thought didn't occur to her. Instead, she responded plainly, "If anything, Link is the only one right now who has the right to hit you."

Ike didn't say anything. He gazed out guilty into the darkness of the garden that was dimly lit by the mini lights lining the path.

"So, one week, huh?" Samus said, looking out at the garden as well.

"Yeah."

"That's not a lot of time."

"I know. But it's better than nothing. I think Marth is being more generous than necessary because it's me."

"I agree," Samus sighed. "But really, it pains me to see you and Link like this. I hope you figure something out. At least Link will be distracted for now by his match coming up the day after."

"You'll be in it too, right?"

"Yeah. Me, Link, Wario, and Ganondorf." Samus's eyes darkened at the mention of that last name. "That guy creeps me out."

"He creeps everyone out," Ike said, not really paying attention as his mind wondered back to Link and those innocent blue eyes staring in pain at him.

The two didn't say much after that, and the crickets continued to sing their repetitive tune throughout the night.

* * *

The next day went on as usual. Or rather, as usual as could be. Everyone chatted amongst themselves excitedly about the upcoming match. Zelda was distant from everyone, much to everyone's surprise except to Ike, Marth, and Samus. Many times, Ike had the urge to go talk to Link, wanting to apologize. But every time he found the young man training hard in the gym, or practicing his sword maneuvering out in the courtyard, the mercenary lost his courage and only receded back into the background, quietly watching his friend practice unnoticed. And whenever he saw Link slightly stagger, rubbing his bottom from the soreness that still resided, Ike's heart further wrenched in more guilt. At times he had the urge to jump in front of Link's sword when the Hylian was doing his spin attack. Perhaps Link would forgive him them.

Yeah, right. Not even.

And thus, Ike and Link practically had no contact with one another for the rest of the day.

The next day, however, everyone rose early to grab breakfast in the dining hall, eager to see the match.

"Can't wait to see Samus when she loses her suit and reverts back to her original form," Snake grinned lecherously.

"Gross," Peach glared. "Can't you be more decent? I'm trying to eat here."

Ike sighed as he slowly ate out of his bowl of cereal, alone. Kirby walked by twice to find out what's the matter, but the mercenary only shook his head and continued eating. He was not hungry, and was anxious to see the hero. In fact, every chance to see the hero greatly brought up his hopes, only to dash them down at the remembrance of what he had done. He looked up and saw Zelda eating at another corner, alone as well. Marth was nowhere in sight, already arriving at the arena to finish up some duty before the match. And the other four missing individuals were the fighters themselves, preparing in their locker rooms before heading out.

Ike picked up his tray and dumped the bowl, not having an appetite at all.

He must talk to Link.

* * *

Down in the locker room area, Link lifted up his foot on the bench to adjust his boot. There were the sound of footsteps, and he didn't bother glancing up at first until his heart skipped for some unknown reason. Instincts alerting him, he looked up to find Ike standing a few feet away from him.

The two stared, neither moving.

"Link," Ike began.

The hero looked back at him blankly.

Ike opened his mouth, trying to find the words. He watched as clear blue eyes continued to look back at him with no reaction whatsoever. Unable to read the young male started to make the mercenary nervous. "Um, I…"

The hero continued to stare at him silently.

Ike was starting to lose his nerve. "I need to talk to you-"

"I have to go," Link spoke plainly, turning around and adjusting the straps holding his sword and shield together.

Ike blinked, surprised, and opened his mouth.

"The fight is about to begin," Link stated, not giving the other man the chance to speak. And with those words said, the hero walked away, heading for the doors to the arena.

For a moment, Ike stood there, stunned by the cold behavior of his friend, but not surprised at all as well. After all, Link must be mad with him. Possibly furious. Or rather, definitely furious. Even though the hero didn't say much, Ike could see the coldness in that gaze, a coldness he had never seen before. Sighing, he left the locker room to head for the bleachers of the arena, completely dejected.

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly in excitement before the match, with the popular Samus attracting whistles and even inappropriate jeers from the males in the audience.

"Hey Samus! Take off that suit of yours!"

"You don't need no armor. Just strut your stuff! WHOO!"

"Argh, how annoying," Peach grumbled at the comments. "Must they be so testosterone driven?"

"They're red-blooded males, what do you expect?" Snake remarked, lighting a cigarette.

"Can you not smoke over here? We're trying to breathe," Sonic complained in front of him, receiving a kick to the head. "Ow!"

"Shut your trap! I'll put out the cigarette if you can defeat me in the next match," Snake grinned.

Ike ignored the conversations going on around him as he leaned on his elbow and watched those floating platforms position themselves in the air, a fighter on each one respectively. The only time he looked away was at the presence of someone sitting next to him. Much to his luck, it was Zelda.

_Eek!_ He nearly exclaimed out loud as he jumped at the sight of the stern princess. _Is she going to try to kill me again by turning into that..that…Sheik or whatever?_ But the woman didn't bother looking at him at all. Ike sighed. So, it looked like the princess was going to give him the silent treatment for now, which isn't too bad, considering he deserved worse. And that's when he noticed Marth taking a seat two rows below him, right next to Mario. _He must be doing the same too_, Ike said to himself silently with a sombering thought. And then, the crowd roared, and Ike saw the four fighters wave to the crowd.

The match was about to begin.

* * *

All four fighters fought fiercely amongst each other, with the match prolonged longer than expected. So far, there were no individuals knocked out.

"Oh my, this is such a great match!" Peach cheered. "Go Samus! Go Link!"

The audience roared even louder after Samus reverted back to her zero suit form, having lost her space suit after failing at her final smash attempt.

"I always love women with big guns," Snake commented, receiving a smack to the head.

"Don't say such indecent things," Peach criticized.

Out on the platforms, Wario and Ganondorf teamed up on a single landing. "Let's get rid of Samus first while we have the chance. She's not as powerful in this form," the latter grinned.

"Hehe, my pleasure," Wario let out a robust laugh, pulling out his motorcycle. The two solely aimed for Samus, leaving Link surprised. The hero quickly leaped on the platforms, trying to save his friend.

"The fuck?" Samus used her whip to slash at Wario, but she missed Ganondorf from behind and found herself receiving a deadly blow. Another punch landed on her face, and then a kick to her stomach, and she coughed out tiny spats of blood as Wario suddenly hit her with his motorcycle.

"Samus!" Link cried out, jumping into the air and using his sword to slash through the fat man's vehicle.

Wario turned around to defend himself while Ganondorf, taking advantage of this opportunity, did a one-hit KO on the bounty hunter. Samus went flying off of the platform with a cry, much to the crowd's shock.

"Hehe," Wario jumped back, dodging Link's sword. "Good job, Ganondorf. Now it's us two against the hero-Huh?" The stout man stared dumbfounded at a large fist flying straight towards his face.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" There was a loud squeal as Wario went flying out of the arena, emitting a cheer from the audience.

"Did-did Ganondorf just knock Wario out?" Snake blinked, confounded.

"Why would he do that? It would've been two-to-one. Why not go for Link first?" Sonic remarked.

Even Ike, Zelda, and Marth, along with everyone else, gasped at this strange scene. What in the world is Ganondorf doing?

Back on the platform, Ganondorf chuckled sinisterly at the hero, who was twirling his sword in a fighting stance before him. "It's just me and you, _Hero_," the larger man sneered in exciting anticipation.

"Your loss," Link smirked. And then the two ran towards each other and struck a harsh blow.

Ike gritted his teeth as he watched the two fight. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this. He glanced at Zelda next to him, who also had a look of concern on her face. No doubt the princess sensed something too.

"I don't like this," Snake bit on his cigarette before dropping it to the floor and grounding it with his foot. "This is a very counterintuitive strategy."

"Hm, hasn't Ganondorf gotten more stupid?" Peach frowned.

_I highly doubt it, _Ike thought silently, watching the match wearily.

In the arena, Link leaped up into the air with a cry, landing a blow on his enemy's armored arm. Doing a back flip, Link got back into his fighting stance, waiting for his opponent to make a move.

"Having fun? I can do this all day," Ganondorf snickered.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I'll defeat you again."

"Ah, such determination. I wonder if you display such ferocity when you're in bed too."

"Eh?" Link blinked. And then, suddenly, Ganondorf was upon him, his large fists on either side of Link's head. The hero barely dodged the smash hit, ducking just in the nick of time and rolling on the ground away. Sword in hand, Link thrust forward at full speed with a cry.

Ganondorf swiftly turned his body away, his hand gripping the left wrist of the hero and whispering into that long Hylian ear, "Those cries and grunts you make turn me on. They sound just like the ones from two nights ago."

"Huh?" Distracted, Link didn't know at first that he was lifted in the air by his wrist and thrown to the side. The hero did an aerial and landed on a platform below, feeling his opponent land a few feet away from him as well. "Enough talk. Let's finish this," the blond male stated firmly, getting irritated.

"Oh? Are you getting tired already? Perhaps your body is already at its limit."

"Heh, actually, _I_ can go on all day," Link smirked.

"But surely you must be sore still."

Link felt his heart stop for a second, and he watched his enemy carefully.

Ganondorf revealed a conniving grin at this noticeable change. "After all, you must have been so worn out. Who knew you were capable of being so loud at that late of an hour?"

Link shook, the color draining from his face. Heart pounding, he gripped his sword tighter and launched forward with another attack. "AHHH!"

Ganondorf jumped in the air, flipping over the hero, and then landed just in time to kick backwards and knock the hero down onto his face.

Link leaped onto his feet and turned, ready to parry another attack, but instead found his enemy laughing robustly. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you're so _easy_." Seeing the confusion on the hero's face, Ganondorf further added, "Had I known you'd be so easy, I would've taken you myself."

The comment infuriated the hero, and the young male took out a bomb and threw it at his opponent, but much to his shock, Ganondorf caught it in time and tossed it back. Link leaped into the air onto another platform, avoiding the blast, when he saw his enemy appear unexpectedly before him in midair and wrap his arms around him, bringing him down and smashing him into the ground, hard.

Link crawled away, disoriented, as he struggled to get on his feet, his sword and shield scattered.

"My my, losing your focus already, _Hero_?" Ganondorf tasted that name with delight.

"What is going on?" Peach remarked from the bleachers. "Are those two…talking?"

"This fight is being dragged on longer than usual. In fact, I'm not seeing as much fighting," Snake complained.

"Link is not himself," the Pokemon trainer noted. "He seems to be losing his balance."

Ike gripped his hands as his brows furrowed nervously.

Back on the platform, Link threw his boomerang, missing Ganondorf by an inch.

"Your skills seem to have gone down," the enemy remarked in amusement.

"Shut up," Link glared, receiving his boomerang back in his hand.

"Perhaps that whole incident is bothering you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the hero snapped.

"Oh really?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, seeing the young man starting to become unsettled. "Then I guess you must've enjoyed it. But that's not a surprise, considering the noises you were making."

Link threw out a fist with a roar, wanting to wipe that grin off that ugly face, but Ganondorf caught his fist and squeezed, drawing a painful growl out of the hero.

"You look disturbed," the larger man snickered. And then, leaning in, he whispered into the hero's ear, "Is it because deep down, you knew that you were just a toy to your friend?"

Link's eyes widened, and he kicked Ganondorf in the stomach, sending the man doubling over in surprise. He then swung his foot when, unexpectedly, his enemy caught his ankle and swung him around two times before throwing him into the air.

Link, with his quick reflexes, immediately used his clawshot to hook onto the side of a platform and reel himself up. Somersaulting into the air, he landed on the platform safely, and then used the same handy tool to retrieve his sword and shield.

"Nice recovery, _Hero_," Ganondorf bared his teeth maliciously. "But it appears that you haven't recovered completely yet."

"Stop the chit chat." Link swung his sword. "We'll end this now."

"Oh, but I'm not done," Ganondorf raised his head. "Shouldn't you know the truth?"

"The truth?" Link blinked blankly.

Meanwhile, Samus, who was down below on the ground tending to her wounds, looked up as she heard snippets of the conversation. "What…is going on? Link, what are you doing?" She gasped, cradling her right arm in pain.

In the bleachers, a commotion began to erupt. "Why are they not fighting? C'mon! Get on with it!" Snake exclaimed excitedly from the stands.

"Sit down, Snake!" Peach ordered.

"Snake's right. Why are those two stalling?" Sonic commented, annoyed.

Ike swallowed apprehensively. Something is terribly wrong.

Back on the platforms, Ganondorf held out a hand in a false kind gesture. "Allow me to explain it clearly to you."

"Like hell I'll believe you," Link spat.

"Heh. I thought you'd say that. But that's rather hypocritical of you, considering the bearer of the Triforce of Courage is too scared to confront the truth."

"I'm not scared! HAAAAAAH!" the hero ran forward and swung his sword, missing Ganondorf and feeling himself punched in the stomach. The strength in the blow was deadly, and he spat out some blood before stumbling backwards, holding his shield out ready to defend himself.

"Look at you! You're so reckless!" Ganondorf jeered. "Are you that afraid to know what you were all along to your friend? Or are you too humiliated to admit that you were so ignorant and naïve for believing that he cared about you at all in the first place?"

The words struck like knives through Link's heart, and the hero started trembling with rage and anger as nervous sweat dripped down the sides of his temples. "Shut up! Just, Shut up!"

"My my, it looks like I've upset you. But I guess it's understandable." Ganondorf grinned, enjoying the sight of the hero becoming noticeably distraught.

Down below, the bounty hunter's eyes widened in realization at what was going on. "No…Link! Don't listen to him!" Samus cried out into the air above her.

Ganondorf took a step forward towards the hero. "After all, how hurt and betrayed you must've felt-"

"Link! Don't! He's just playing with you. Don't listen!" Samus exclaimed desperately, her voice drowning out in the crowd.

"When your dear friend used you-"

"Link! Link!"

"Took advantage of your naivety-"

"NOO!"

"Stripped you of your integrity and humiliated you-"

"STOP!"

"Took you against your will-"

"LINK!"

"And tossed you to the side as just another toy he fucked with!"

The words shattered Link into pieces, and Ganondorf smiled widely at the sight of devastation in those blue eyes breaking apart like beautiful fragile glass. Immediately taking advantage of the situation, Ganondorf flew forward and launched a large fist into the hero's face.

"Shit! Link, what are you doing?" Snake cried out, getting up from his seat.

"Why didn't he block it? He was just standing there!" Peach gasped.

Zelda gaped in horror, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Out on the platform, Link stumbled backwards in pain, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth when he suddenly felt a hand grip his neck tightly and lift him up in the air. The sword slipped out of his grasp along with his shield, and the hero found himself holding onto that thick arm for support, kicking around and trying to wiggle his way out.

Ganondorf chuckled. "You're losing your concentration, Hero. It's a shame that someone as pure as you gave up your body so easily like a FOOL!" He slammed Link into the floor, grinding his face against the metal platform, before pulling him up again and bringing him up to his face. "You are so stupid for believing him to be your friend. You should've known, there are no friends here. Everyone's a rival and is only here to fight! Why would they be friends with one another?"

"You're…wrong," Link gasped, struggling to breathe. "It's just you and Bowser and all the other losers who don't understand."

Ganondorf laughed nastily as he watched the other glare at him with daggers. "Really…then perhaps you should include Ike in our group. After all, is he no different from us?" The words seemed to have their intended effect as a look of dismay appeared on that desperate face, and Ganondorf threw the young male into the air.

Link landed on the ground and coughed for air, quickly scrambling to his feet, fists out ready to fight.

"Look at you. You're so rattled up already," Ganondorf grinned. "Because you know the truth! Or do you really still believe in your friend?" He threw out his hand. "Face it! He used you for his own satisfaction!"

"Ike's not like that!" Link cried out, clearly distraught.

"Oh? Then why did he rape you?"

The word struck Link with a horrible blow, leaving him terribly pale.

"He ravaged your body, didn't he? And he _enjoyed_ it." The foul man licked his teeth tastefully. "He enjoyed every bit of it and threw you aside once he was done with you, because from the very beginning, you were never his friend. You were just another toy for him to fuck with!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Link screamed as he launched himself at his enemy in uncontrollable emotions and anguish. He threw out a punch, missing each time, and instead found two punches to his chin and side. Coughing and backing away, he began to stagger, losing his sense of orientation.

"Look how pathetic you look! Still believing in your friend, if you can still call him that." Ganondorf let out a grotesque laughter. "Keep disillusioning yourself if you want, but you'll have to confront it sooner or later. Ike never cared about you. He led you on, luring you into his lair, and got what he wanted. Now you're nothing more than an ignorant fool who willingly let himself walk into the lion's cave." Ganondorf smiled. "You…were nothing to him."

The hero's heart ripped in two.

_Link._

He wanted desperately to hear Ike's voice.

_Link._

He wanted to hear his friend call out his name with that charming smile of his whenever he greeted him.

But all he heard was Ganondorf's words ringing harshly again and again in his head. Boiling with rage, Link cried out at the top of his lungs and grabbed his sword from the ground, rushing forward ready to strike with a deadly blow. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ganondorf grinned.

_I win._

He whirled around, dodging the sword and elbowing Link in the back, knocking the wind out of the hero. And then, before the young male could fall to the ground, he grasped the individual by the hair and smashed him into the platform, the Master Sword tumbling to and falling over the edge, landing straight into the grass near Samus, who stared up in shock at the scene unfolding before her.

Ganondorf punched the hero in the face, and then punched him again, and then again, smashing him in the ribcage and pounding him with full force. The sound of diabolical laughter filled the air. Ganondorf watched in amusement as the hero lifted up his arms, attempting to block the hits but unable to do so as each blow struck him devastatingly.

Peach, Sonic, Ike, and Zelda all stood up from the bleachers, shocked at the scene before them.

"What, what is going on?" Peach stammered.

"Oh no…." Mario shook his head forebodingly.

"Why isn't he doing a one-hit KO or final smash on Link to knock him off the platform? He could've ended the match by now-" Sonic stopped his sentence midway as he watched Ganondorf continue to pound the hero again. And again. And again.

"Oh my gosh…" The Pokemon trainer dropped his mouth.

"He's doing it on purpose! He's not planning on doing a final smash on Link!" Snake exclaimed.

At Snake's words, Ike's eyes enlarged as he gasped in shock, cold chills traveling down his spine. No. It can't be.

"He's going to kill him!" Peach cried out as the punches continued and the audience began to murmur in confusion.

"Stop the fight." Zelda finally spoke, drawing attention to herself. "Stop the fight! STOP THE FIGHT!" She began crying out with increasing volume.

"Marth!" Ike called out to his friend, who was frozen in place at the shocking scene before him. "Marth!"

The prince blinked out of his zone, realizing someone was calling him, and finally turned around to the rows above him.

"We have to stop this! Ganondorf is just prolonging the fight. He's not planning on KOing Link out. He's going to kill him!"

Marth nodded and quickly hopped down the rows and ran down the staircase towards the main area where the committee members resided.

Ike jumped over his seat and followed his friend, with Zelda running close behind him. The three reached the grassy ground near an overhang where Samus was arguing with what seems to be one of the referees of the match.

"You have to stop this! He's going to die!" Samus yelled at the man.

"I'll handle this," Marth stepped in, pushing the surprised bounty hunter aside. "This match must end right now! Ganondorf is in direct breech of the rules by purposely tormenting the other fighter and refusing to do a one-hit KO to end the fight."

The referee continued to watch with a gaping mouth, unsure of how to handle the situation. Meanwhile, Zelda and Ike stared helplessly at the platform as Ganondorf continued to pound away, that devilish smile gripping their hearts.

"Marth!" Ike cried out to his friendly desperately.

"You have to stop this," Marth ordered. "Right now!"

The referee finally nodded and ran back up a flight of stairs to a group of committee members hidden away above the overhang.

Ike glanced up, unable to see clearly since the platforms were so high up and blocking most of the view. Suddenly, there was a loud blare of a horn, indicating the end of a match. Ganondorf stood up, a proud look on his face. And then, much to the horror of the individuals below, Link's arm suddenly draped limply over the edge.

"Link?" Zelda trembled in a small voice, her eyes shaking as her heart began to tighten in fear.

A floating vehicle filled with three armed individuals and two paramedics with a stretcher immediately flew past them up above. Incomprehensible murmurs echoed through the crowd in the arena, and a few minutes later, the vehicle floated back down, leaving the armed individuals on the platform where Ganondorf still stood.

Zelda pushed past Ike and Samus, running desperately towards the grassy area where the vehicle landed. And then, the princess fell into hysterical fits of screams. "LINK! LINK! LINK!"

Ike and Samus immediately ran, the screams piercing their hearts with dread.

_Link._

Ike's mind whirled wildly at the possibilities.

_Link!_

That faint bright smile beamed at him in the back of his mind.

_Link!_

He ran as fast as he could, feeling as though the vehicle before him was so far away.

The two finally arrived at the landing area, and the shock of what lay before them nearly sent them reeling over. Samus covered her mouth, stiffening her gasps and cries of disbelief, while Ike's eyes widened in horror as his chest lost the ability to breathe, causing him to fall to his knees.

The once beautiful tunic and silky locks of hair were smeared with blood, the distinguishable green cap was missing, and the body was completely battered and possibly broken. Before them lay the hero in tatters, his face bruised and swollen beyond recognition.

Link was unconscious.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**I'll try to update with the next chapter soon!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Link! Link!" Zelda's frantic screams ripped through the air, filling everyone's hearts with cold chills. The princess kneeled beside the unconscious man in the stretcher, shaky hands holding his battered face. "Link!" Zelda cried out, the tears beginning to roll down her eyes.

"Get him to the infirmary! Quick!" Marth ordered anxiously.

"We're already going to do that," the paramedic nodded as he and his partner picked up the stretcher and ran inside the arena, the princess following close behind them.

Ike whirled around, glaring up at the platform where Ganondorf stood looking down at them, an ugly malicious smile on his face. The mercenary's blood boiled with rage, and he shook his fist as another hand reached up for the sword on his back.

"Stop."

Ike turned in surprise at the hand holding down his arm.

"Go to the infirmary," Marth stated. "Samus, you too. I'll meet you there. We'll deal with Ganondorf." The prince noticed Ike's hesitation. "Link needs you right now. He needs everyone. Leave us to handle Ganondorf."

Ike finally nodded and ran along with Samus in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

The doctor and two nurses scrambled for bandages, cleaning cloths, and medication as the paramedics lifted Link's nearly lifeless body and gently laid him on the bed. Various chatter filled the air as the other fighters filed into the medical room, checking on Link.

"Oh my gosh," Peach gasped, almost fainting if it wasn't for Mario steadying her.

"This is horrible," Sonic frowned, watching the doctor and nurses tend to the hero.

"This Ganondorf…I will snap his neck!" Snake gritted his teeth, tightening his fist.

Meanwhile, Ike went up to the bed and checked to see if Link still had a pulse.

"We already checked for that. He's still breathing and his heart is beating," the doctor remarked, noticing the mercenary repeatedly checking up on the male. "And I suggest you step out of the way so that I can work."

Ike stood up. "I want to help."

"Fine. We're short on nurses anyway. We only have two. Where's Princess Zelda?" The doctor searched the room.

"I'm over here," Zelda ran over, her shaky hands holding onto a glass jar of red liquid.

"Is this the potion?"

"Yes."

Ike looked curiously at the drink, wondering what it was.

"Link…" Samus whispered, staring painfully down at the injured body as she stood next to Ike.

"We'll give him the potion in a moment," the doctor said. "First, I need those cloths prepared as well as some gauzes and ointments. Nurses! Stop wasting time! Quick!"

Just then, Marth walked in, making his way through the crowd of fighters trying to watch the scene. "Ike!" The prince finally arrived next to his friend and Samus. "How is he doing?"

"They said something about a red potion," Ike said, falling down onto his knees and reaching out a trembling hand to gently touch those now dirtied tattered locks matted with blood.

"The red potion is a special drink from Hyrule. It will replenish his health and heal him faster." Marth watched as his friend began cradling Link's head gently within his arms. "Ike." The mercenary ignored him. "Ike!" Growing exacerbated by the scene, Marth cringed. "What the hell happened on that platform?" He tried to calm himself as he stared at Link's horrible state.

"I know what happened."

The two men turned their attention to Samus, who had her head lowered, her left arm still cradling her right. Zelda turned around as well, overhearing the other fighters.

Samus looked around carefully at them. "I can tell you, but…I suggest we have all the other fighters leave first."

"Huh?" Marth blinked, confused as Ike stood up with a similar expression.

"I'll tell you guys. Just the four of us," the bounty hunter whispered.

Marth, Ike, and Zelda all looked at one another.

And then, as though knowing, Marth turned around and announced to the fighters to leave, rounding them up and pushing them out the door, much to their protests. The door was finally shut, and the room was quiet again, making the atmosphere even graver.

Marth returned to the other three. "Speak, Samus."

Samus took a deep breath. "Ganondorf was purposely distracting Link, throwing him off guard. He was playing mind games with him, and made him completely lose concentration."

"Okay, we noticed that. But what was he saying?" Marth demanded.

Samus subtlety looked at Ike, hesitant, and then took another deep breath. "He was telling Link that he was being used, that Ike only slept with him because he was just a toy to him."

The three individuals all gaped in shock at the revelation.

"Which is not true obviously!" Samus quickly threw in. "Ganondorf was lying to Link! He just wanted to fool Link into thinking that-" But her words fell on deaf ears on one individual, for there was a sudden loud clatter as Ike was pressed up against the wall by a Sheikah in the room.

"Sheik, stop this!" Marth and Samus grasped the Sheikah, trying to wrestle the individual away from stabbing the mercenary with three needles.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" The clad Sheikah screamed at the top of the lungs. "It's because of you that Link is in this current state! It's because of YOU!"

Marth and Samus struggled desperately before finally wrestling the attacker to the floor, leaving Ike coughing at the wall for air.

"Zelda, calm down, turn back to your original yourself. This is not the time for this," Marth attempted to reason with the alternate form of the princess.

"Marth's right. Stop this, Zelda," Samus said, pinning those strong arms down with her one working arm.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone looked up to the shocked expression on the doctor's face.

"There is an injured man in the room, and you guys are FIGHTING?"

The three quickly scrambled to their feet, completely ashamed, as the doctor briskly brushed past them with a nurse and began tending to the wounds. "This is worse than I thought," the man grumbled. "I need that red potion now. He needs to drink it."

Zelda, having reverted back to her form in the process, grabbed the jar on the counter and handed it back to the doctor. The doctor raised Link's head and tried to pour the drink into the swollen mouth, but the liquid trickled to the side.

"We must get him to drink this," the doctor said in frustration.

Zelda quickly walked over and took the jar, trying to make her friend swallow the liquid, but the hero remained unconscious, his mouth tightly sealed. "It's no use. We have to wake him up!"

"But how?" Samus cried out. "He's completely knocked unconscious."

"There's a way."

Everyone looked up to see Ike standing before them. "Here," he held out his hand for the bottle.

Marth stared, recognizing this gesture. Zelda, however, gripped the bottle tighter, not willing to give it up.

"Please," the mercenary pleaded.

"Zelda, just give it to him," Samus soothed the princess.

The young woman frowned and looked at Link helplessly. And then, gazing back at the mercenary, she hesitantly handed over the red potion.

Ike grabbed the potion and took a swag in his mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zelda began protesting before feeling a hand grip her shoulder. She looked up in surprise to see Marth, who was only looking at Ike.

Setting the red potion down on the table beside him, Ike kneeled onto the floor. He pinched Link's nose, propped open his mouth, and latched his lips onto the hero's.

Zelda's brows furrowed with anger. "Why you-" She felt herself held back by the hand still on her shoulder. "Marth!"

"Watch," Marth stated firmly.

Zelda frowned, and she turned back around to see in surprise Ike take another swag of the red potion and enclose his mouth over Link's, small drips of liquid seeping from the side.

"I've seen him do this on the battlefield when he was administrating an antidote to an unconscious poisoned comrade," Marth explained, answering Zelda's silent inquiries.

Ike began coughing at the taste of blood in Link's mouth. Taking a deep breath, he repeated the process of orally giving the red potion to the hero.

"It's like mouth-to-mouth medication," Samus remarked, drawing Zelda's attention. "Now I remember. We had to do this in space sometimes when we don't have an IV present."

The princess lowered her head, and she watched as Ike took a final drink of the red potion before forcing it down Link's throat.

The mercenary finally finished and pulled back, breathing out a sigh.

"Good job. I see you are medically trained as well," the doctor patted Ike on the back with a smile.

"Only a little. Kinda' necessary on the battlefield," Ike panted, waiting for the effects of the red potion to kick in as he watched the hero closely.

The doctor turned to the nurse next to him. "We don't have enough gauges. Come with me. We need more supplies." The medical attendants left, leaving the fighters standing around Link's bed.

Suddenly, there was subdued coughing, and the individuals looked down in shock to find the hero gasping for breath.

"He's waking up!" Samus spoke out excitedly.

Everyone leaned over, anxious to see the hero become conscious again.

Swollen, blackened blue eyes slowly opened, barely seeping through the puffed up skin.

"Link," Zelda smiled, a tear rolling down her eye in relief. "Thank the goddesses."

And then, blinking, Link parted his mouth. "Ike."

The name surprised everyone, and Ike shook, watching as Link turned his head and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Ike. I'm…not just a toy to you…am I?" the hurt voice barely whispered in a painful cry. And then, Link fell unconscious again.

The question shocked the mercenary, gripping his heart painfully, and Ike immediately reached out a trembling hand to hold the hero, replying shakily, "Link, of course not. I-" There was a loud smack, and Ike felt his hand swatted away, surprising him and even Samus and Marth.

"Don't touch him!" Zelda yelled, throwing herself onto Link in a protective, possessive embrace. "You've done enough damage already!" Angry eyes shook violently at Ike, making the mercenary pull back.

"Zelda, calm down," Marth tried to appease the princess, but the young woman ignored him and placed her face next to Link's battered one.

"I have everything I need now, but I will need some help," the doctor returned with the nurse, more supplies in his hands. "Young lady, I suggest you go to the nurse back there. She is waiting for you."

Samus blinked, realizing the doctor was addressing her. "Huh? But I'm fine. This isn't too bad."

"Don't lie to me. I can see that arm is broken," the doctor waved his hand brashly. "Go to the nurse in the back. She will tend to it."

"It's all right, Samus. We'll look after Link," Marth assured her.

The bounty hunter took one last look at Link, a sad glint in her eyes, before heading towards the back of the infirmary.

"Okay, now I need just two of you to stay to help. Unfortunately, we don't have enough nurses at hand at the moment. So, which one of you will volunteer?" The doctor asked, although already knowing which one will be staying, seeing the princess clinging onto the hero.

"I'll help," Ike stood up abruptly.

"No!" Zelda protested, standing up too.

The doctor blinked, confused.

"Um, give us a second," Marth sighed, brushing the doctor to the side for a moment.

"I'm staying to help," Ike stated firmly.

"You will leave," Zelda stressed through clenched teeth. "I will not allow you to cause Link anymore pain."

Marth walked over. "Zelda, we need Ike's help right now. I won't be able to stay for now. The committee requires me to go back to discuss our next action against Ganondorf."

"Why can't that other nurse over there help out then?"

"Apparently, they have another fighter to attend to as well from earlier."

"Then I'll help the doctor alone," Zelda said stubbornly. "If you don't leave, Ike, I will kill you."

"You can kill me later."

Zelda shook, surprised by this response from the mercenary as she stared at determined eyes before her.

"You're right. It is my fault. And I deserve to be killed for it. But right now, Link needs us. Please, let me help. I owe him at least this much. And more." Ike closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes again. "You can kill me afterwards."

Zelda felt taken aback, not sure how to respond to this.

"There will be no killing going around," Marth sighed, standing between his friends. "Now, you two, stay and help the doctor tend to Link's wounds. I'll be back later to check up on you all." The prince eyed Ike sternly, as though giving him a silent warning to behave, and that he was trusting him for now. And then, he turned around and left.

"Well then, are you two done bickering or are we going to leave this young man to slowly die in pain?" the doctor spoke sarcastically.

Zelda, glaring at Ike, said in a strained voice, "We're both ready to help."

* * *

Link's clothing were stripped to the bare minimum, revealing more of the injuries that were deep, with harsh cuts in the skin and bruised purple skin that continued to swell, much to the grimace of the two fighters tending to the wounds. But luckily, the red potion was already kicking in, stopping the internal bleeding, so that was at least one less thing to worry about.

Zelda and Ike worked in silence, following the doctor's orders as they cleaned up the wounds, applied ice packs to the swollen muscles, and began bandaging the hero. Whatever argument the two individuals had earlier were gone from their minds, for every time their fingers touched the injured hero, their hearts twisted with pain. Both desperately wanted to hold the hero, to cradle the poor young man and whisper sweet words to him, soothing his mind and heart from this horrible incident. But both refrained from doing so, since it seemed awkward at the moment with both present at the same time in that very room, given the circumstances.

Once Ike and Zelda did what they could, the two stayed and silently watched Link, waiting for him to awaken once more. But the hero slept soundly without a stir, his bruised face a constant reminder to them of the horribleness of what happened that day.

A few hours passed, and it was time to change the bandages. This was where Zelda found herself rather incompetent, which frustrated her. Having grown up within the confines of her castle, the young princess was not well versed in the art of medically attending to others fresh from war, save for the basics like using the red potion. Even her magic was limited when it comes to healing. Thus, when Ike became the one solely changing the bandages, having had experience from his days in battle, Zelda grumpily served as his assistant, preparing new fresh rolls and throwing old ones away as she watched Ike's hands delicately remove and apply the white strips to Link's body. The thought of Ike touching a barely clad Link irked her, but given the graveness of the situation, she wisely held her tongue.

Marth came by twice to check up on them and to update them on Ganondorf's status. The committee was still meeting about it, reviewing the match from earlier to determine whether the fighter should be disqualified permanently from all future tournaments. Zelda was impatient, stating plainly that it shouldn't take that long for the committee to make what would be an obvious decision. Ike, on the other hand, only thought about ripping Ganondorf's face off, especially seeing how Link's own face is battered beyond recognition at the moment.

Night finally arrived, and Samus walked by to find Ike and Zelda still sitting in their respective chairs on either side of the bed, watching the hero intently.

The mercenary looked up upon seeing the bounty hunter. "How is your arm?"

"It'll heal," Samus cradled the right arm that was now hanging in a sling around her shoulder. "I got some of that red potion too. Apparently, it'll speed up the bone repair process." She grinned meekly before her eyes fell on Link. "He looks terrible," she frowned.

"I know," Ike stated, rubbing his own tired face with worried frustration.

"Are you two planning on staying here the whole night?"

"Yes."

Upon hearing the mercenary's reply, Zelda had the urge to protest, but again kept silent.

Noticing Zelda's unspoken reaction, Samus gave a small smile and said, "If you two need anything, feel free to come by my room. Or if you need to sleep, I can switch shifts with you and watch over Link." And then she left.

Throughout the night, the two remaining fighters struggled to stay awake, wanting to stubbornly be the one to keep watch on Link the whole night. But exhaustion from the day's events won out, and the two soon dozed off in their respective chairs, the infirmary silent save for the peaceful breathing of the occupants in the room.

* * *

Morning arrived, and Ike shut his eyes tighter as the blinding sunlight seeped through the windows. The air was slightly chilly and crisp compared to yesterday, and realizing that it was already the next day, Ike sat up from his chair in a bolt, heart pounding hard. Looking down, his eyes widened in shock.

Link's face was visible again, the swelling having already gone down over the night. The red potion really did wonders, and Ike made a mental note to find out how to get some. Leaning over, the mercenary reached out a hand and gently caressed those frail cheeks. Link still had a black eye, and there were red blemishes and bruises splotting the skin, but at least the hero looked more like himself again compared to yesterday.

There was a yawn, and Ike looked up to see Zelda waking up in her chair.

Stretching, the princess looked down and immediately gasped at the sight of Link looking less injured than before. Smiling in relief, she also reached out a hand to touch him when she noticed Ike's own on Link's other cheek. Glancing up, she glared at the mercenary, wanting him to back off. The two seemed to be at a standstill.

"Good morning."

Both fighters turned abruptly to see Marth leaning at the doorway. "I see that you two stayed here for the night," The prince briskly walked in, lowering his eyes to see Link's condition. "It appears he's getting better already."

"Yea. I'm glad," Ike said quietly with a small smile.

"What time is it?" Zelda asked.

"Early. 8:15 to be precise," Marth replied, reaching out to gently smooth out Link's tresses which now had traces of dried blood matting it. "Looks like he needs a bath."

Suddenly, there was a small stir, and Marth pulled back in surprise as the fighters leaned in to see Link's eyes twitching. And then, blue orbs slowly revealed themselves in a tired manner. Link began to sit up, only to wince in pain halfway.

"Don't push yourself," Ike quickly said, he and Zelda holding the hero up from collapsing too soon back onto the bed. They gently lowered the young man down onto his back.

Link rubbed his eyes at the brightness in the room. "What…happened?" he spoke hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" Zelda asked.

Link's hand stopped midway as he felt a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Surprised, he pulled back his hand, finding his arms wrapped as well. And then he touched his chest and stomach, fingers feeling the rolls of thin white cloth around him. "What…what…?" the hero seemed to be confused as large blue eyes began searching around the room before seeing Zelda, Marth, and finally, Ike.

"Ike!" Link cried out, sitting up straight too fast, further hurting himself again. "Ah!"

"Link!" Zelda quickly soothed him. "Be careful. You're still injured."

Link observed himself, finding the bruises and blemishes on his body. He then glanced up at his companions. "Um, do I look bad?"

"Pretty bad," Marth answered honestly. "But better than yesterday."

Link paused for a moment. "What happened yesterday?"

The three looked at each other hesitantly, and then explained to him how Ganondorf refused to do a final smash, and therefore prolonged the match by blindly beating him. None, however, included details on the things Ganondorf said to unsettle Link, but it seemed that the hero remembered for as he listened to the retelling of yesterday's event, the young man sometimes stared down at his hands in silence, as though his mind was preoccupied with something.

Later, the doctor came by and gave a nod of approval at Link's condition. "Nice. Looking better already. Although," the older man gently patted the top of Links head, "It looks like we need to get you cleaned. Unfortunately, my nurses are not here yet this early in the morning, but I think you may want to get some of that dried blood washed off now instead of waiting for them. Well, I doubt this young lady here would object to giving Link a quick sponge bath."

The jovial remark sent both Zelda and Link blushing, especially the princess.

"I was just joking," the doctor chuckled. "It would be rather inappropriate, even though you two are close. Well then, what about this young man here who was so kind as to stay the whole night and change Link's bandages?"

"No!" Both Zelda and Ike cried out adamantly simultaneously, nearly throwing the doctor backwards.

"Fine," the doctor furrowed an eyebrow, getting irritated. "I don't see a problem with having a man give another man a bath, seeing how that's more appropriate than having a woman whose not a nurse give him a bath."

Zelda coughed in disapproval at the idea of Ike having a chance to see Link naked and even _touch_ him, and the mercenary blushed brightly while Link hid his face, blood rushing to those long Hylian ears completely red beyond embarrassment at the discussion of who would be washing him.

"Ahem," Marth's cough drew everyone's attention to himself, and he folded his arms in annoyance. "I'll just do it."

* * *

Both Ike and Zelda waited patiently in the infirmary before Marth finally returned with the hero, who was being brought back in a wheel chair since he was still weak.

Smiling, Ike asked, "How was the bath…" his voice trailed off at the sight of Marth looking overly stern in a strangely contorted way, his cheeks slightly tinted pink, while the hero in the wheelchair below him hung his head low, face flushed and body curled within the white robe he was wearing. Both Ike and Zelda blinked in surprise.

"It went well. We got the dried blood off." Marth stated seriously and wheeled Link next to the bed before lifting up the younger male onto the mattress. "He can have his bandages changed now. They're still rather wet, but we had to leave them on to prevent the water from possibly worsening the wounds. Ike, I'll leave the rest up to you." Coughing, the prince added, "I have some duties to attend to this morning. I'll be back in an hour." And without giving Ike or Zelda the chance to respond, the man swiftly turned around and walked out the doors. Unbeknowest to the other fighters, Marth was silently regretting his decision to volunteer to bathe Link, having nearly sustained multiple nosebleeds at the sight of a very adorable Link squirming and whimpering at the feel of warm water trickling down his naked skin from the princes's ministrations with the sponge. The hero was too cute beyond the law of what was allowed, and the prince strained his face and walked faster through the hallway outside to cool himself off.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Ike and Zelda began gathering a clean set of bandages.

"Link, your hair is still wet," Zelda noted, grabbing a towel and drying the locks of wet strands. While doing this, she noticed Link silently gazing down at his hands, as though something was on his mind. Frowning, Zelda finished toweling the hero's hair and set the towel aside at a table. Turning back around, she suddenly stiffened her mouth at the sight before her.

The hero blinked at her blankly, his dirty blond tresses now frazzled and sticking up everywhere like a lion's mane. Even Ike found himself unable to suppress a chuckle.

"What…hey! What's so funny?" Link asked as he looked at his two companions, flustered.

"Nothing," Zelda smiled, running her finger playfully down Link's nose. "You just rest now."

Link blinked a couple times, completely boggled.

"Zelda!"

The three all glanced up in surprise to find Marth already back at the infirmary.

"Sorry, but you need to come with me," the prince huffed, out of breath.

"Huh? What do you mean? What's wrong?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"Apparently, this meeting about Ganondorf is not so simple. The committee wants you to be present, especially since he came from your land, and you are the ruler of that land."

Sensing the urgency in Marth's voice, Zelda nodded and took a step forward when she remembered that Link needed his bandages changed. And that Ike would be the one doing it.

Alone.

The thought disturbed the princess, and Zelda hesitated when Marth interrupted her thoughts.

"Hurry, Zelda. The committee doesn't like to be left waiting." And then, sensing Zelda's thoughts, he added, "And don't worry, I trust that Ike would be on his best behavior." Marth gave his friend a warning look.

Ike gave an uneasy smile in return.

Thus, Zelda left with Marth, and the mercenary was left alone with the hero.

The air was suddenly too quiet, and Ike found himself shifting around in his seat uneasily. "Um, I'm going to replace those bandages on you now." He lifted up a hand, ready to pull back the robe on the hero.

"What am I to you?"

The question startled the mercenary, and Ike retracted his hand, looking into clear blue orbs that now stared back at him. There was no discernable emotion. Link just looked at him.

Ike swallowed, feeling the young man's heavy gaze on him. Struggling for words, he tried to form a coherent sentence in his mind, but his throat was caught.

And then, the mercenary lowered his head.

"I'm sorry."

A long silence hung in the air for what seemed like eternity.

Suddenly, a punch smashed across Ike's face, sharp pain searing through his skin and nearly knocking him senseless. Completely caught off guard, the mercenary barely managed to hold himself together from falling off his chair when he glanced up and saw Link's fist out in midair. For someone who was still recovering from a fight, Link's punch sure packed an unexpected iron strength that surpassed most of those Ike knew in his lifetime of fighting.

Feeling more pain now sting the corner of his lip, where he tasted small traces of blood, Ike winced slightly before staring into large, clear blue orbs again. There was no anger displayed in those eyes. Nothing. Ike was unable to read the young man's face at the moment.

Link withdrew his hand. "Tell me the truth."

The mercenary watched the hero's firm resolve. The voice was not loud, but it was steady and direct.

"Just...be honest with me," Link stated, those eyes quietly determined.

Ike stared back. He parted his mouth slowly, feeling the surge in his heart as his Adam's apple bobbled once in his throat. Finally, he replied, "To me, you…are the very person I fell in love with."

The words startled Link, and the young hero dropped his mouth, blue orbs now widening in shock, not expecting this at all. For a while, the individuals looked at each other, neither daring to move. The hero watched as an apologetic look of pain, regret, and sorrow filled the mercenary's eyes. Ike frowned at him sadly, his face devastated by guilt for committing an unspeakable act against the very person he cared about the most. Feeling his chest caught, Link swallowed, unsure on how to respond before quickly looking away to stare at his own hands on the bed sheet.

The tension in the air weighed heavily on their minds, sucking the oxygen from the room and making it slightly difficult to breathe properly. Inside their hearts was a delicate rope that was so fragile that both suddenly felt they had to tread carefully on lest they break it and come crashing down to the ground.

Finally, with a daring move, Ike reached out and proceeded to gently slip Link's robe off, noticing the hero flinch for a second before remaining still. His hands then carefully removed the now half-dried soggy bandages, trying not to make the hero more uncomfortable than he already was. As each strand was taken off, unhealed wounds were revealed on that quiet body, and not all were physical. The mercenary worked in silence, and Link continued to glue his eyes to the bed sheet as Ike delicately wrapped new bandages on him. Gentle fingers met bruised skin, sending surprising electric currents throughout both bodies, but neither flinched on the surface, even though underneath, both hearts were racing. At one point those long fingers brushed up against the hero's forehead, and the blond male shivered at the soft touches close to his brows as the bandage around his forehead was untwined and replaced with a new one. Link felt that he could almost hear unspoken words in those large hands tending to him gingerly. Minutes passed, and the whole process took a while, but finally, the mercenary was done tending to the hero's wounds.

After trashing the old bandages, Ike proceeded to tenderly slip the robe back onto that still back. And then, he sat down in his chair and watched Link carefully, waiting for a reaction since the hero has not looked at him once during that whole ordeal.

More silence.

Soon, there were the rising sounds of loud heels clicking against the floor out in the hallway, breaking the air, and the princess returned and entered through the infirmary door in a frustrated and infuriating manner.

"The nerve of that man!" She roared. "Is the committee stupid?" She sat down in her chair with a huff next to Link's bed, surprising the two men. Crossing her legs and arms, she complained, "I can't believe they are considering letting Ganondorf stay. That man deserves to have his head cut off!" And then, noticing Link and Ike watching her intently in curiosity, Zelda blinked and immediately gathered herself. "I mean, the committee seems to be conflicted about what to do about the situation. But don't you worry, Link. I'm sure everything will work out at the end and Ganondorf will get what he deserves."

For the first time in two days, Link let out a genuine smile as he nodded. "Hm."

Zelda smiled herself, glad to see Link almost back to his old self. And then, glancing up, she asked in surprise, "Ike, what happened to your face?"

Ike touched the slight cut at the corner of his lip, no doubt the skin around it was now bruising. "Oh, nothing," he chuckled. And then, "I better get going now." He stood up, surprising the other two. "I have some things I need to attend to as well. I'll come back later around lunch." The mercenary gave one last friendly smile before turning around to leave.

Zelda watched as Link opened his mouth at his friend, as though about to say something, only to close his mouth again. The mercenary walked out the doors and the room was quiet once more. The princess sighed before smiling, and she redirected her attention to Link, about to speak to him when she noticed Link continuing to stare intently at the door.

Zelda frowned as she watched this.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Next chapter will be up soon! And thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading them!  
**

**I'm going to try to update faster. :)  
**

* * *

Throughout the morning, the princess kept the hero company, and they chatted about what was going on in Hyrule. It felt like old times again as they reminisced about their past adventures. This gave great joy to Zelda, seeing Link act like his warm self again.

At lunch, Ike dropped by, bringing two lunchboxes with him. The Hylians thanked the mercenary as they each took their respective meals.

"Thank you," Zelda said sincerely.

"No problem," Ike nodded, and then proceeded to leave.

"You're-you're not eating with us?" Link blurted out in surprise.

Ike blinked and turned around, giving a small smile, "I already ate. You two enjoy." And then he left.

Zelda saw the disappointment in Link's face as the hero watched the mercenary go out the door, and she frowned, internally conflicted.

In the afternoon, the two Hylians received many visits from the rest of the fighters. Princess Peach and Mario placed a vase of fresh flowers from the garden next to Link's bed. Samus brought a bag of freshly baked cookies from the dining hall, much to Link's delight, and with one working arm she ruffled the hero's locks of hair affectionately, emitting a giggle from Link. Sonic and Snake came by with flowers as well, although the two ended up getting kicked out by Zelda upon entering an argument with one another and nearly wreaking havoc in the infirmary, much to the doctor's dismay. By dinner, Link was in high spirits. Having so many people visit him made him happy, and he thought to himself how Ganondorf was wrong about the fighters here. They can be friends with each other. Ganondorf was even wrong about Ike-

The hero stiffened at the name. His heart skipped, and his fingers curled around the edge of his blanket. Was Ganondorf wrong about that?

_To me, you…are the very person I fell in love with._

Link held his head, feeling feverish. What is that supposed to mean?

"Are you okay, Link?"

The hero glanced up, embarrassed. "Oh, yea, I'm fine." He scratched his head with a chuckle.

Zelda blinked, and then she saw Link stare at the door again. Frowning, she thought to herself how the hero probably does not know himself that he had been quite preoccupied with the door throughout the day, only to be distracted when their friends came to visit. What bothered her more was that she knew very well who he was looking out for, those blue orbs waiting.

Around evening, Marth and Ike entered the room carrying platters of food.

"Oh dear, you two didn't have to bring so much," Zelda stood up in surprise to help them as Link drooled at the delicious meal coming towards him. And then, she noticed the grim look on Marth's face. "What's wrong?"

"Bad news," the prince stated in all seriousness, as though disgusted about something. "I think you should come with me for a moment. I need to discuss something with you."

Zelda nodded. "Okay." She turned around and looked at Link. "I'll be back in a moment." She carefully glanced at Ike, who was blinking in surprising, realizing that he was going to have to be left alone to keep Link company. And as much as this thought was not comforting to Zelda, the princess knew that Link had been wanting to see him, whether the hero realizes it or not. And so, she left with the prince out the door.

Ike began clearing the small table next to the bed and arranging the food before setting a tray on Link's lap. "Here are some of your favorites," he said kindly.

Link looked down and saw his favorite meal. Stomach grumbling, he immediately dove in when he noticed Ike not eating. "Um, are you going to eat?"

"I already ate," the mercenary smiled.

Link frowned and then stared down at his food, chewing his meal rather dejectedly. There was an awkward silence between the two. Ike watching him was starting to unsettle the hero. Finally, Link spoke. "Um, anything new happen today?"

Ike blinked. "Well, there was…" and the mercenary began describing the day's events, including how Wario has proceeded to bully Kirby now that Link was not available, and Sonic and Snake developed a new rivalry with one another. He added how the fighters were all worried about him, further proving to Link that everyone cared about him, and Samus continued to train in the gym despite her injured arm and Marth's protests. As this conversation went on, the two felt like it was old times again, like the two buddies they were who chatted into the late hours of the day. There was some laughter and chuckles and amusement, but hidden behind the conversation still remained a rift of unanswered questions, unspoken words, and a lingering memory of what transpired just three nights before. So at times the two found themselves in a state of awkwardness, unsure of what the other was thinking, and right now happened to be such a moment.

Link finished his meal, and Ike helped set the tray aside.

"Oh, you got something on the corner of your mouth." The mercenary leaned over to wipe it off with his thumb when he noticed Link stiffen, and then he stopped midair before slowly backing away. Grabbing a napkin, he handed it to the hero. "Here," he smiled gently yet dimly.

Link took the napkin and wiped his mouth before handing it back to Ike to toss away. Again, more awkwardness. The hero stared at his hands once more, unsure of where to look, while Ike shifted in his seat and decided to glance around the room.

Wanting to break the ice, the mercenary decided to speak. "I wonder what's taking Zelda so long-"

"I'm not that naïve you know."

Ike shook, startled by the sudden remark. He looked at Link, who still had his head lowered, staring down at fingers now curling around the blanket.

"I mean, granted that I didn't know how to touch myself, but I do know what sex is! I…just didn't know that's how two men did it…" the last part left Link completely red, and the hero squeezed his hands tighter within the cloth and hid his blushing face.

Ike's own face turned a shade of pink as well, and he frowned as the guilt wrenched his heart.

"And just so you know," Link continued, "I'm not so nice as to forgive you so easily. I was really mad at you. I was really scared that night." Link was firm despite the slight trembling in his voice as hidden emotions began pouring out.

Ike looked at him with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

The two didn't say anything else further.

Finally, Zelda came back, her face flushed with anger. "Great goddesses! This is just unbelievable! It's ridiculous that they made such a decision."

Ike and Link looked at Zelda in curiosity.

"What happened?" Ike asked.

"They're definitely letting Ganondorf stay, and they're giving him another chance!"

"What? That's preposterous!" Ike stood up from his chair, not believing what he was hearing.

"I know!" Zelda sighed. And then, walking over to Ike, she whispered to his ear, "I suggest you check out the new matchup list downstairs next to the dining hall. It was just posted up."

"Huh?" Ike blinked, surprised.

"I just want to eat now," the princess breathed as she collapsed in her chair, tired. She watched as Link began grabbing her tray from the table next to him and hand it over to her. "Thank you, although I should be attending to you."

"Nonsense, you're my princess," Link beamed charmingly.

Zelda felt her heart calm down by this warm kindness so unique to the hero. And then, she saw Ike already head out the door.

The mercenary quickly went down the stairs to the first floor, heading in the direction of the dining hall. _What does Zelda mean? _Ike thought to himself. Upon seeing the all too familiar paper posted on the wall near the large doors, Ike made his way to it and read the matchup list excitedly.

It was the posting for his own next tournament, and the other contestants were King Dedede, Ness, and…

Ike's eyes immediately flashed darkly upon seeing the final name on that list. Squeezing his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white, he glared at the poster.

_Ganondorf._

* * *

That night, Zelda stayed with Link again in the infirmary, watching over him. She slept uncomfortably in her chair, and a few times noticed Link staring up at the ceiling, wide awake as though thinking. She wondered what was on his mind, but didn't want to be nosy and disturb his rest. So she left it alone. By morning, she found herself relieved when Ike arrived with breakfast for them. Realizing that she was in a desperate need of a shower and proper sleep, having been in the infirmary for over two days straight, she reluctantly excused herself to go rest and told Link that she would be back in the afternoon. However, before leaving, she whispered quietly to Ike with a warning tone, "Remember, you got less than one week before you must leave this place. I know Marth's conditions with you." And then she exited the room.

Ike lowered his eyes to the floor, remembering his predicament, and then glanced up upon seeing Link giving him a questionable look. Putting on a smile, he sat down and had breakfast with the young man. The two conversed like old times again, with Ike giving him more updates on the other fighters, and the progress of Samus's broken arm. At lunch, the bounty hunter joined them, bringing them food, and the three chuckled about the news on how Wario bit off more than he could chew when he decided to pick on Kirby. Link laughed freely upon hearing this, and he appreciated at that moment that he was lucky to have so many friends with him, never leaving him alone.

In the afternoon, Zelda dropped by, feeling refreshed and clean, and she took over keeping Link company while Ike went to the gym to train. As she talked to the hero, she noticed on occasion the young man glancing periodically at the door, slightly absent-mindedly. This pained the princess a little as she watched those blue orbs subconsciously peek at the door, waiting. At dinner, Ike came back, fresh from his training. In his hands were more food, and the three ate together before Zelda retired to her room, with an unspoken understanding between her and Ike that they would be the two to switch shifts when it came to keeping Link company. As she walked out the door, she thought about the eager look on Link's face when the mercenary showed up, those blue orbs lighting up brightly the moment he arrived. Sighing in defeat, she walked out the door.

That evening, Ike first proceeded to change the bandages on Link, preparing new ones that would have ointment on them to further sooth the bruises now that most of the open cuts had healed. Even Link's black eye was finally starting to fade. When Ike reached out a hand to Link's shoulder, the hero suddenly tensed. Noticing this, Ike retracted his hand and said with a sad, gentle smile, "Link, you don't have to push yourself. If you're uncomfortable with me doing this, then we can have one of the nurses do it. I think the doctor got lazy seeing how good I was at this and just never bothered getting the nurses to change the bandages." The mercenary gave an uneasy chuckle at the last line before falling back into a solemn slump upon seeing Link just stare at his hands. It was hopeless. Link probably hates him still.

But then, the hero glanced up and said in a small voice, "No…I…don't mind if you do it."

Ike blinked, and then, carefully, he reached out a hand and placed it on Link's shoulder. The contact with bare skin made Link shiver, and Ike let his hand sit there for a moment to allow the hero to adjust to it. This whole changing bandages thing was always an awkward moment for the two, especially since Link is practically naked save for his undershorts. But upon seeing the hero stop stressing, which barely happened, Ike proceeded to remove the bandages. As the mercenary worked, he noted how Link never looks at him when he is doing this, and the two don't talk at all until the whole process is finished.

By bedtime, Ike felt compelled to mention to his friend, "Link, I can leave if you want me to. I know I must make you uncomfortable right now at the thought of me watching you sleep when it's just the two of us."

The hero flinched, surprised that Ike read his thoughts. And then, he watched the mercenary get up.

"Good night, Link." Ike leaned over, ready to brush away those adorable locks of hair when his hand stopped an inch away. And then he slowly pulled back, smiling sadly before turning around to leave.

Link gaped, surprised, and reached out a hand towards that large back turning away when he lost his voice, and Ike shut the lights and closed the door behind him.

The infirmary suddenly felt large and empty, and Link pulled up the sheet to his chin, finding that he did not like being alone all of a sudden. He turned to his side, his thoughts churning over and over again in his mind. He remembered those long fingers that always brushed his bangs away from his face before the taller man left his room in the late hours of the night just a week before. Link curled deeper into himself and snuggled within the white bed sheet, his eyes wide awake. And it was a long while before he finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile, that night, Ike was tossing in bed, agonizingly restless. He grappled with his mind and body as his heart ached to embrace the hero, to shower him with affection, to cradle him gently in his arms and comfort him. But fear kept Ike at bay, and the mercenary was afraid to hurt his friend again and do unspeakable things. So he had purposely forced himself to go back to his room when he felt he was at his limit. Those blue eyes still looked at him wearily at times, and Ike didn't want to ruin whatever he had left with Link right now. He was like a poor man salvaging the bits and pieces left on a plate that was once full with healthy fruition. And so, he locked himself in his room and wrestled with his heart's desires in silence.

The next morning, Zelda brought some breakfast for Link and Ike, and was surprised upon finding the mercenary absent. "Where's Ike?"

"Oh, he went back to his room last night," Link responded, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

This surprised Zelda, for she was sure that Ike would stay to watch over Link (even though the thought unnerved her the whole night since she was not sure if Ike would lose control again and take advantage of the hero in his injured state). However, she had a small hunch that Ike would be on his best behavior as well, and he fulfilled that prediction by not even bothering to stay in the infirmary the whole night. Sighing, she began arranging the food on a tray for Link. "I guess I'll just bring Ike's portions back to the dining hall later."

But just as she was mentioning that name, the mercenary arrived, and Link's blue orbs lit up.

"Morning," Ike greeted.

"Oh, just in time. Here's your breakfast," Zelda handed him his meal.

The day went on like usual, with Zelda and Ike switching shifts as one went to rest and the other went to train for his upcoming match. The occasional fighters dropped by as well, especially Samus, who Link was always very fond of seeing. Unfortunately, the visits also included the few unpleasant fighters who decided to stroll by the door with sneers and mean jests, only to be shooed away by Ike, Zelda, or even Samus herself. The doctor came by once to do his daily check up on Link, and reported that the hero was making good progress and should be able to leave the infirmary in a couple days. He also brought up the topic of Link needing another bath, making both Zelda and Ike blush, but once again Marth happened to walk in at the right moment and felt compelled to volunteer for the duty for the sake of Link and his comrades. Both Ike and Zelda began wondering why Marth was always in a rush to leave after bathing Link, his face always exaggeratedly sterner than usual before he quickly excuses himself from the room.

The doctor debated to himself if he should start hiring male nurses.

On the fourth day of Link's residence in the infirmary, the hero learned from Samus that Ganondorf would be in the next match with Ike.

"He's been training hard, Ike that is," Samus smiled warmly. "I can't wait for him to kick Ganondorf's ass for what he did to you, you poor thing." She tucked a strand of Link's dirty blond locks behind his Hylian ear. "And as much as I know that you want to see the match tomorrow, unfortunately, the doctor says you have to stay here until your body is mostly healed."

"It's okay, I can watch it on the portable," Link smiled back. "Snake said he would lend me one, although I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Snake, huh?" Samus felt her eyebrow twitch. And then, she saw Link fall into some deep thought. "Are you worried?"

"Huh?" Link blinked blankly, glancing up.

Samus chuckled. "You're so easy to read. You're worried about Ike, aren't you?"

"What? No! Of course not! Ike can take care of himself," the hero spoke too passionately, flustered as he feigned indifference.

"Really? Hm, sometimes I wonder if you have a crush on that man."

The comment made those Hylian ears turn a bright shade of red, and Link gripped his blanket in embarrassment at the comment. "O-of course not! Why would I?"

Chuckling in amusement, the bounty hunter patted Link on the head as Zelda walked back into the room with books in her hands. "Enjoy storytelling, Link."

That afternoon, Zelda read to Link to keep him from feeling bored and restless. At times, she noticed that Link's mind was not totally there, his thoughts seeming to be far away, and she saw him glance out the window on occasion. Curious, she glanced over and was caught by surprise to see Ike in the courtyard below, practicing his sword maneuvers. Noticing Link's attention drawing more and more to the mercenary, the princess grew slightly jealous, feeling that Ike had no right to deserve Link. But she also felt pained at seeing Link staring yearningly at the door, waiting. And she couldn't deny how happy and earnest the hero looked whenever the mercenary arrived. There was still a bond the two shared, despite everything that had happened that week.

By dinner, the blue-haired man returned, and Zelda left Ike and Link alone to chat excitedly amongst themselves. Feeling left out, she quietly retreated to the dining hall, deciding to eat alone.

Meanwhile, the mercenary and the hero laughed like old pals, with Ike exchanging more humorous stories of Wario's mistake of picking on Kirby, who has now turned the tables on the grotesque man and refused to stop. Upon discussion about a possible match between Wario and Kirby in the future, the hero closed his hand into a fist.

"I can't wait to be out of bed. I'm getting restless," Link complained, throwing a pout.

"But you need time to recover."

"Not that much time. I'll be ready in no time, ready for my next match." He beamed.

Ike blinked at this determination, entranced by the hero's high spirits.

"I can't wait to go back to training," Link said, more to himself.

The mercenary smiled, admiring the hero's refusal to give up on anything.

The two then proceeded to discuss possible matchups involving the other fighters, and debated who would win or who would have the advantage. After a few more good hearty chuckles, there was an awkward silence that fell on them again. And then…

"Link."

The hero glanced up at being addressed with a strange tone.

"This…everything…it's all my fault."

Link blinked in surprise, his mouth falling partially ajar as he watched Ike speak to him with eyes filled with regret and despair.

"I…I'm sorry for everything. I know I messed up, and I know that you may never forgive me. But, I want you to at least know this," his hands tightened on the sides of his chair. "I know what Ganondorf said to you on that platform, and I want to make clear to you that you are not a toy. You are my friend. My very good friend. And I care about you very much. What I said that day, about my feelings-" Ike felt his throat get caught as he swallowed. "I meant it. I am in love with you, and I understand that you may feel disgusted by another man confessing to you, and even more disgusted by what I did. But please, at least understand that I never treated you as some toy, and that my feelings for you are true."

The speech overwhelmed Link, and the hero found himself wavering, unable to form any coherent thoughts. And before he could react at all, a hand reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Ike hugged the hero, squeezing him yearningly with a last desperate plea. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Link's head, breathing in deeply that wonderful scent of silky, soft dirty blond strands.

Blue orbs quivered against the mercenary's chest, and Link felt his heart racing as he nearly melted into the warmth of those strong arms. And then, much too quickly and unexpectedly, Ike pulled back abruptly and got up.

"It's getting late now. You should get some rest. I'll be preparing for the match." He threw a charming wink. "And I'll be kicking Ganondorf's ass for you. The man is going to get what he deserves." He turned around, heading for the door.

Momentarily stunned, Link shook himself back to his senses and opened his mouth, gasping and struggling for a single sound as his lips silently spoke. His desperate eyes watched as the back of that man went further and further away. The vocal cords tightened, emitting a small gasp as his lungs contracted.

Ike was almost at the door.

Finally, feeling his voice coming back to him, Link reached out his hand and forced the words out of his throat. "C-come back!"

Ike froze on the spot and glanced over his shoulder.

Surprised by his outburst, Link stuttered embarrassingly and said, "Come back…after the match tomorrow. I want you to come back here."

Ike felt his heart flutter at this. And then, throwing his well known confident smile, he nodded his head and left.

* * *

Strolling through the third floor, Ike was in high spirits when he saw a box in the middle of the hallway.

Hm...

Eyes narrowing suspiciously, he kicked the box hard with all his might. "HAH!"

Much to his surprise, the box turned over and fell on its side, empty. Ike gaped blankly, confused.

"HAH!"

"GAH!" Ike nearly fell, tripping on his own feet as right next to him another box flipped over and Snake appeared right before him.

_What the fuck? Since when did that other box get there?_

"As Sonic would say, still too slow," Snake shook his head, lighting a cigarette. "You disappoint me, mercenary. I thought you would've improved by now."

Ike glared at him, still shaken by the encounter. _This dumbass is going to get it one day!_

"You ready for your match tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Ike blinked.

"You deaf? I said are you ready for your match tomorrow?" Snake blew a puff of smoke. "You better not let us down, considering we're all rooting for you to beat Ganondorf's ass."

Ike nodded, letting a small smile appear on his face. "Hm."

"By the way, have you and Link hooked up yet or what?"

"What?" Ike gasped, caught off guard by this question. Does Snake know?

"Gosh, ever since Link got injured, you two are even more gay for each other."

"I don't appreciate the comment," Ike said through gritted teeth.

"It's true," Snake blew smoke at Ike's face, ignoring the coughs of irritation. "The way you two always hang out together ever since you got here, I thought you both would've wound up together by now."

Ike blinked, and then silently breathed out in relief. So Snake doesn't know about what had happened between him and Link. And then, realizing, he responded, "Wait, Link and I are just friends. What are you talking about?"

"I'm a special ops agent. It's my business to observe people." He talked with the cigarette nabbed between his teeth. "It's obvious that Link has a crush on you, although that boy is way too oblivious to realize that himself."

"Huh?" Ike gaped, surprised by this comment.

"Don't tell me you never noticed that? From day one, you were the only person Link really talks to that much other than Zelda. And the way that boy looks at you all excitedly every time he sees you – that's much too unhealthy for a normal man."

"Hey, there is nothing abnormal about being gay. And I don't appreciate you talking about Link that way. Besides, you don't even know if he sees…um…men in that way."

"Well, I'm a pro, and I know what I see." Snake tapped the butt of his cigarette, annoying Ike with the sight of ashes falling onto the ground. "I'm not talking about him being that way per se. I'm just pointing out that Link is extremely fond of you, and I don't mean in a straight way." Snake stuck his finger out at him before blowing another puff of smoke. "Anyway, I'll let you be. Better win the match tomorrow before I laugh at your face." And he smacked Ike in the butt, both surprising and exacerbating the mercenary.

Ike rubbed his bottom grumpily and glared as he watched Snake walk away. And then, his heart fluttered at the possibility of Link having similar feelings for him. But that hope was quickly dashed away upon the realization that he most likely ruined his chances with Link after what he did a few nights ago. Sighing dejectedly, he dragged himself back to his room.

* * *

"Another match tomorrow? Already?"

"But of course."

"How did you do it?"

"I'm a charming man."

"Hm. So you think," Bowser shuffled the new deck of cards at the small round table in the recreation room. "I must say, I am quite surprised by how you managed to pull this off."

"Easy. I merely…talked to the committee," Ganondorf sneered with an ugly grin.

The lizard's large, guarded eyes watched the Gerudian across from him. He began dealing the cards.

"Wario's not too happy about the last match."

"Not my problem."

"Heh. As usual." Bowser cut the deck and flipped the cards. "I thoroughly enjoyed watching it live. If only I can do that to Mario."

"So what are you waiting for?"

The lizard hissed at his companion. "In due time, I'll have my opportunity."

"Likewise."

"Poker again?"

"Why not?"

"Just the two of us."

"As always."

"Two wins for you?"

"Of course."

"After tomorrow."

"That is the plan."

Bowser's reptile tongue slithered outward before retreating back into his mouth. "The mercenary will most likely seek revenge in tomorrow's match."

"Ah, I expected as much," Ganondorf closed his eyes with an eager smile. "But tomorrow," he opened his eyes to reveal mischievous gold orbs excited with delight, "I have my own set of fun prepared just for the hero's little friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Ike fixed his gear in the locker room as he adjusted the straps. It was early in the morning, and already he could hear faint noises of the crowd bustling about in the arena, excited about the upcoming match. He took a deep breath and tightened the bandana around his head. During breakfast, Samus had joined him at one of the dining tables, warning him that Ganondorf would most likely have something up his sleeves, especially because of Ike's relationship with Link. The mercenary nodded at the comment, already knowing ahead of time that such was most likely going to be the case.

Ganondorf was one to especially not let your guard down around.

Taking a deep breath, Ike prepared himself mentally for the upcoming fight. There was an unexpected sound of the door opening and closing, and he glanced up to find Zelda standing before him, only a few feet away.

"You do realize this is the men's locker room," Ike joked with a half smile.

Zelda didn't laugh. Instead, she said, "I trust that you are ready."

"But of course. I'm always ready," he put on his charming, confident front. And then, realizing, he asked, "I thought you'd be in the infirmary with Link."

"Oh, no, I will be watching the match live."

"Huh?" Ike blinked, surprised.

Zelda glanced slightly away. "Link will be watching the match, alone, on the portable that Snake lent him. It is unnecessary for me to accompany him."

The mercenary wasn't quite sure what to make of those words. But the princess faced him again and continued.

"However, I hope you come out of the match unscathed, not that I care. But Link will be devastated should something happen to you." She turned around promptly and held her head high. "You better win this fight." And with those parting words, she left the locker room.

Ike blinked a few times before letting out a sigh and a confused smile. He scratched the back of his head and looked up. "Such a strange princess Hyrule has."

* * *

Samus raised an eyebrow as she watched those eager blue orgs glued to the screen of the small portable in his hands. "The match hasn't even begun, and you already look like you're going to fall off the bed."

"Huh?" Link blinked, looking up blankly.

Samus sighed good-heartedly. "Nevermind."

The bounty hunter was sitting cross-legged on the small table next to Link's bed, her eyes glancing over the hero's head at the mini screen below showing the empty platforms of the match. Jarring sounds of the crowd cheering came out of the small device.

"Are you worried?"

"What?" the hero asked, startled. "No, of course not." Those anxious blue orbs immediately returned to the screen.

Samus gave a small chuckle. "You look so adorable when you have that fierce concentrated look on your face."

"Huh? I-I don't know what you're talking about," Link blurted, trying to compose himself.

"Ike will be fine."

The hero's shoulders tensed at Samus reading his mind. His eyebrows frowned.

Samus smiled and ruffled those locks of dirty blond hair before leaving a small kiss on the top, making Link blush. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"W-why of course! I'll be fine," Link beamed, immediately reassuring her.

Samus grinned and patted him one last time on the head. "Then I'm off to the arena now." She got off the table and exited the room.

Upon being alone again, Link immersed himself with the portable device once more, a look of pure worry and concern on his face. But that was temporarily replaced by a look of genuine excitement as Ike appeared on the platforms of the arena, sword swung over his shoulder and hand out waving to the crowd.

The match was about to begin.

* * *

The mercenary threw his charming smile as the crowd cheered loudly for him. All four fighters, including Ness, King Dedede, and of course, Ganondorf, got in their respective stances as they waited for the announcer to begin the match.

"Ready, GO!"

And thus, the fighters rushed towards each other all at once.

The crowd went wild as all four competitors struggled against one another, throwing their attacks at each other strategically and skillfully.

"You figure Ike will be all right?"

Zelda blinked from the bleachers and turned to her right to find Samus sitting down next to her, a coy smile on her face. The princess held her head up high and simply responded, "For Link's sake, he better be."

Out on the platform, Ike smiled confidently and blocked the hammer blow from King Dedede. "Sorry penguin boy, but I got a score to settle today." He prepared a final smash when his opponent leaped out of the way just in time. However, King Dedede unexpectedly put himself right in front of Ness's orb of PK energy, which immediately knocked him out of the arena.

"That was fast," Samus remarked from the stands.

"How disappointing," Snake commented in front of her.

Out on the platform, a smash ball appeared and floated in the air, attracting the attention of the three fighters beneath it. Ness somersaulted into the air as Ike leaped with all his might. However, Ganondorf, who was already close to the object to begin with, reached the ball first and hit it a couple times before emitting an eerily golden glow.

"Oh no! Beast Ganon!" Princess Peach gasped from the crowd.

The fighter transformed into a large, grotesque but frightening looking hog, and he proceeded to stamped through the platform. Ike leaped into the air just in time, but Ness was not quick enough to avoid the beast, and the little fighter found himself knocked out of the arena with a faint scream.

Ganondorf transformed back to his form and turned around to face the mercenary. "It's just you and me, boy."

"Not surprised that you conveniently left just the two of us in this fight." Ike stuck out his sword with both hands, challenging him. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Link."

"Ah…your little boy toy. Heh. Send him my regards once I am through with you!" Ganondorf rushed forward, his two fists retracting back ready to launch double punches.

Ike dodged the attack barely, surprised by the speed of the larger man all of a sudden, and before he knew it, his opponent had spun with arms flung out, knocking the mercenary off the platform.

"Oh no! Ike!" Princess Peach cried out as the spectators around her gasped in shock.

Ike immediately spun and landed on his feet on the platform below. He glanced up just in time to see the Gerudian land on the platform as well, his heavy weight shaking the surface momentarily.

"Come here, boy. Let's have some fun," Ganondorf motioned with his hand.

Ike narrowed his eyes and launched himself at the fighter. He held up his sword and struck down, feeling the blade stop at the block of the armored armlets on the Gerudian. He blinked and felt his sword thrown back up abruptly, leaving his front vulnerable for a punch that immediately flew straight into his stomach. Ike gasped in pain, spitting out small drops of blood, before stumping back and gripping the injury. He glared at his opponent.

"My boy, is that all you got?" Ganondorf sneered, further inciting the mercenary.

Ike took in a deep breath through his nostrils, trying to steady himself.

_Don't let him mess with you, Ike. The man's just playing with you._ Ike gripped the handle of his sword tight, focusing all energy on his opponent. Deciding to switch tactics, he began leaping up on the platforms. Just as he expected, Ganondorf immediately followed him. Without warning, Ike hopped his feet onto the ledge of a platform and pushed himself backwards, swinging in the air with blade out. Calculating precisely, his blade struck the other fighter with a harsh blow, sending the larger man flying down back onto the platform below. A loud crash echoed throughout the arena, and the crowd cheered as Ganondorf slowly got onto his feet, slightly disoriented.

Ike gracefully landed on the same platform, his sword out ready for another fight.

"Impressive," Ganondorf grinned amusingly. "But I will win this battle." He jumped into the air, ready to stomp on the mercenary.

Ike gaped and rolled forward in the nick of time, avoiding the hit. But just as he got back onto his feet, a large boot made contact with his jaw, knocking him onto his back. On the ground, Ike looked up when he saw another foot fly down. Eyes widening, he rolled to the side, avoiding being stepped on, and rolled again as Ganondorf repeated this attack. Nearing dangerously to the edge, Ike quickly pushed himself back up and jumped-kicked his opponent. But to his shock, Ganondorf grasped his ankle and threw him back into the air. Ike somersaulted and landed beautifully back down, panting at the close call. This fight was getting too prolonged. He needs to end this now, and fast!

"What's wrong, boy? You look like you're sweating bullets." Ganondorf grinned calmly.

"Shut-up. I'm not interested in talking to you," Ike glared, his eyes filled with sharp intensity and ferocity.

"Why, but I have so much to say to you."

"Cut this crap. I know what you're trying to do." Ike held out his sword with a warning. "Your mind tricks won't work on me."

"Who said I was using mind tricks?" The Gerudian shrugged innocently. "Are you saying that I'm going to try to make you feel guilty for what you did to the hero?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, but that would seem too obvious and easy." He bared his teeth. "Although it doesn't matter to me anymore. After all, after these round of matches are over, I will be back in Hyrule, claiming my throne."

"_Your _throne? Hah! Don't make me laugh," Ike rushed forward and struck empty air. He immediately whirled around to find Ganondorf on the other side of him.

"Oh, but that's how it'll be, now that the Hero is out of the way."

"Link is recovering fast. And he'll be ready to stop you from hurting the people in his land," Ike stated straightforwardly. "So I suggest you don't get cocky with yourself."

"And I suggest you go find out the truth before you blindly throw out naïve statements like that."

"Hah! Like I said, your mind tricks won't work on me." His sword lingered dangerously towards the larger man.

"Really? Then I guess you are stupid and naïve, despite your appearance. More stupid and naïve than the hero himself, who will never be able to fight for the rest of his life."

"What?" Ike raised his head.

Ganondorf sneered. "Fool, did you not talk to the doctor about the hero's condition? Oh, but that was because you were too busy being lovey-dovey with him. Oh!" The Gerudian made mocking kissing sounds, further angering the mercenary.

"I should just shut that mouth of yours."

"And you should open your eyes to what was staring at your face all this time. Link is damaged beyond repair to ever fight in a match. Or, is it possible that you really don't know?"

Ike shook. A nervous sweat trickled down the side of his head. Suddenly, his heart felt uncertain.

"My my, the proclaimed boyfriend of the hero doesn't know!" Ganondorf threw his head back with an ugly laughter before continuing. "Had you not noticed your friend, that arrogant prince, how he seemed to have something on his mind lately?"

Ike thought about this, and realized that Marth had seemed more serious than usual the past few days whenever he visited him and Link in the infirmary.

"Have you not noticed how Princess Zelda and that bounty hunter are always fawning over the hero?"

But that's because Link is their friend, and everyone is fond of the Hylian.

"Have you not noticed how the doctor is barely there to attend to Link, leaving you and Hyrule's princess to care for him instead?"

Wait, what is Ganondorf trying to say…

"My gosh, you really don't know! It's so painfully obvious. Why has everyone been so sympathetic to the hero? It's not because they like him, it's because word got out about his condition." Ganondorf grinned grotesquely. "I overheard the doctor and the other fighters secretly talk about it. The last fight had left Link too injured to completely recover. He will never fight again."

"What? No, like hell I'll believe you."

"That's what the doctor thought to himself too when he first come to that conclusion. He thought it unlikely that the famous hero would be so damaged by a single fight, especially since the Hylian had survived so many beforehand from his own homeland. But what the doctor doesn't know is that it's also because," Ganondorf smiled widely, "the hero was already _damaged_ before that."

Ike froze, those icy words striking him like lightning. No, impossible…

"What happened just two days before?" Ganondorf threw out his hand. "Please, tell me, newcomer. Don't you find it strange that Link was so weak to defend himself against me at the last match? My words are still just mere words. Didn't the hero seem unusually…weaker than usual?"

No…

Ike swallowed uncomfortably as an unpleasant thought entered his mind.

"That's right, mercenary. You had raped Link so much beforehand, damaging him and, therefore, setting him up for failure for his match with me!"

Ike dropped his sword at the declaration, taking a step back as shock and dismay overcame him.

It...it can't be...

"Oh, you have been out of touch, haven't you? All the fighters know that the hero could never fight again, but they don't know why. How could one little match, no matter how bad, render the hero permanently handicapped for the rest of his life? But what's so ironic is that your friend doesn't even know that himself." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, the doctor did not only hide it from the hero. He hid it from you too."

"No, impossible." Ike took another step back, his face gone sickly pale. It was not possible. Ganondorf was lying. But then, he realized that as much as this foul man was known for playing dirty, he couldn't help but admit that everything has seemed a bit strange. The doctor barely made contact with him and Link except for Link's daily checkup and occasional bandage change. The fighters doted on the hero moreso than usual, even for someone who was injured. And Marth was always quick to leave the room after bathing Link.

Could it be that…they all know? Then, does that mean that Ganondorf was actually speaking the truth?

"It's all thanks to you, mercenary boy." Ganondorf threw out his hands with open arms. "We had both caused the hero's downfall, together!"

"Impossible!" Ike cried out, his eyes glaring with disbelief. "I didn't…I didn't take him…that hard. I mean, I…I was careful. I," Ike looked down at his hands which were now trembling uncontrollably. No…he hadn't hurt Link that much, had he? He knew he had hurt Link emotionally, but physically…was it that…bad?

"You are so naïve." Ganondorf began walking towards the mercenary. "Your inability to control yourself had inadvertently ruined your friend. The hero…will never be able to fight again."

Ike glanced up just in time to see a fist pound downward onto his head.

"Ike!" Samus cried out, standing up in shock.

"No! What happened? I don't understand." Princess Peach covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

"Shit." Samus clenched her one fist. "Something's not right. What is going on? Is Ganondorf playing mind games again?"

Ike struggled to stay on his feet when another fist flew to his chin, and then to his face, and then to his stomach, and he gagged at the pain as he toppled over at Ganondorf's feet before receiving a kick to the chest. He coughed out blood and rolled himself away before getting back onto his feet, clutching his stomach. "You're just playing again. Like you did to Link."

Ganondorf gave him a serious stare. "Think about it, mercenary. It's very logical. I don't need to lie about this. It's much more convenient when it's the truth." Gold eyes brimmed sinisterly. "This isn't about the hero forgiving you or not. It's the fact that he is forever unable to fight. Now, for someone who loves adventures and is deemed the protector of Hyrule," he grinned, "how do you think he'll feel once he finds out the truth from the doctor?"

Ike's eyes shook in dismay.

No…

_I'll be ready in no time, ready for my next match._

That bright smile beamed at him with eagerness.

_I can't wait to go back to training._

Link…really doesn't know…

Ike fell to his knees in despair. What has he done? If only he hadn't…if only he hadn't…

He knew it was all his fault, but he hadn't realized the scale of the consequence. Had he inadvertently helped Ganondorf destroy the hero?

Samus watched the scene before her in frustration. "This is bulls. Snake! Eh?" She blinked upon noticing the man with his head lowered, as though in deep thought. "Snake!" The fighter ignored her. "SNAKE!" She grasped the shoulder and turned the man abruptly towards her.

"WHAT?" Snake snapped, annoyed.

And then, Samus gaped, surprised as she saw the man's hand held up against his right ear. "Hey, what do you have there?"

"What?"

"Let me see that!" She pried his hand away and saw an earpiece. "Huh? What's this?"

"Well, in simple terms, it's a hearing device for me to spy on people."

"Wait, who are you spying on?"

"I have to say, mercenary boy, it was to my benefit that you arrived at this arena!" Ganondorf's voice rang from the earpiece.

"What the…how did you manage to put a listening device on Ike?" Samus demanded.

"Easy. I smacked his butt last night in the hallway and stuck it on the back of his pants in the process." Snake gave a thumbs up with a proud smile. "Piece of cake."

"Let me see that!" Zelda pushed Samus away and tugged on the earpiece.

"Ouch! Hey, stop!" Snake struggled with the two women now fighting with him for the device. A hand pushed against the side of his face, and he used his foot to prevent the women from pouncing him. "Rawrrr!"

"What's going on?"

All three looked up to find Marth looking down at them, arms crossed and face serious. The prince's eyes flashed at the earpiece and he immediately swiped it from all of them.

"Hey!" The three all called out, pulling the prince down along with them.

"Gah!" Marth cried out as he fell on top of the fighters.

"If you hadn't taken the hero beforehand, ravishing him to your desire, I must admit that I might've never been able to defeat him so easily!" Ganondorf's rang again.

The four fighters' eyes widened, and they all bunched up together to share the earpiece. Upon listening to the rest of the conversation, everyone dropped their mouths in shock. Samus glanced at Marth.

"Is it true, what Ganondorf said? That Link can never fight again?" the bounty hunter asked in disbelief.

"I-I haven't heard of such a thing," Marth stammered, surprised at the news.

"This, this can't be true, can it?" Zelda demanded, unsure herself as she began trembling nervously. "I mean, Ganondorf's telling Ike that all of us knew except for him and Link. Yet, it looks this is the first time we're hearing such a thing."

"But that doesn't mean that the doctor isn't hiding something from us," Snake pointed out bluntly.

All the fighters looked at each other wearily.

"Oh my gosh," Zelda touched her mouth.

"Only one way to find out." Samus leaped over the stands and began walking towards the stairs. "I'll go ask the doctor myself."

"Samus! Wait!"

The bounty hunter turned around to see Snake throw a small communicator at her. She caught it easily in the palm of her hand before looking up questioningly.

"Use that to talk to us," Snake called out. "Let us know once you find out."

Samus nodded and proceeded to run to the infirmary. The crowds continued to roar wildly at the match, but their excited cries and jeers fell deafly on the bounty hunter who was focused on her destination. Within minutes, she was at the entrance on the other side of the arena. She threw the door open, surprising Link, who had been completely preoccupied with the screen before him.

"Samus! Samus! What's happening to Ike?" Link immediately cried out to her frantically from watching in horror his friend struggling to hold up against his enemy.

"Link…" Samus began softly, walking towards him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"W-what's wrong? Samus?" Link asked anxiously.

"Link, where's the doctor?"

"I'm over here," the doctor appeared a few feet away from her, a clipboard in his hand.

Samus narrowed her eyes and immediately headed towards the older man, gripping him by the arm and tugging him away.

"Hey, hey! Woman, what is the matter with you?" The doctor protested as he was roughly dragged to a corner away from Link's earshot.

"I need to ask you something, and you have to tell me the truth," Samus stressed quietly, a threatening look in her eyes.

"What is it, young lady?" the doctor asked brashly, not liking the rudeness.

"Is it true that Link will never be able to fight for the rest of his life?"

"What? No, where'd you get that idea?"

Samus gripped her hand tighter on the doctor's arm. "You swear you're telling the truth?"

"Yes, yes. My gosh, what has gotten into you? What's with all this all of a sudden?"

"So you're saying that Link is not damaged beyond repair?"

"What are you talking about? It'll take more than just that one match to handicap the hero. The young man is as healthy and strong as anyone else here. He is recovering nicely, and he'll be back in the next match before you know it. Now," the doctor swung his arm away, brushing off his coat sleeve in irritation, "If you would excuse me for a moment, I have work to do." And he pushed pass Samus, attending to the chart on his clipboard once more.

Samus breathed a small sigh of relief. And then, glancing over her shoulder suspiciously, she saw Link watching her curiously with wide inquiring eyes. Turning around, she walked towards Link.

"Samus, um, what…were you talking to the doctor about?" Link asked carefully.

The bounty hunter observed the young man before her. "Link, I don't have good news for you right now. Ganondorf is playing mind tricks with Ike."

"What?" Link gasped, nearly dropping the portable from his hands. "B-but, Ike should know not to believe anything Ganondorf says!"

"Unfortunately, Ganondorf is rather convincing this time, enough to even fool us for a moment."

Link shook. "What…what was he saying?"

"According to him, you can never fight again after the last match."

"Oi, that's not true! That's a lie! I'm totally fine, and I'll be ready to take him on in the next match!"

"There's more."

"Eh?" Link noticed the seriousness in Samus's face.

"Link, last time, when you and Ike had s-…" Samus trailed off before finishing her words upon seeing out of the corner of her eye the doctor watching them suspiciously. "Um, er, when you and Ike had that 'accident,' um, were you hurt by it? Like, you know, damaged in anyway?"

"Huh?" The hero blinked, confused. And then, upon realizing what Samus was alluding to, Link's cheek flushed brightly in shock and he turned away to say quietly, "Um, no. I wasn't damaged, not like that."

Samus ignored the fact that Link hadn't known until now that she already knew about him and Ike. "So you're saying that Ike didn't go overboard with the…" her eyes peaked at the doctor staring at them with his arms crossed, "the…the 'training' with you, right?"

"No. I mean, he may have gone overboard, but, he was actually rather careful and…gentle." The last phrase left Link blushing red profusely, and the hero hid his face in embarrassment.

"Then you're okay."

"Yes."

Samus immediately ran back out into the hall, ignoring Link's calling out to her to wait. Her legs carrying her as fast as she could, she pulled out the communicator and yelled, "Guys, Ganondorf's lying. I confirmed it with the doctor _and_ Link."

"I'm relieved that it's not true," Zelda said.

"Hey, this is _my_ communicator!" Snake snapped on the other line. Some shuffling noises filled the slightly static background.

Back in the bleachers, Zelda threw a fit. "Snake! I'm not finished talking with Samus!'

"Calm down woman, geez. You already heard the lady. Ganondorf is lying," Snake snapped in annoyance.

"So Link is all right. I'm relieved," Marth breathed in relief.

"But Ike doesn't know that," Zelda pointed out. "Snake, is there a way we can contact Ike through the device you put on him?"

"Yes. In fact, it serves as a two-way communicator."

Zelda subtly eyed the strict enforcer of rules, silently asking.

Marth looked back at her with his usual serious self. "Just do it."

"Snake," Zelda immediately turned back to the other man.

"On it." Snake adjusted the earpiece and held it towards his mouth.

Meanwhile, on the platform, Ike struggled to parry Ganondorf's attacks. At one point, the two went into a hand-to-hand combat, but the Gerudian's muscle mass proved overwhelming, and Ike had to pull back to avoid falling over the edge. Suddenly, there was some slight static noises with distorted beeps, and Ike blinked dumbfoundedly when he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

"Ike! Ike! Can you hear me?"

Ike glanced over his shoulder, confused. Odd, no one is behind him.

"Ike! Ike! Hello?" The voice called out to him again. This time, the mercenary looked down over his shoulder before his eyes widened at the source of the noise. Is…is his butt talking to him?

"Yes, this is your ass talking to you." The voice called out. And then, there was a smack. "Ouch!"

Recognizing the voice, Ike's eyes widened and he cried out, "Snake, what are you doing in my ass? I mean, how are you able to-"

"I put a mini spy device on you you fucking idiot."

Ike's eyebrow twitched. "Oi, when did that happen?"

"Last night when I ran into you in the hallway. I stuck it on your ass before I left."

Ike froze. "So you mean you can hear…everything?"

"Yes. And it was interesting hearing you masturbate last night to Link's na-GAH!"

There was another smack and some shuffling noises before the distorted static disappeared again.

"Ike, it's Zelda."

Ike shook, and he subtly looked back at Ganondorf, who was beginning to suspect something was going on. Needing more time for this, Ike leaped into the air and hopped on the platforms as quickly as he could before reaching the top. Upon arriving at his destination, he immediately glanced over his shoulder and said, "Quick, I don't got much time."

"Ganondorf is playing with you. Everything he said is a lie." The princess's voice rang frantically over the communicator. "Samus confirmed it with the doctor AND Link."

Ike's heart skipped a beat at this news. He immediately asked, "So Link will be okay."

"He'll be more than okay. Why do you think Hyrule's famous hero lives up to his name?" Zelda smiled over the device.

A smirk curved on Ike's lips. In a second, Ganondorf reached the top as well.

"Avoiding me, mercenary?" the Gerudian sneered.

"No. In fact, I'm looking forward to this," Ike got into a fighting stance, his eyes brimming with intensity. "I'll make you pay for everything."

"I accept the invitation." Ganondorf launched himself at Ike at full speed, his fist ready to knock the mercenary out of the arena.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M!**

* * *

Link held his breath at the portable screen as he watched Ganondorf launch himself at Ike. That large thick fist packed with pure muscle and power immediately reminded him of his own unpleasant battle with his enemy from the previous match. However, luckily, Ike had dodged the devastating hit at the last millisecond, emitting a cheer from the audience. Link breathed in relief as he continued watching, his heart beating excitedly for his friend, who was now trying to regain his balance from the last attack.

"Ike," Link whispered quietly.

He continued to wait in the infirmary.

* * *

Ike wiped the sweat off his already soaked bandana. Ganondorf had definitely prepared himself well for this match, and the mercenary found himself slightly struggling. However, this excited him at the same time. After all, he was always up for a challenge.

"You seem tired," Ganondorf sneered.

"Far from it," Ike replied with a smirk.

Simultaneously, the two fighters launched themselves forward and clashed with both of their palms smashed against another, grasping tightly as they attempted to push the other fighter back to show who was stronger. Face to face, the Gerudian and mercenary glared at each other with fiery intensity, neither willing to back down.

"I'm going to enjoy defeating you as I did to your lover boy."

"Don't bet on it," Ike gasped, strengthening his push as his feet resisted sliding further back.

"You are even stronger than you look. Just as I expected. However," the larger man leaned in closer with a malicious smile. "I'm still better." He pulled back his head and banged it straight into the mercenary's.

Ike staggered in pain, his forehead throbbing like crazy from the force of that hit as the platform began to spin. Disoriented, he felt an uppercut to the jaw, nearly knocking him senseless when he glanced up and suddenly found Ganondorf high up in the air. Slowly registering this, Ike told his body to move, but he found it extremely difficult as his limbs felt sluggish.

Ganondorf clasped his fists together, ready to pound the mercenary below straight into the ground.

"Ike! Look out!" A voice called out from Ike's rear. But it was too late. The heavy blow smashed Ike with enough force to render him unconscious, and the mercenary fell on his side against the surface of the platform.

"Ike! Ike!" Samus, who had already returned to the stands, repeated frantically into the small communicator. "Ike!"

There were suddenly some jarring high-pitched squeals that sent the listeners in the stands cringing and backing away as they covered their ears at the reception becoming muzzled before finally falling silent. The bounty hunter blinked at the stillness. "What…what happened?"

"Broken," Snake swiped the mini device away from Samus's fingers. "It must've gotten damaged from that last hit."

"So what do we do now?" Zelda asked.

"We wait."

All glanced up at Marth, who had his arms folded, face stern.

"This is the world renowned Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. It is not appropriate for us to communicate with Ike anymore. I let it slide at the beginning due to the circumstances, but now that the misunderstanding has been cleared up, we should no longer interfere." He spoke strictly as he looked out at the platform where Ike lied motionless on the floating deck. "He's on his own now."

Back on the deck, the mercenary barely heard the calls and cheers of the crowd. Everything was dark and faint, and he started to feel his body shut down on him. For some reason, it felt quite comfortable just falling into numbness as the voices grew more distant. There was a strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite think at the moment. He suddenly had the urge to sleep, and began wondering why he was there.

_Come back._

There was a familiar voice.

_Come back…after the match tomorrow._

Such a very sweet, familiar voice.

_I want you to come back here._

Blue eyes?

"Link," Ike gasped awake, blinking rapidly and feeling sore throughout his body. The jarring noises of the loud crowd burst through his ear, and he squeezed his eyes tight for a second, trying to numb out the pain, before opening them again and slowly pushing himself up onto his feet.

"Still going, mercenary boy?" A voice called out to him mockingly.

Ike lifted up his head, feeling it heavy, and saw a blurry image. He attempted to focus his eyes, narrowing and squinting before finally discerning that large figure before him. Clenching his fists, he got back into a fighting stance, although slightly wobbly. With determination, he responded, "I apologize for my brashness, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to end the fun now." He threw out a smirk. "There's someone waiting for me."

"Never give up, huh? I expected no less," Ganondorf twisted his fist against the balm of his palm in anticipation. "Then let's get on with this and bring upon your defeat faster."

"Fat chance," Ike dashed forward with a cry, hand out ready to punch.

Ganondorf prepared to avoid the hit, arms about to grab the mercenary and throw him out of this arena. However, upon Ike reaching within five feet of him, the blue-haired male suddenly leaped into the air, right over Ganondorf. Completely thrown off by this, the Gerudian glanced up, just in time to see two clasped fists strike straight down square in his face.

Ike hit his enemy with all his might, and upon landing on the ground, he saw Ganondorf stumble to the side dizzily. Taking advantage of this opportunity, the mercenary immediately threw another kick. And then another. And then another. And his round-house kicks were proving extremely effective in inflicting serious damage on this foul man. But Ganondorf suddenly caught his ankle and swung him around once before tossing him into the air. With his quick reflexes, Ike gripped the edge of the platform and flipped himself up over the platform. He immediately dashed towards his enemy once more, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Ganondorf, with a sinister grin, prepared to catch his opponent to do a smash throw down when Ike suddenly leaped into the air and hopped down to the platform below. Blinking in confusion, the Gerudian realized too late the mercenary's sword that still laid beneath them. Immediately, he turned around to follow the fighter when Ike already appeared before him, the golden sword now in his hand.

"Looks like you're slowing down on me, now _I'm_ disappointed," Ike smirked.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "Don't be so sure." He leaped back once into a battle stance, and the two clashed in a deadly fight, both giving it their all.

"Wow, look at them go!" Sonic cried out from the stands.

"This is amazing! Go Ike!" Princess Peach cheered excitedly.

Zelda stared, completely stunned and mesmerized by Ike's persistence and strong will, that confident smile never leaving his face. His incredible battle skills and refusal to give up left her in awe.

"So Ike's growing on you, huh?"

Zelda shook and turned to see Samus smiling coyly at her. With a humph, Zelda turned away, raising her head. However, her ears clearly heard the cheers from the crowd.

"Ike! Ike! Ike! Ike! Ike!"

Marth, with arms crossed, let a small smile slip.

_Good job, Ike._

Meanwhile, the two fighters battled it out, ignoring the toll the match was taking on their bodies when the audience suddenly erupted. Baffled, they glanced up and saw the floating smash ball appear. With a single look at each other, Ike and Ganondorf immediately began leaping desperately to reach the flying object, bouncing off of one platform after another. Everyone in the arena held their breath as a large fist and a golden blade reached out to hit the one thing that will finally reveal the long awaited result of this epic battle.

The Gerudian reached it first, smashing it a couple times before emitting an eerily glow.

"Oh no!" Sonic groaned from the crowd.

"Shit, Ike won't have a chance to dodge that ugly pig," Snake remarked.

Ganondorf let out a grotesque laugh. "I've won!" He prepared to change into his ultimate form when he suddenly saw a blade swing like a boomerang towards him. "Eh?" The blade struck him violently, and Ganondorf immediately fell back a few feet, the smash ball leaving him and floating around once more.

Seizing this opportunity, Ike made a mad dash and slid on the floor for his sword, which had stopped spinning upon reaching the ground. With two quick rolls, he launched himself into the air and struck the smash ball, the sound of his blade ricocheting throughout the arena.

The audience all gaped at the second fighter now glowing powerfully. And by the time Ganondorf had gotten back onto his feet, a very strong mercenary appeared before him, with eyes brimming gold and a long sword swinging down on him. The Gerudian felt the first strike, and then another, and then another, and he found himself disoriented as his eyes struggled to focus at the golden blade that was held high above his head.

"By the way," Ike raised his arms, "Link…says…HI!" Ike struck with all his might, and Ganondorf let out a surprised painful roar as he went flying out of the arena into the distance.

"GAME!" The announcer called out, the crowd erupting into loud cheers. Everyone hopped onto their feet, jumping up and down excitedly as the mercenary stood proudly on the platform. Samus and Sonic hugged in joy, Snake nodded his head in approval, Marth gave a small silent grin. And secretly amongst the fighters, even Zelda couldn't help but smile herself.

* * *

Link gripped the portable, his hands shaking with extreme joy and relief as his heart pounded beyond excitement. He watched the mercenary wave as the platform began descending down onto the grassy floor. The hero beamed brightly and couldn't help but let out a cheer when the doctor peaked around a corner and said,

"I guess that means your friend won."

"Hm," Link nodded. He went back to the portable and then blinked. Ike was gone from the screen, the empty platforms the only thing before his very eyes. Confused, the hero wondered what had happened. But he didn't have to think too long, for there were the sounds of running footsteps that increased in volume out in the hallway. In an instant, the door to the infirmary swung wide open, and there stood Ike, panting for air with that distinct confident smile on his face.

"Sorry, that took longer than I thought," he smirked, out of breath.

Link dropped his mouth, the portable falling out of his hands onto the bed. He watched as Ike walked towards him, stopping only a foot away from him.

"I came back, just as I promised," he smiled.

The hero, who was still stunned silent, only closed his mouth and nodded, letting out a smile.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Ike reached out his hand to embrace that face…

"IKE!"

The mercenary stumbled forward, nearly falling on top of Link when he whirled around in annoyance and found in surprise the rest of the crew piling into the room.

"That was an epic match!" Sonic zoomed around the infirmary, stopping in an instant on top of the small table next to Link's bed.

"Smooth moves you got there, kid," Snake gave a thumbs-up.

"Kinda' cutting it close though," Samus winked.

Ike blinked, mouth partially ajar by the group of fighters complimenting him as they crowded around him and Link. And then, his eyes landed on Marth and Zelda.

Marth gave a silent nod, his arms still crossed. Zelda, at first, had a serious look on her face. But her lips soon curved into a smile, and she nodded as well.

The mercenary paused for a second before grinning back at this.

"That was an interesting move you pulled at the end, throwing your sword at Ganondorf like that to knock the smash ball out of him." Snake stepped forward. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh, I learned it from all those times I watched Link throw his boomerang," Ike explained, turning to the hero.

"Huh?" Link blinked absentmindedly.

The mercenary chuckled. "Although, it didn't quite work out the way I had planned. Unfortunately, my sword doesn't twirl back like a boomerang, so I had to make that mad dash for it at the end before I could do the final smash on Ganondorf." He reached out his hand again and, this time, patted Link on the head. "Thank you, for giving me strength."

"Eh?" Link stared dumbfounded at his friend.

Ike only beamed. "I'll explain next time."

"All right, all of you," the doctor suddenly appeared before everyone. "This is getting too crowded. Out everyone, out. Only a few can be in here. We still have a patient here resting you know."

Everyone groaned as the doctor proceeded to push the crowd out.

As the room fell quiet again, only Marth, Zelda, Samus, Snake, and Ike stood around Link.

"I should get going too. I want to see how Ganondorf's taking in all of this." An unusual amused smile crept on Marth's lips as he turned around and headed out the door.

Ike glanced at Link once the prince left. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of, of course not!" Link stated stubbornly, hiding his fluster. "I knew you could take him!"

Seeing this, Samus nudged Snake, who glanced at her and nodded in understanding. "Hey guys, I think we'll take off now," the bounty hunter said.

"Ah, you guys don't want to stay?" Link frowned disappointedly.

"We got some stuff to do, but don't worry, I'm sure you got others who can keep you company." Her eyes subtly gazed at Ike, who blinked blankly. "Anyway, see you all later."

As the two fighters began heading towards the door, they heard their names called.

"Hey Samus, Snake."

The special ops agent and bounty hunter both turned around.

"Thanks. All of you. Thank you." Ike showed his appreciation.

Samus and Snake glanced at each other for a moment before smiling and nodding. And then they left.

Now with the remaining three, Ike found himself in an awkward position, feeling the weight of the princess's strong gaze on him. He shifted his feet around, not sure what to expect from the silent fighter who seemed to always watch him closely.

"I have to say," Zelda began, startling the mercenary. "I was quite impressed. You did well."

Ike was surprised by the compliment. And then, grinning, he said, "Thank you."

Zelda looked at Link and held out a hand, gently stroking those locks. "Were you worked up? It looked like you gripped the portable too tightly."

"What do you mean?" Link glanced down before his eyes widened in shock at the clear sweaty fingerprints left on the sides of the portable.

Zelda giggled along with Ike, who laughed, and Link immediately hid his face from further embarrassment.

"You guys are mean," the hero pouted.

"That's because we all care about you," Zelda beamed.

"Foo..." Link threw a small fit, and then, blinking, he turned to his friend. "Ike, when you were knocked down in the match, were you unconscious?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty bad hit I received. I couldn't move really." He leaned in with a coy smile. "So you were worried about me."

"Well, because-I mean no! I knew you'd get up right back onto your feet!" Link blurted stubbornly.

Ike chuckled. He closed in on Link's ear and said in a half whisper, "You know why I got right back onto my feet? It was because I remembered you telling me to come back here, right when the match is over."

Link blushed furiously and looked away. He struggled to maintain his composure as he gripped the edge of his covers, eating his words.

Zelda frowned at the close interaction between the two. And then, with a frustrated sigh, she said, "I'll be taking off now."

Both fighters directed their attention to her.

"Like Marth, I want to find out how Ganondorf's taking this." And before she could walk away, Link called out to her. Blinking, she followed the hero's beckoning. When she leaned down, she found two arms that wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Zelda, for taking care of me," Link said softly.

Zelda's heart warmed at this genuine show of appreciation, her past feelings of dejection immediately gone. As much as she felt left out whenever the mercenary was around, she realized that she still held a special place in the hero's heart. With a smile, she hugged back before the two pulled away from each other. Facing Ike, she said, "I trust you'll keep Link company for the rest of the day."

"Hm," Ike nodded.

And with that, the princess left the room, throwing one last smile over her shoulder at Link before closing the door behind her.

In an instant, the mercenary and the hero fell into instant chatter about the tournament, talking excitedly about the fight, King Dedede's unusual quick defeat, and how Ganondorf's pride must be extremely hurt at the moment (not that they cared). The doctor dropped by and also informed Link the good news: he will be able to leave the infirmary tomorrow morning, but he must still keep the bandages on his body for a few more days. The hero was greatly excited by this, eager to finally fall back into his usual routine of training and fighting in tournaments (despite the doctor's suggestions not to, at least for a week more). When afternoon hit, Samus came by and brought them late lunch, joining them briefly before purposely leaving the two to converse alone. The day flew by fast, and around evening, Zelda came to check on them, bringing their dinners as well. She then retired to her room after finishing her meal, glad that Ike and Link seemed to be doing fine. Two more hours passed by, and before they knew it, the mercenary and hero saw that it was dark outside already. When the doctor bid them goodnight and left as well, Ike realized just how late it was.

He stood up from his seat. "Well, it's getting late, so I better head back too."

Link glanced up in surprise. "You're, you're not staying?"

"Well, it's already past ten, so we should be getting ready to sleep. But I'll be back early tomorrow morning."

"But, but…y-you can stay…tonight…" Link's voice trailed off.

"Huh?" Blue puppy eyes looked up at him yearningly, and Ike stiffened, struggling to maintain his composure as he forced a smile and said, "It's all right. I don't want to intrude. You have a goodnight." He was about to head for the door when he suddenly felt a tug on his cape. Surprised, he turned back around and gaped at the hand that held tightly onto the long red cloth. Link was not looking at him, instead staring down hard at his bed.

"I don't mind," Link stated.

There was a momentary pause between the two fighters as neither moved. The air felt thick, and Ike's mind slowly processed what he was actually hearing from the other man as he felt that hand continue to hold onto his cape.

Seconds felt like minutes.

Grinning, the mercenary slowly leaned down and whispered huskily into that long Hylian ear, "Link, you don't seem to understand. I'm at my limit."

Those words struck the hero as blue orbs widened and shook.

"If I stay any longer, who knows what I may do. I don't trust myself right now, so it's best for me to retire back to my room." With that said, the mercenary promptly stood up and prepared to leave when that hand still held onto his cape steadfastly, tugging.

"I…I said I don't mind…" Link's voice fell timidly away, struggling to remain firm.

Ike stared in disbelief as the hero lowered his head, those silky dirty blond strands hiding the pink tint appearing on Link's face. Heart pounding, Ike leaned down once more and spoke seductively with a smile, "I'm warning you. Once I start, I won't be able to stop." He snagged the blue earring hoop with his teeth and pulled teasingly, emitting trembles from the shy hero.

Link shut his eyes tightly as his heart raced and his ears flushed. And then, feeling the mercenary release his hold on his earring and stand up straight again, he opened his eyes and looked up.

Ike took the hand on his cape and brought the back of it to his lips, feeling those fingers flinch in surprise. Gently kissing the soft skin, he snuggled his face against it, breathing in deeply with desire the comforting touch before releasing the hand. In front of Link, he unhooked his cape, unbuckled and unwrapped the many belts and straps on his body, and tossed them to the floor. Slipping off his boots, he placed a hand on the bed and leaned forward, reaching out to caress that shy face staring nervously at him. "Are you sure about this, Link? I don't want to force you and make the same mistake."

Link swallowed, his heart fluttering at Ike's touch. His hands tightened on the bed sheet upon seeing that familiar look of desire and yearning in those handsome eyes that threatened to swallow him whole in a second. Flurried, he looked away. "…I don't mind."

Ike smiled. "Is that all you'll be saying tonight?"

Link turned to face him with a reply when he felt those strong lips meet his unexpectedly. In an instant, Ike kissed him passionately, diving into his mouth with his tongue and tasting him. The hero's eyes widened in surprise, and he gasped as two hands cupped his face and pulled him in closer before rummaging his hair possessively. The tongue ran up the corners of his mouth, fighting with his own for dominance as it licked the back of his teeth with desire. His lips were sucked and chewed on aggressively, emitting strange sensations within his body as something sparked like fire. Everything started to get hot, and Link was losing focus as his head tilted back, watching the room begin to spin out of control.

Link pulled back abruptly with a loud gasp, breaking the kiss and surprising the two of them.

The two panted heavily, trying to get the air back into their lungs.

"Are you all right?" Ike asked quickly, his arms out in midair.

Link touched his own lips, feeling feverish at the lingering sensation from the heated kiss.

Frowning softly and sensing the uneasiness in the flustered young male trembling nervously before him, Ike slowly leaned forward and tilted the chin up towards him. "Link, don't force yourself. It's okay."

Link swallowed the lump in his throat at those handsome kind eyes filled with so much compassion. "No, I'm fine. I'm just…a little…scared…" his voice fell into a small whisper as he struggled to hold his gaze.

_Little is an understatement_, Ike thought to himself as he kissed Link's brow. "Then we'll go slowly." Holstering himself completely onto the bed, he got onto all fours and hovered over Link. With one hand, he carefully and slowly pushed Link down onto his back. His hand then pulled the sheet cover away, revealing Link's half naked body covered in bandages wrapped around and a pair of white shorts that sat below. Ike's eyes wondered all over that beautiful body tainted by faints of bruises and evidence of freshly healed wounds from the last battle. Swallowing, he tried to suppress the urge to jump in too quickly on that tempting figure. He rested his hand on top of Link's navel, feeling the muscles underneath flinch and those blue eyes looking at him apprehensively. Hearing deep breathing from the young man, Ike slowly trailed his hand upwards, shaping those smooth toned muscles, lightly brushing past strands of white bandages, and delicately tracing those scarred skin that will take some time to recover completely.

Link's heart beated rapidly as Ike's hand slowly crawled up his navel and chest, stopping at the base of his neck before teasing his lips and exploring his face. Long fingers sprawled out across all sides, reaching the farthest corners of his cheeks as callous yet gentle skin met with his and sent him catching his breath. There was so much warmth in that hand, so much affection filling his body in a wonderful way that he began to feel hot again.

Ike explored that face like a blind sculptor making out the features of the person he was about to create. His thumb traced those pink luscious lips as fingers brushed the brow, tickled the silhouette of the nose, and reddened the soft cheeks. His large hands desperately wanted to remember every single feature of Link's profile. He saw those blue eyes watch him timidly, quivering at being exposed in this manner.

"Ike," the Hylian whispered, entranced by the touches.

Link's adorableness was driving Ike wild with anticipation. The mercenary found his breathing growing shallower as he swallowed and watched that young man before him blush shyly. He wanted to touch him more.

Link let out a small gasp at that hand caressing him fondly. His chest heaved as long handsome fingers now traced his chin and the outline of his face. And then, before he even noticed, Ike lowered himself and latched his lips onto his.

The mercenary deepened the kiss, albeit slowly this time, and he took in a deep breath as he sucked that mouth, tasting sweet honeysuckle. He ran his tongue over the bottom lip before teasing the flesh with small nibbles, emitting a look of surprise from the hero.

Link immediately covered his mouth at the feel of teeth as the mercenary grinned at him in amusement.

"Don't like it?" Ike asked playfully.

Link looked away, not sure how to respond at the tingling sensation on his lips, but before he could think any further, Ike took his mouth once more and made out with him. Another hand slowly began crawling up his stomach and, reaching his chest, cupped a flat breast and squeezed. Link moaned and clasped his mouth in surprise again, this time at the sound he was making.

Ike chuckled at this adorable reaction. "Don't worry, Link. That's normal."

Link shook his head, embarrassed. And then, he heard the mercenary whisper flirtatiously into his ear, "I already know the noises you are capable of making. I would very much like to hear them again."

Ike bit the top of that pointy ear, emitting a short cry followed by a whimper from the Hylian as he nibbled and playfully tugged on it. Oh, how he loved those cute long ears. And then, he proceeded to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down Link's face, chest, and navel. He paused upon reaching those pair of white shorts. Glancing up coyly at the hero who seemed to have fallen into a strange silent daze, he smiled mischievously and buried his face into the crotch.

Blue orbs widened in surprise and the hero half sat up. "I-Ike! W-what are you doing?" he stammered anxiously.

Ike lifted up his head. With eyes still on Link's, he lowered his face and kissed daringly through the cloth.

Link's face flushed full on red and he tried to push the mercenary away. "Ike!"

But the mercenary continued to nuzzle his nose into the groin before nibbling with his mouth temptingly, emitting a small moan from the hero as he watched the pair of legs squeeze themselves together. Heart beating excitedly, Ike gripped the waistband and tugged it down to the knees, revealing the hero's manhood that was starting to stand erect.

Upon feeling cold air hit his private, Link sat completely up and cried out nervously, "W-what are you planning on doing…" his voice trailed off at the sight of Ike spreading his legs slightly.

"You're a man too, so this should feel good." Ike grabbed the length and engulfed it with his mouth.

"Ah!" Link flung his head back in shock, eyes wide open towards the ceiling as he tensed at an overwhelming sensation that immediately washed over him like an intensifying electric current. Oh goddesses, what is this feeling? Trembling, he glanced back down and watched with wide eyes those lips kiss the top and slide downward before the wet tongue ran back up the shaft. Links' eyes nearly rolled back into his head, and he fell back onto the bed, gasping and groaning beyond himself. His hands immediately flew to his mouth to cover up the embarrassing sounds as blue orbs continued to tremor in disbelief.

_Ike…he's kissing me down there. Ike's kissing me down there._

"Oh!" Link arched his back completely as a tongue teased the very tip, driving him wild with pleasure. His hands flew out to grip the edge of the bed, and he thrashed his head around, shaking and spasming as Ike proceeded to bob his head up and down, sucking him off.

Watching in satisfaction the hero fall into drunken madness, Ike decided to turn it up a notch and ran his tongue down the underside of the shaft before reaching the base and taking a sac into his mouth. This action sent the hero reeling, and the young blond male cried out and gasped in shock, ready to explode.

Link suppressed the urge to kick his leg out as his toes curled against the cloth beneath his feet, sliding back as his sac was played with mercilessly. "Ah…Nnn…" Unable to hold back the noises he was making, his head became completely feverish. "You…you didn't do this last time…" He managed to say between breaths.

"Are you saying you wished I had?" Ike grinned mischievously before taking that erect member into his mouth and giving it one final hard suck.

"That's not what I meannnnttt-OOH!" Link buckled uncontrollably as every part of his limbs tensed and he saw a white blinding light. He cried out at the top of his lungs and thrust upwards as he came hard, spewing out his cum. Great goddesses, he has never felt anything like this before!

Ike swallowed the hero's essence hungrily, greedily, savoring the taste of this man.

Link finally collapsed back onto the bed, panting as his flushed body slowly recovered from the intensity of that session. Completely ruffled, his half-dazed eyes saw the mercenary crawl back up, hovering over him while tongue licked away the leftover white spots at the corners of his lips. Realizing what had occured, Link sat half way up in horror. "Ike! Why did you drink that?"

"Hm?" Ike blinked blankly. "But why wouldn't I?" He grinned coyly. "I want to swallow every part of you."

"S-sw-swal…swall-" Link stammered in disbelief, unable to finish his sentence. He watched as Ike leaned forward to whisper huskily against his lips,

"It tasted delicious."

Link felt that smile press against his own mouth, and his eyes widened before cringing at the taste of his own. He pulled back immediately, coughing. "It tastes bitter! Why would you sw-sw-swallow that stuff?"

Ike chuckled at how adorable Link was acting, and he cupped that face and tilted it upwards. "I like it because it's yours." Link became frazzled by the comment, and Ike kissed him on the forehead before pulling back and taking off his own shirt. Glancing down, he finished pulling Link's shorts off of his feet, deriving a nervous whimper as he tossed the article of clothing to the side. And then, he moved beside the hero.

Link shifted around in agitation, insecure that he was now completely naked, save for the bandages around his torso, but the next thing he knew, he was sitting between Ike's legs, his back pressed up against that broad, strong bare chest. "Um…" He stuttered hesitantly, flinching at the feel of something hard like a rod against his bottom. He didn't want to think what it was, and he curled within himself. But then two arms wrapped around him, and Link gave a questioning glance over his shoulder.

"You didn't have a chance to enjoy last time properly," Ike said regrettably.

Link blushed brightly and looked away. "Well, it wasn't like that…"

Giving a small smile, Ike whispered into the hero's ear as he rubbed his arms soothingly, "I'm sorry about last time. I'll make it up to you. I'll pleasure you even more so than before." He licked the inner earlobe, watching the ear twitch and swell at the blood rushing to that area. Burying his face within Link's locks of dirty blond hair, he breathed in the sweet vanilla scent unique to the young man, and began slowly running his hands up and down Link's chest, brushing against those now erect nipples.

Link breathed deeply as he felt those hands roam all over his body soothingly, calming him in a sweet manner. Finding his eyes growing heavy, he relaxed against Ike and sighed loudly as he melted into those strong arms that embraced him. He felt the vibrations of Ike's humming against his head as those hands now slid down onto his thighs, rubbing back and forth and massaging those tender muscles in a hypnotic manner that made Link want to just close his eyes…

"Ah!" Link yelped, stirring as he glanced down and saw the hand stroking his member. He looked over his shoulder at Ike, mouth open.

"Link," Ike nuzzled his forehead against the side of Link's cheeks. "I'm going to show you how to touch yourself."

"Huh?" Link asked innocently when he flinched and watched now both hands begin to tend to his aching member. One hand stroked him at a steady rhythmic pace while the other rubbed his balls tenderly. "Oh gosh…!" Link threw his head back against Ike's chest as he heaved at the immediate sensations overwhelming him.

Ike pressed his lips against the corner of Link's eye. "You should watch, Link," he said huskily as he played with the hero's groin and pleasured it generously.

The blood rushed to the area between his legs, and Link nearly doubled over as the hands stroked and caressed and touched in the most intimate manner. He twitched as the tip of his cock was thumbed and circulated, increasing the sensitivity. "Ike…it's too much," he gasped, moaning as a hand cupped his balls and massaged gently. "Haaa…..Ike…." It was getting so hot and heated that it became agonizing.

"Your sac here is very gentle and ticklish, so it feels good when you massage it like this," Ike explained, enjoying the erotic expression on Link's face. "And this here," he fingered the tip, emitting a sharp cry and a shiver from the young man between his arms, "is the most sensitive part. There is a bundle of nerve endings concentrated in this one single area." He pressed down and twirled, drinking in more sounds of a very aroused hero. "It feels the greatest, doesn't it?" he left a small peck on that flushed cheek.

Link dug the back of his head against Ike's shoulder, moaning in pleasure as he fell further and further into a drunken daze.

"But most commonly," Ike continued with his strange lecture, "Stroking it like this is enough." He clasped his fingers around the erection and began jerking Link off.

"Ike…!" Link cried out as his sac and length were toyed with. "It's too much. Ike…I can't…OHHH!" He shook violently and shot off into the air, his body overtaken by an explosion of pleasure that swallowed him like a volcano. Letting out a loud sigh, he nearly fainted from the climax and slid half way down, caught by those strong arms as he melted completely into them.

Ike held onto him and kissed him, patting his head gently as he licked off more cum on his other hand. Feeling extremely tight down there, the mercenary said, "I'm afraid I have to take you now, Link. I can no longer wait." He maneuvered away and carefully laid the hero back down onto his back as he proceeded to strip off the rest of his clothing, tossing the garb onto the ground beside the bed.

Meanwhile, Link gazed dizzily out at nothing, his body still feeling the echoes of the climax. His head was completely running a fever, and he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. How is Ike so good at this? He never knew two men could…could…

Upon remembering what would be naturally next, Link turned his face forward nervously and watched with large eyes a thick massive hard-on protruding from between the mercenary's two legs.

Ike sat on his knees, completely naked. He noticed those wide blue eyes staring with mouth open at the erection below him. Blinking in amusement, he grinned and grabbed Link's hand, pulling it towards him to touch the length.

"Wah!" Link yelled in embarrassment upon feeling the rock hard erection that stood up proudly.

"Link," Ike spoke gruffly, trying to hold himself back at Link's hand now on his groin. "Only you…can make me feel this way."

Link immediately hid his face, blushing profusely.

Noticing this, Ike asked, "Are you scared?"

Link nodded, those panicked eyes covered by those bangs.

"Did it hurt last time?"

"O-only at first…" Link trailed off, humiliated for having to answer such a question.

Ike released his hand, leaning in to look up from underneath those bangs. "I'm sorry. I'll prepare you better today."

"Huh?" Link blinked, befuddled. He watched as Ike pulled back and hopped off the bed to grab something from the cabinet. There were sounds of rummaging before the mercenary returned with a bottle of nicely scented oil. The hero watched curiously as Ike sat on the bed and began pouring the bottle and slathering his hands with the oil. Feeling enough of the slick viscous liquid, Ike glanced up.

"Lie down, Link."

Link was clearly confused, but he did what he was told and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, his heart beating in anticipation. So strange that Ike would want to grab a bottle of oil all of a sudden. Perhaps his friend was going to massage his whole body with it. He's seen it done at the local massage parlor in Hyrule, and had always wanted to give it a try if it wasn't for the constant time pressure on him to finish his missions. So this would be a rather nice relaxation, considering his muscles were still recovering from the soreness after the last match…

"Hiiii!" Link yelped in a high-pitched squeal as he lifted his head at something wet and cold probing him from down below. His eyes landed on Ike's hand, which was between his legs. A finger was buried within his… "Ike!"

"Hm?" Ike saw the rattled look on Link's face. "Sorry, did it hurt?"

"That's not it…Haa!" Link arched his back as another wet finger stuck in and began sliding in and out, in and out. He cried out silently, thrashing his head and staring up in shock as he shook besides himself. It was that weird feeling again from last time. "Ike! Ike!"

Ike crawled up, fingers still inside, and kissed those quivering lips, calming the young man down. "Don't worry, this may take some time getting used to. But this," he twirled his fingers around, searching for something before finding the bump and pressing up against it. He watched in amusement the hero suddenly nearly convulse, as though struck by a lightning of burning sensation. "This will make you feel good," he finished, brushing his two fingers against the prostrate.

Link moaned and fell into incoherent dribbles as that bundle of nerves were played with and circled. Oh gosh, it was a different sensation from when Ike kissed him…down there. Link twisted his body and pushed a foot deeper against the mattress as the oil slathered against the walls of his insides. "Enough, Ike. Enough…Nnn…" Link's mind became muddled as his pleas were reduced to mere whimpers. It was too much!

The mercenary savored this sight of Link losing control. With a grin, he teased, "Look, your hole is sucking in my fingers."

"Don't say that!"

"You still act like a virgin who's never been touched."

"And whose fault is that…Nooo!" Link felt that area pressed on again. He was going to go crazy if this keeps up.

"How many times did you come last time?"

"I don't remember!" Link kicked against the bed, swaying his hips as he became overwhelmed by the agonizing pleasure burning inside him.

"I'll make you come even more." A hand clasped over Ike's arm, startling the mercenary. He stopped his fingers and looked up at Link's flushed face.

"I want to come with you!" Link blurted firmly. And then, realizing his outburst, he immediately glanced away. "I mean..um…I…" his voice trailed off as he hid his face behind his hands and retracted his hand. Oh gosh, what did he just say?

Ike, stunned by those words, felt as though he was going to fall over from massive blood loss of cute overload. Talk about a complete turn on. Holding himself together, he coughed and gently pulled out his fingers, emitting a quiet whimper of protest. Leaning forward, he pried those hands away, finding a very embarrassed hero looking timidly back at him. "You don't have to hide yourself. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Link still trembled, however, and asked timidly, "Was…was it supposed to feel that good last time?"

Astounded by such an innocent question, Ike replied, "Yes, although I think I was too forceful at the time. I know I frightened you beyond your wits." He maneuvered himself until his body laid perfectly on top of Link's, careful not to apply too much pressure on those wounds and bandages still littered across Link's torso. His arousal bumped into Link's own, and the hero quietly gasped at the intimate contact. Smiling at this, Ike began massaging the corners of Link's shoulders tenderly, rubbing soothingly in circular motions as he stared with loving affection into those blue eyes that looked back at him with questions. Appeasing the uncertainty in those shaky orbs, Ike continued to relax Link's muscles, calming his fears.

"Ike…are we…still friends?" Link asked.

Now this question certainly threw the mercenary off guard, and Ike gaped at those blue eyes looking vulnerably at him. Gently, he brought his face down and whispered, "I hope for us to be more than just friends." He kissed those lips, feeling a flinch before pulling back with a smile. "I love you, Link."

Link became flustered and stuttered incoherently as something warm filled him from within.

Chuckling, Ike snuggled his face against Link's, breathing in the wonderful aroma. Meanwhile, his hand slid stealthily down to finger that entrance, feeling it moist and wet.

Link was ready. Or at least, physically.

He pulled back and ran both hands soothingly up and down those firm thighs before kissing Link on the head and whispering, "Spread your legs for me, Link."

Link's heart thumped, knowing especially from last time where this was leading to. He hesitated, glancing down awkwardly at Ike's large manhood.

Noticing this hesitation, Ike reassured him, "I'll be gentle, Link." He stuck both hands between the corners of the thighs and spread them, much to the surprise of the hero.

Link tilted his head at the sudden feel of something hard sliding into him. Holding his breath, he gripped the sides of the bed at the slow and steady penetration, eyes enlarging as Ike went deeper and deeper into him. And then, he opened his mouth and sipped in sharply.

"Are you okay?" Ike gasped at the feel of those muscles clenching tightly over his erection. "Link."

Link's legs quivered as he threw an arm over his face. "It's so…hot…" he breathed. "I feel so full."

Ike nearly caved in at this. Does Link not realize the things he says? Grunting at the tightness, Ike took a deep breath. He reminded himself not to ruin the moment, refraining from immediately slamming into the hero. Lowering his face until he was an inch away, he explained, "It's because we are one right now." He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, hearing Link moan at the feel of his member brushing up against the hero's insides. He repeated this process, setting a fluid rhythm as he slid in and out, in and out, groaning himself at this wonderful feeling of being inside Link.

So amazing...

Seeing Link finally begin to relax and fall deeper into a stupor, Ike angled himself and thrust against that spot.

Link's arms flew out to the sides as he arched his back in surprise, recognizing that sensation that had nearly knocked out his senses the last time. And then that same spot was struck again. And again. And again. And again.

Ike thrust into Link, enjoying the sounds of those lovely grunts that Link likes to make. He gasped in ecstasy as he made love to the hero, savoring the flesh and body and soul. He closed in on the space and claimed those lips, probing with his tongue for entry. Finding an opening, he ravished the hero with his mouth, tasting whatever he could and exchanging saliva with the young man as hands embraced the hero with desire. Oh, it was so gratifying!

Link gasped as he was smothered by tender kisses and mesmerizing eyes that constantly watched him with warm affection, devotion, and yearning. His heart raced at hands that combed through his hair, scraping lightly against his scalp with demanding fingers. He sighed as the kisses left his mouth and graced his cheeks, his chin, his neck, nibbling playfully and biting teasingly. He shivered as those warm lips engulfed his nipple and sucked, deriving a humiliating cry from him. He was drowning, drowning, drowning in the sea of kisses and affection. Oh, how could everything be spinning and sinking and flying and falling all at once?

Ike hummed into Link's bare chest as he continued to sway his hips. He ran his tongue around the pink bud, tugging at it playfully with his teeth and sucking on it until it was swollen. He let a small smile slip at the sight of a hero falling senselessly into the world of pleasure. Climbing back up, he showered Link with more kisses of affection, hands caressing those cheeks sensually as he thrust, and thrust, and thrust.

Link's mind raced wildly at the nonstop attention. He attempted vainly to stifle his whines and whimpers as Ike embraced him and whispered sweet words into his ear, words that he was too ashamed to even think about at the moment. The only thing he was willing to mention to himself was Ike constantly whispering his name into his ear, that deep, raspy voice sending warm shivers through his body. It was so hot, so very hot, and his fever only increased as his mind shriveled into a pool of puddle, completely lost in the steamy lovemaking.

Ike swung his body, rocking the bed as the creaks from the mattress joined the sounds of their moans and groans in the room. Oh, how he had longed to be inside the hero again. How he had longed to hold him like this and become one with him. How he had longed to hear those delightful grunts and noises that only the hero is capable of making in front of him. He indulged himself wonderfully in this feeling of joining his body with Link. Suddenly, much to his surprise, he found two arms wrap around his neck, clinging onto him for dear life. Blinking, he watched as Link closed his eyes, crying out loudly in time with the thrusts.

"Ike! Ike! Ike!"

The continuous cries of his name only served to increase Ike's arousal tenfold. The mercenary thrust harder and faster, hitting that spot as he and Link held onto each other and rode out this storm of pleasure only done between two passionate lovers. He ravished the hero, loving him and pleasuring him and touching him and kissing him. The two became completely immersed with one another, feeling their bodies slide and sway against each other together as skin met skin, sweat met sweat, and lips met lips. A thrill traveled down Ike's spine at those arms around his neck, and he wanted desperately to hold onto the hero forever as he felt himself nearing the edge, noticing the hero was coming close as well.

And then Link arched his back and let out a scream as the most intensifying climax struck him like a tsunami, erasing his mind. His body jerked uncontrollably and buckled, his muscles and limbs tensed, and he came hard, very hard, shaking violently from the wave of ecstasy thrust upon him. He screamed and screamed as the pleasure rode him, sizzling his body and overloading his senses in the most wonderful way that nearly knocked him unconscious.

At the same time, Ike grunted and roared out Link's name as he reached his peak and released his load into the warm channel, thrusting a few more times as muscles contrasted lovingly around his length. Oh, how long has he waited for this! He shivered at the amazing pleasure traveling through his body, further reinforcing his bond with the hero as he filled that entrance to the brim and gasped in delight. Yes, Link, please only let me do this to you. Only I can do this to you!

With a final cry, the two fell back onto the bed, exhausted and covered in sweat.

The heat of the only two occupants in the room fogged up the windows, and the cool air turned into condensation against warm skin. Ike panted in relief, unable to prevent himself from landing too hard onto the body beneath him, but Link didn't seem to mind. The mercenary slowly pulled back and observed the hero's reddish cheeks as the young man breathed heavily with half-open lids, completely fizzled. A healthy afterglow spread across his flushed body. Amused that the hero looked like he was going to faint, Ike asked gently, "Was it good?"

Link, with face to the side, whimpered timidly, "Yea…"

Ike chuckled quietly at this bashful behavior, and he kissed the hero's brow. He watched that face then turn towards him, those beautiful blue eyes frowning.

"Ike, does this mean I love you?"

Ike was startled, surprised by the question. But with a gentle smile, he looked into those clear blue orbs and replied, "You tell me." He kissed those lips tenderly as Link continued to lie there tiredly, breathing heavily. "But no rush. I'll wait for you." He pulled Link closer against him, feeling the hero's heart beating rapidly against his own chest. He whispered more sweet words into the young man's ears, hearing in satisfaction the hero gasp quietly. And then, pulling back, he gazed lovingly into those eyes as he began fondling the man, his fingers traveling across the tender body as innocently as can be, memorizing every line, every scar, every flesh. After some time passed by and Link looked like he was floating in the clouds, Ike grinned and whispered in a hoarse voice into that flushed ear, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

Zelda always considered herself a very practical person, which is appropriate for someone who is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Ever since she was young, she knew of her destiny, told of the many legends of the princesses and heroes before her who were also bearers of the Triforce. And now, that power resides in both her and Link. Growing up in a castle, Zelda had to face many adult situations befitting of one who was to one day rule over Hyrule, a title she now holds. Thus, she has seen countless situations, gaining even more wisdom on how to handle some of the toughest challenges. But never has she come across such a situation as the one she found herself in now.

Eyes twitching, she glared at the two naked men before her sleeping soundly close to one another, with the blond one curled up against the blue-haired male who had one arm wrapped over the hero's waist. Only the thin bed sheet covered their lower bodies, thus revealing the back of the hero. And the princess's brow only twitched even more at the sight of familiar purple blemishes littered across that very back.

Blemishes that obviously did not originate from the last match.

Zelda's hands, each holding a wrapped breakfast meal she had prepared from the dining hall, clenched tightly as she gritted her teeth.

_Ike! Can you not keep your crummy hands off of Link for one second the moment I let my guard down around you?_

Suddenly, Ike stirred awake, yawning. Smacking his mouth, he slowly opened his exhausted eyes to find unexpectedly a very angry, a very _very_ angry princess standing before him with two wrapped meals in her hands. Eyes enlarging, Ike abruptly sat half way up on his side, gaping as he looked at the sleeping naked Link next to him, and then at Zelda, and then back at Link, and then back at Zelda again. Holding out his hands, he explained, "I know this looks bad, but it isn't what it looks like. I mean, it is what it looks like, but it…it isn't what it looks like…" he gulped at the sight of the princess's eyes flashing into that familiar crimson red as she began shaking violently with rage that was threatening to explode.

"Ike!" She shrieked.

"Hm…"

Both Ike and Zelda froze at the sound, and they directed their attention to the young hero who suddenly stirred in his sleep, shifting slightly.

"Hm…Ike…" Link mumbled, snuggling his head deeper into the mercenary's chest and cuddling closer to that warm body before falling back into a peaceful slumber.

Ike gaped, blinking in surprise as Zelda only frowned, the ruby red eyes now gone. With a sigh, she promptly turned around and said with her back towards them, "I'll just take your breakfast back to the dining hall and give them to someone else. You two should finish up and wake up soon. The doctor will be here in less than an hour." And taking the two wrapped boxes of breakfast with her, she exited out of the room and shut the door securely behind her.

Ike stared, slightly disbelieved by this encounter before sighing in relief and smiling down at the hero snuggled against him. Leaning on his elbow, he twirled a finger around a strand of hair, brushing it away from Link's closed eyes. "Thanks for saving me, little guy."

But Link didn't hear him, and continued to breathe soundly at the sweet dream he was living in at the moment.

* * *

The hallway was empty early that morning since most of the fighters were in the dining hall with their usual antics. But the mercenary didn't join them that morning, having to first head towards the stairs leading to the third floor where his room was. He was in a jubilant spirit as he marched away, humming to himself with a goofy smile. Just a short moment before, he had to wake up Link, although reluctantly since he felt he could spend the rest of the morning just staring at the beautiful sleeping figure whom he loves so very much. But they were short on time, and thus Ike had to get dressed very quickly before the doctor showed up. The sight of the hero with tousled locks and blushing cheeks only reminded Ike of their activities just hours before, and Ike nearly keeled over remembering the noises Link had made as he clung onto him. The mercenary had made love to the hero countless times throughout the majority of the night, and now Link was emitting an afterglow, his eyes still half-opened and tired and oblivious to the love marks the mercenary had left all over his body. Before Ike exited the infirmary, he kissed Link on the lips and told him that he was going to go back to his room to shower before meeting him in the dining hall for breakfast. Today is the day Link can finally leave the infirmary, and Ike wanted to celebrate with him. Link had become completely rattled by the kiss, hiding his face bashfully as he held a hand to his mouth.

_Eeeeek!_ Oh, Link was so adorable! Ike held his face and swung his head left to right, squealing silently in the hallway like a girl as he remembered the cute expression on the hero this morning. And then, he looked up and paused, finding two boxes lying randomly before him. Dropping his hands to his side, he gave an inaudible groan and glared suspiciously at both of them. Without warning, he immediately kicked both boxes one after the other. "Ha! Ha!" The boxes fell on their sides, completely empty.

"HA!"

"GAH!" Ike stumbled backwards at the sight of Snake popping up right behind him, tossing a third box to the side. Angry, he stuck his face in Snake's. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Chill man, it's not my problem you're still slow," Snake waved him away, lighting a cigarette.

Ike shook in irritation at this. _He's so going to get it one day!_

"By the way."

Ike blinked as Snake spoke.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you to have spooned Link so early on, as much as I joked about it before."

The words struck the mercenary like cold water, and the color slowly drained away from his face, leave him grossly pale. He opened his mouth and carefully asked, "You mean you…"

Snake glanced up at him, cigarette in mouth.

_The communicator!_ Ike's heart froze like ice, remembering the device that had been stuck on his ass during the match. With a shaky voice, he asked, "So you heard everything…yesterday, when Ganondorf said-"

"Yup," Snake stated plainly, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Ike immediately had a look of fear on his face. The only people who knew about the incident were Zelda, Samus, and Marth. But now with Snake joining the ranks…

"Don't worry."

Ike snapped out of his trance and watched the other fighter carefully.

"Your secret's safe with me. It looks like you and Link patched things up already anyway." He waved his hand and brushed passed Ike, surprising the mercenary.

Ike turned around and watched the special ops agent about to turn around the corner when the other fighter spoke with his back facing him.

"Of course, next time, try not to be so loud every time you guys do it. I dropped by the infirmary last night to get my communicator and portable back, figuring you'd be there too, but I didn't expect to hear such noises coming from Link. Sheesh."

Ike gaped in shock, feet rooted to the floor and face turning bright red as Snake blew a smoke and disappeared around the corner. And then, the mercenary face palmed himself in the forehead, groaning in embarrassment. Is there no privacy around here? He continued walking, about to reach the stairs when he looked up and saw Marth leaning against the wall, arms crossed as though waiting. Smiling, he greeted his friend. "Morning, Marth."

"Morning," the prince responded.

Ike stopped in his footsteps, seeing that serious look on his friend's face. Pausing a brief moment, he smirked. "One week, huh?"

"It's been more than a week," Marth stated, pushing away from the wall.

Ike dropped the smile. Scratching his head, he slipped out a half grin and said, "Ah…I was just liking it here too."

"Come," Marth prompted, walking in the other direction.

Ike glanced at his friend momentarily, and then soon followed suit.

* * *

Link poured the coffee into his cup at the counter, beaming in high spirits. He was still tired, having not slept that much, but for some reason he was in a hearty mood. Perhaps it was because he has finally left the infirmary, dressed in a fresh green garb that he had brought as backup in his luggage before he came to the world famous Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. He figured having extra clothing would come in handy when one is constantly put in matches and fights, which often leads to wear and tear on the tunic especially. And now he was ready to fall back into his old routine. Breathing in the aroma of the coffee, he hummed to himself cheerfully, enjoying the early morning as the fighters chattered amongst themselves in the dining hall. After pouring the coffee, he took his cup and tray of breakfast and sat down at a table, joining Samus and Zelda.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood," the bounty hunter smiled coyly.

Link nodded obliviously, immediately diving into his breakfast hungrily.

Zelda watched him curiously as he chomped down on his spoon. "Hungry?"

"Yeahmp," Link mumbled between mouthfuls.

Zelda leaned on her elbow. "Hm, it's a shame the meal I brought for you ended up going to waste this morning."

Link immediately choked on his oatmeal, coughing and hagging as he glanced up with large eyes, pieces of oatmeal bits stuck to the corners of his mouth. "What?"

"Oh, I came by the infirmary with your breakfast this morning." She looked up innocently, as though thinking.

Link dropped the silver spoon onto the table, his mouth wide open with utter disbelief as his hand hung midair. "You-…you-…you-…"

Zelda rested her chin on her hand. "But you were still asleep, so I ended up bringing it back here and tossing it away. Oh well," she sighed loudly, secretly watching her friend in amusement out of the corner of her eye.

Link stuttered in short hiccups, the half chewed oatmeal pieces dangling from his mouth as he slowly became frazzled, his face turning beat red as the blood rushed to his long pointy ears.

Samus, who clearly understood the innuendos in this little interaction, began chuckling. No surprise that Zelda wasn't going to leave this whole Ike and Link thing as is without coming out at top with her dignity still intact at the end. Suddenly, Snake sat down right next to the bounty hunter, surprising everyone.

"What do you want, Snake?" Samus eyed him suspiciously, not enjoying his company.

"Since when did you get so cranky?" Snake waved her off, finishing his cigarette. "And besides, I got some interesting news."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like Ike is resigning."

"What?" Samus cried out, astonished as both Link and Zelda snapped their heads at what they just heard.

"What? Ike is leaving the Smash Bros. arena?"

Everyone redirected their attention to Princess Peach, who had stood up from her table a few feet behind them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Snake told me!" Sonic vouched excitedly.

Confused mumbles erupted throughout the room about the news.

"This…this can't be true, is it? What do you mean Ike is leaving?" Link immediately asked frantically, the anxiety clear in his eyes.

Samus glared at Snake. "This better not be a rumor you're starting."

"Of course not. That would be a waste of my time," Snake glared back, not appreciating the comment.

"Then how do you know for sure?"

"I overheard him and Marth when I was retracing my steps, looking for the cardboard box I left behind. They were on their way to the auditorium where the committee members are waiting now apparently."

"Marth?" Zelda blinked. "But I thought that-" she stopped mid-sentence as she suddenly noticed Link looking at her perplexedly with large questioning eyes.

"Zelda, what's…going on?" Link asked.

Zelda froze, heart pounding fast as those inquiring blue orbs looked at her. And then, just like the hero's inability to lie, Zelda swallowed uncomfortably as she watched Link's eyes slowly enlarge at their unspoken telepathic link. "Link, I-"

The young male shot up from his seat like a bullet, the shock and hurt apparent on his face as he immediately ran towards the door.

"Link! Wait!"

But Zelda's voice got lost in the crowd, her stretched out hand touching nothing as Link hurried out of the dining hall.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**As usual, Reviews are welcomed, so please review! :)  
**

**The next chapter will be the last one!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Link ran with all his might, a million things swirling through his mind.

_Seems like Ike is resigning._

No, it doesn't make sense. Why, all of a sudden…?

_What? Ike is leaving the Smash Bros. arena?_

Why Ike, why?

Link shut his eyes, holding back the emotions threatening to break through as his legs carried him far into the hallway.

_Link…_

He remembered that deep raspy voice whispering into his ear.

_I love you, Link._

That smile, those yearning eyes filled with so much affection.

_I'll wait for you._

"Stupid!" Link cried out, opening his eyes to find the hallway blur as he wiped away a tear and took a deep breath to push it back down. It was so unfair. Ike said he'd wait for him, and yet, he was already leaving him?

Link looked up and found those large double doors up ahead of him. He had only been inside that large auditorium once when he first arrived at this arena as a newcomer. The committee had questioned him, observing him and watching him closely to see if he was worthy of fighting in the tournaments. That now has become a distant memory, even though it wasn't that long ago, for so many things had happened ever since he arrived. So many memories.

Especially the memories starting from the day Ike came to this world famous arena.

Blue eyes determined, Link let out a loud cry and pushed through the doors, feeling the breeze blow past him from the force of his intrusion.

And then he froze.

Up ahead in the large auditorium, the lights from above shined down on the long table underneath where the committee board members sat, comprising of individuals with the sternest and outmost serious faces one would ever encounter. And right now, those very committee members were not pleased by the interruption. In front of them stood the mercenary who was looking over his shoulder, his mouth gaping in shock and eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief at the person before him. Marth, who was leaning against the wall a few feet away from everyone, also dropped his mouth, completely stunned by the unexpected arrival.

Feeling the weight of those stares, Link swallowed at a sweat drop trickling uncomfortably down the side of his temple as he gazed awkwardly at the people before him. On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

_Ike is leaving the Smash Bros. arena?_

Remembering what he was there for, Link shook his head straight and put on his bravest face. "Ike! Is it true that you are leaving the Smash Bros. arena?"

Ike was taken aback, his deep orbs shaken as he watched the hero before him stand there firmly, a look of strong will and determination on that face.

"Ahem!" A committee member sitting at the table coughed. Adjusting his glasses, the older man leaned forward. "Link, Ike is in the process of explaining why he was resigning as a fighter here, and we do not appreciate people like you barging in during a very serious session and highly confidential discussion."

The condescending tone made Link feel slightly chagrined, but the hero stubbornly held his ground. "And I demand to know the reasons for this resignation as well!"

The committee member raised his head, surprised by this retort, and narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "This is none of your business, to put it bluntly. I suggest you leave right now before you are subjected to disciplinary action."

"I apologize for my intrusion, but I have the right to know what is going on." Link stared straight into Ike's eyes. "Ike, why are you resigning?"

At a loss for words, the mercenary only blinked before glancing at Marth uncertainly, who was clearly astonished and not sure himself what to do about the situation.

"Link! This is our last warning!" the committee member stood up as the rest of his colleagues glared, exacerbated. "Please leave this room so that we can discuss the matter with Ike further!"

Link swallowed again, struggling from letting his will waver as he refused to back down. He glanced at Ike, who continued to gape, astounded.

_I'll wait for you._

Link clenched his hands into tight fists, shaking as he finally blurted out loud, "You can't just leave like that, Ike!"

The words struck the mercenary, and Ike felt his heart move.

"Because…um…as a fighter, you have a responsibility here! And you're breaking that responsibility!"

"Mr. Link!" The older male was growing impatient with this frustrating interaction. "Ike has informed us that he has some urgent duties to attend to back in his homeland, which is the reason for his resignation, and we're currently seeking the details on that."

"What?" Link stumbled over those words passing through his ears. He looked at Ike for an answer, and somehow felt those words were lies. Or maybe everything was a lie.

Sensing the confusion and distrust in those searching blue orbs, Ike quickly turned around and said to the committee, "Please excuse us for a second." Before the board could respond, Ike walked swiftly towards the hero, grabbing Link by the arm and surprising him in the process as he dragged the both of them out the double doors into the hallway.

Marth, who finally regained his senses, immediately followed the two out of the room, excusing himself from the committee as well as he shut the double doors behind him.

Upon reaching a corner, Ike released Link's arm. "Link, I-" Ike didn't even have the chance to finish when a fist struck the side of his face. He stumbled backwards, holding his cheek in pain and shock. "Link!" And then he froze, his heart sinking at the sight of the hero with very angry eyes brimming with tears.

"You're so irresponsible! You don't just do all that and then decide to leave! You didn't even give me a chance to take my time to respond to you!"

"Respond…?" Ike repeated slowly. And then he suddenly remembered Link's words to him just hours before during their lovemaking session.

_Ike, does this mean I love you?_

Ah, such a beautiful question. So adorable. But right now wasn't the time to be thinking of that, for he has a very angry hero standing before him.

"You…you said that you would wait for me! And now you're suddenly taking off? Why?" Link felt his voice begin to quiver as something underneath threatened to break through the surface.

Ike opened his mouth, not sure how to go about this. Feeling his throat go dry, he finally said, "I'm sorry."

"That's not fair! You don't just apologize!" Link chided. "Not after everything that happened, especially the first time, and then last night, and…and…" Link's voice cracked as his eyes shook uncontrollably. "I was about to forgive you…and now you…you…" The past week's events, from the unexpected first time with the mercenary, the horrible battle with Ganondorf, the misunderstandings and insecurities, the frustrating stay in the infirmary for days without the freedom to go out, the revelations from last night with the very man who held him dearly, and the announcement of that same man's leaving – the emotional strain was too much for the hero, unlike anything he had dealt with before, and thus, Link finally broke down and cried.

Ike stood there, stunned as he watched the hero's beautiful blue eyes fill with tears as Link stubbornly tried to wipe them away with the back of his gloved hands. Heart wrenching in pain, the mercenary held out his arms and pulled the hero into a tight embrace, despite the hero's protests. He squeezed Link tightly against his chest. "I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this, Link. Please, don't cry. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you. I'll stay here and be with you always." He kissed the top of that head as the hero began stifling his whimpers through Ike's shirt, all the frustrations and emotions pouring out completely.

Ike glanced up at Marth, who was standing a few feet away, completely shocked by what he was seeing. He threw a smirk. "Sorry Marth, but it looks like this little guy here doesn't want me to leave."

Marth closed his mouth and debated the situation, conflicted on what to do. He was a strict man who always enforced the rules, no matter who he was dealing with. His decisions were always well thought out, and it was rare for him to back out of a decision once it was made, especially when it was in the best interest of those he cares about. In this case, his decision was for the sake of the hero, for the young man's protection.

However...

Link tried hard to smolder his wailing against Ike's chest, fisting the mercenary's garb as he sniffled and choked on his tears. "Stupid." He sniffled some more. "Stupid Ike. Stupid. Stupid. Hiccup!"

Marth frowned helplessly at this. Finally, with a frustrated scratch to his head, he said in irritation, "I'll let the committee know that your plans have changed, and that your 'family affairs' have been taken care of." With that said, he swiftly turned around and headed back in the direction of the double doors of the auditorium.

Ike watched his friend disappear out of sight before returning a soft gaze to Link, who clung onto him. With a gentle smile, he patted Link on the head and rested his chin on top of that cap. "It's all right now. I'm not leaving."

"You liar-Hiccup!" Link hiccupped some more on his tears.

"Link, look at me." Ike pulled back and tilted the tear-stained face of the hero towards him, forcing him to look him straight in the eye. "Nothing will separate us." He cupped that face and ran a tongue up Link's cheek towards his left eye.

Link gasped in shock and backed away, flustered. "Ike!"

"Salty…" Ike frowned, tasting the pain. He leaned forward and continued licking away the tears, ignoring the cute protests from the hero who was now blushing brightly.

"Stop! This is embarrassing!"

"You're one to talk, considering how you look right now," he teased.

"You're so mean." Link pushed him away and wiped the last drops of tears as he sniffled some more. "So are you leaving?"

"No, I'm not," Ike grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him, chuckling as Link stumbled against his chest and continued to throw a fit, hitting him. "Hey, hey."

"You promise you'll wait for me to give you a response?" Link demanded, hiding his embarrassment for asking such a request.

Ike placed his hands on the hero's waist, tugging him closer. "I'll wait forever if I have to, even if you never give me a response. Just…stay by my side."

Link blushed, his heart racing as he glanced away stubbornly. "W-What happened exactly back in your homeland?" he attempted to change the subject casually, although failing at it miserably.

"Nothing, it was just a misunderstanding." Ike lowered his face and caressed those soft cheeks as blue orbs gazed back at him doubtfully. "You don't need to worry about it anymore." He pressed his lips against wet pink ones, hearing the other one gasp in surprise. Upon contact, Ike immediately dove into Link's mouth, ravishing the young man as the hero tried to pull away.

Link began feeling light-headed, his knees buckling at the heated kiss as his face flushed. He felt those strong arms wrap around him possessively as he was pushed back against a wall, that hot mouth now moving to the corner of his neck.

Upon hearing the hero emit a small whimper, Ike pulled back and chuckled, seeing the helpless Link try to suppress his whines. Smiling, he doted on the young man with more kisses all over his face, snuggling against him and running his hands up that wonderful back. "Want to take this to my room? Or we can go to yours, which is closer," he whispered seductively.

Link suppressed a groan as he frowned at teeth nibbling the corner of his neck, no doubt leaving a bruise. "N-not right now. You still haven't eaten breakfast."

"I can just eat you."

Link felt like he was melting as all thoughts of worries were dashed away by how hot and steamy everything was getting. He struggled to remain standing, Ike's showering of affection drowning him relentlessly. And then he cried out in surprise and looked down to find a knee between his legs. Raising his head in shock, he saw the mercenary give a mischievous smile.

Ike kneed the hero again, and he watched in amusement as Link moaned, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. A hand flew out and clasped onto one of his front straps on his chest.

"Ike…don't…not right now," Link breathed, gripping that leather belt for support. "We're outside-Ohhh!" Link threw his head back and gasped for air as that knee nudged so lovingly against his groin.

"It's okay, no one will see us. They're all in the dining hall," Ike said hoarsely into that long Hylian ear, tugging on it teasingly with his teeth before running a hand down to grope a butt cheek, receiving a yelp. "I'm so tempted to take you again." He licked the inner ear, watching the hero shiver at the hot sensation. Such bliss, how much has he enjoyed making love to this man? His deep desires were aching to take Link again.

"I'm still mad at you, Ike."

"You're cute when you're mad."

Link mewed and backed up deeper against the wall, helpless as Ike used his other hand to grasp his hair and pull his head back, giving the mercenary further access to his neck. Oh, this was so wrong to do it out in the hallway, but Link was not able to fight back anymore as those lips latched onto his skin and kissed him wonderfully, erasing his mind and all sense of logic.

"Ahem."

Both fighters froze, their hearts beating rapidly and skin turning icy cold as they slowly turned their heads to find Marth standing there with his arms crossed, a rather serious and very disapproving look on his face. But what was worse was the group that stood behind him. Nearly all the fighters were gaping with their mouths open, not expecting to find their fellow comrades doing something rather inappropriate out in the hallway in broad daylight.

Eyes wide open, Ike slowly retracted his knee as his other hand moved itself away from Link's behind. Meanwhile, the hero stared in horror at being seen in such a disheveled and vulnerable state. Both fighters turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment.

"Oh dear," Princess Peach brought her hands to her mouth.

"Getting a little kinky there you guys?" Sonic raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hm, I knew there was something between those two," Luigi stated proudly.

"Wasn't totally expecting this," the Pokemon trainer remarked, covering both Ness and Lucas's eyes.

"You guys never cease to surprise me," Snake bit on his cigarette as Samus, who stood next to him, raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

Ike coughed and slowly backed away from Link, trying unsuccessfully to hide his chagrin as Link began sniveling against the wall, wishing a big black hole would just swallow him whole away from this humiliating predicament.

Marth turned around to face the group and held up his hands. "All right, as you can see, Ike is no longer leaving, so no need to find out the reasons for his resignation, because it will not happen. Now, please go back to the dining hall."

"Aw…" The group groaned in disappointment.

"But, but," Sonic began, "What's with him and Link? Are those two hitched or something?"

"Go," Marth stated firmly, eyeing everyone sternly.

As the group mumbled in annoyance and dispersed reluctantly, Ike face palmed himself.

How. Embarrassing. Nearly everyone had witnessed him groping and fondling the hero in the most inappropriate manner. Just great. He will never hear the end of it now.

"Serves you right for doing something like that in public," Marth scolded the embarrassed mercenary.

"Did you bring them here on purpose or something?" Ike glared, annoyed.

Marth glared back at this accusation. "No. In fact, I ran into them on my way back to the committee members, who are still waiting for me as of now. They were all heading towards the same destination, wanting to know why you were leaving." He turned his head to look at Link, who continued to stifle his whimpers of humiliation. The poor thing was still shaken up. Marth walked up to the young man. "Link."

The hero raised his head and looked at the prince.

"Are you…sure that you're all right with Ike staying?" he asked gently, softening his eyes.

Link blinked. "Huh? Yes. Why?"

Marth lifted up a hand to caress those strands of hair, surprising the hero. "Now, I want to be certain. You will be okay if Ike stays?"

The hero gazed at Marth questioningly.

"Do you want him to stay?"

Link frowned. "I don't want him to leave."

Meanwhile, Ike furrowed his eyebrows, watching uncomfortably in annoyance as his friend continued to touch those silky locks that _he_ himself was very fond of touching.

Marth let the strands slip out of his fingers. "Then I will go back to the committee and inform them of Ike's decision." He turned around and caught Ike's eyes. In his usual sternness, he warned, "You better be on your best behavior. Anymore mistakes, and I won't be so lenient on you next time."

Ike smirked. "You got it."

Marth smirked back and proceeded to walk away when he noticed one fighter who didn't leave with the rest of the group.

Both the mercenary and hero glanced over to find Hyrule's princess standing a safe distance away from them this whole time, a desperate plea in her eyes.

Marth only nodded to her in acknowledgement before heading down the hallway and disappearing around the corner. Once he did so, Zelda immediately ran up to Link.

"Link, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," she began apologetically. "I had forgotten about it, and, you see, um, I…" her voice trailed off, unsure on how to explain this as she was afraid to face her friend.

"Oh," Link frowned, glancing down awkwardly, also unsure himself how to respond.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Ike stepped in, surprising the princess. "Zelda actually didn't know what was going on too this morning. I think there was a big mix up." He glanced at the young woman with a knowing expression.

Zelda gaped at this as Link looked up at Ike.

"Ike, um, what is going on? I'm still not quite understanding," the hero asked, befuddled by the morning's events.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ike chuckled, ruffling the green cap on Link's head. And then leaning forward, he whispered against those lips, "So everything's good, right?"

Link's heart swooned as he was mesmerized by that handsome face so close to him. He didn't notice at first those lips nearly reach his until it was almost too late. He quickly pulled back. "Ike, Zelda's here!"

"It's okay, she knows anyway. Well, actually, now everyone knows."

"Everyone!" Link blurted, completely flustered as he remembered in horror what had just happened.

Zelda sighed, and she gazed at Link uncertainly.

Link noticed this and looked back. And then, grinning, he beamed, "Don't worry. There's nothing to apologize for."

The princess immediately smiled, heart relieved. She was very fortunate to be friends with someone as pure and kind as this young man standing before her - Hyrule's savior. "Then I'll leave you two be." She turned around and began walking away.

Ike directed his attention to the hero. "Link, I need to talk to Zelda about something. Why don't you go to your room and wait for me?"

"Huh?" Link blinked blankly. "But, what about breakfast?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Ike whispered huskily into his ear. "I'll just have you for breakfast." He slid an implying finger down Link's navel.

Link blushed furiously and pulled that hand away from reaching a certain very private area. Unexpectedly, he felt teeth bite down playfully at the top of his ear.

Ike chuckled silently at the whimper and pulled away from that adorable ear to say to that flushed face, "And after I finish having you, I'll bathe you."

"What? Why?" Link gasped, blushing at the not-so-innocent image of Ike bathing his naked body.

The mercenary caressed a soft cheek with the back of his hand, watching blue eyes gaze up at him dazedly by the warm touch. "I'm not too happy with the fact that only Marth got to bathe you when you were in the infirmary. So, is that all right with you?" He kissed those lips as Link shivered, covering his mouth in surprise while his face turned redder. "Link?'

Link glanced down. "Um, I don't…mind," he trembled.

Ike nearly got another nosebleed before holding himself together. "Wait for me upstairs?"

Link nodded silently. "D-don't take too long," he stuttered shyly.

Ike smiled at this bashful behavior, and he watched Link head in another direction towards the stairs to his room on the other floor, the young man's steps seeming to be lighter. Once the hero was gone, Ike immediately jogged in the opposite direction, finally catching up to the princess, who was taking a stroll back to the dining hall.

Zelda whirled around in surprise to find Ike standing a few feet away from her.

"Please, allow me to apologize…for my rudeness since we first met, and for everything else that happened." He got down on one knee and lowered his head. "Forgive me, Princess Zelda."

Zelda was stunned, her mouth partially open at the mercenary kneeling in such a manner and addressing her by her title for the very first time. Closing her mouth, she straightened herself and stated firmly, "Then please remember to address me as Zelda, for only my closest friends may call me by that name."

Ike blinked and raised his head to meet the rare friendly smile of the Hylian princess. Getting back up onto his feet, he smirked and said, "Whatever you say, Zelda."

The two fighters looked eye to eye, for the first time smiling at each other with respect for one another.

"Ike," she began. "Please…take care of Link. Always."

The mercenary nodded. "I will."

"Then, you better get going. You don't want to keep Link waiting," she winked.

"Oh, right," Ike scratched the back of his head, chagrined as he looked away. He waved his hand and said, "I'll see you around." He proceeded to run off when Zelda called out to him.

"Ike, please refrain from breaking Link's body. He's still recovering you know, from the match and…other things."

Ike chuckled uneasily. "Right." And he rushed off, eager to have some more alone time with the one he loves.

"So you have grown fond of him."

Zelda turned around to find Samus walking up next to her.

"Well, isn't this a rarity for the princess to accept such a brash young man like Ike." The bounty hunter raised her eyebrows coyly.

Zelda closed her eyes. "Hm. I have to admit, this is very unlike me. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on him just yet."

"Oh?" Samus asked, curious as the princess let out a small mischievous grin to herself.

"Let's just say that I asked someone for a certain favor."

* * *

Ike ran up the steps two at a time until he reached Link's floor and knocked on his door, his heart beating excitedly in anticipation. The minute the hero opened the door, the mercenary launched at the surprised young man, devouring his mouth and groping him everywhere as he shut the door behind him and pushed Link onto the bed.

"I-Ike!" Link gasped, flustered.

"Sorry, but I must have you now." Ike latched his lips onto him again, kissing him all over and hands roaming over that body, fondling the hero affectionately. He was so jubilant beyond himself, happy that he can stay and be with this man forever. Their time here at the Smash Bros. Brawl tournament will be spent together, not to mention all the lovemaking they'll be doing secretly in their rooms. Ike grinded himself against the body, emitting a groan from the young man.

"Ike," Link breathed, becoming intoxicated as Ike's lips began sucking on his neck feverishly and a hand combed through his hair possessively, pushing off his cap. Everything was getting so hot when his eyes caught something next to the corner end of the bed. "Huh?"

Ike continued eating the hero up hungrily as he prepared to slip his other hand down Link's pants. His breathing became erratic as his arousal for the man he loves increased. He will shower this man with affection. He will drown this man with his desire and emotions. He will pleasure this man until he goes mad and cries out his name. He will love this man for all of eternity. Oh, everything is so perfect right now!

"Ike! Wait! Um, did you bring a box here with you?"

"A box?" Ike stopped, blinking. And then at the word _box_, his eyes slowly widened and he glanced to his side to where Link was looking at. A brown cardboard box lay perfectly near them, completely still. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Ike grabbed a pillow and flung it at the box, knocking it over.

Nothing was underneath.

"What the-"

"HAH!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Both Ike and Link screamed as another box flipped over on the other side of them.

"Tsk Tsk," Snake shook his cigarette bud disapprovingly at them. "I see that you two are still too slow to notice your surroundin-"

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

Well, things were almost perfect.

* * *

**...**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story and for writing reviews! I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
